


Angel Bridge

by Desirae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean mentioned, DCBB 2016, Fluff, Landlord Cas, Light Angst, M/M, Paranormal Romance, Shop Owner Cas, Smut, Stalking, Top Dean, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Oh, I’m just peachy Cas. I just have one question for you.”“Of course, Dean, what is it?” Cas said, reaching out a steadying hand to his chilled shoulder.“Did you rent me a haunted fucking cabin?”When paranormal writer Dean Winchester decided to spend a quiet summer writing in Echo Lake Maine, he never expected to stumble onto a century old Ghost story. Falling in love with his adorably sexy landlord, shop keeper Castiel Novak definitely wasn’t in his plans either. Sometimes the unexpected is the best thing that could ever happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoy this story, it was definitely a labor of love. I have to thank the amazing [Delicious-Irony](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony) for the gorgeous artwork she did for this story, and for being an amazing beta as well. Plus, bonus: great new friend.You can find her art blog on tumblr here: [delicirony](http://delicirony.tumblr.com/). Click on the link for works inspired by this story to see all the artwork for this fic. It's really helpful for times when photobucket is down and you can't see it here.  
> I also need to thank my other fabulous beta, my lovely friend and favorite writer, [AmbecaWatson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson). If I did not have her to talk with on a daily basis, I don't know what I would do. And a special thank you to my teapot, Bekki, who is the best cheerleader ever.
> 
> You can find me here on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/DesiraeSterite) and [Tumblr](https://desiraelovesdestiel.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/34Qaa5J)

Castiel Novak jolted awake to the sound of his clock radio. He couldn’t remember most of the dream. Just a vague unfinished feeling and the faint remembrance of the words _he’s coming_. Castiel pushed a hand through his unruly dark hair, turned off the radio and decided to take Taylor Swift's’ advice and try to shake it off. He’d had these kind of dreams his whole life. They weren’t unsettling per se, they just left a lingering sense of deja vu. Almost as though he should just instinctively know what the words meant. _He who?_ Castiel had never mentioned them to anyone. Not his brother Gabriel, not his best friend and cousin Charlie. Certainly not his mother Becky. Castiel adored his mother. She was kind and exuberant. She never made him feel bad for his direct way of speaking or his literal way of taking things; probably because she was the same way. But he knew if he did tell her about the recurring dreams, Becky would try and drag him down to Blossom Lane to Madame Missouri’s tea house for a reading of his past lives. Castiel was all set with that, thank you very much.

Castiel glanced at his clock on the nightstand. 6:15am. With a jaw cracking yawn he got out of bed. He strode naked to the attached bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Castiel pulled a towel from the linen closet and put it on the vanity before he turned on the shower. As he stepped in and began to wash, he went over his mental checklist for the day.

 _Check e-mail_  
_Feed Sebastian_  
_Stop at Dunkins_  
_Open the shop_

After all of that, he would have to come home and wait for the delivery that his summer tenant was sending on ahead of him, before he arrived on Saturday.

Castiel’s home was on _Echo Lake_. From the front porch of his rustic wood-sided lake house, he had a perfect view of _Echo Mountain_. When the sun shone, the water on the lake would shimmer like diamonds. On a day when the air was still, the mountain would be reflected in the water, as though it were a mirror image. He couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. His favorite thing to do on the weekends was to sit in one of his adirondack chairs on his white washed dock and enjoy his morning coffee. In the evenings he would often sit there as well, with a good book and a glass of wine.

His parents, Chuck and Becky Novak, owned a string of vacation homes all around the lake. The home he had now had been one of them. Castiel had been saving for his own home since he was a child and had his first paper route. He’d invested well, and with the help of his scholarships, had been able to attend _Sawyer Business School_ without having to dip into his savings. Instead, he’d been able to use his nest egg as a down payment for his house, and the rest for his business. Not that his parents wouldn’t have helped, but it was a point of pride for Castiel that he did things on his own and not with his parents’ money. Castiel also had a small cabin on his property, separated from his home by a short path. He rented it out to the skiers and hunters that flocked to Maine during the winter months and to vacationers during the summer. It helped supplement his income during the lean months. His shop, _Elements_ did very well during tourist season, but the colder seasons were hard. So his parents, in an incredible act of generosity, had deeded him the cabin as a gift.

Eight years prior, Castiel had jumped at the chance to lease the empty lot next to his brothers ice cream shop, _The Sweet Spot_. He was twenty-five at the time. He’d been working and saving since he’d graduated college, just waiting for the right property to become available. Then, three years later, it happened. The ideal location, right in the middle of town on main street. The perfect spot to thrive during the busy months of the year. He had been lucky, as Gabriel had been able to give him the heads up on the property as his ice cream parlour was right next door and he was friendly with the owner of the lot.

Castiel loved his shop. The first few years he’d struggled, working open to close, and working nights at the local bowling alley. He couldn’t afford to hire help until two years after he had opened. But after building up a clientele, and an online store with the help of his cousin Charlie and the steady stream of tenants, he’d finally been able to put Charlie on the payroll to work half days and two saturdays a month. Better, he’d been able to quit the bowling alley and just enjoy it as a patron again, although he did do catering for their parties every once in awhile.

Castiel had been lucky. When he had expressed his desire to open a New Age and Metaphysical shop that catered to pagans, new agers and sci-fi and fantasy fans, his parents had never looked at him like he was nuts. And yes, although Gabe did often refer to _Elements_ as ‘Cassio’s woo woo shop’, he’d always been supportive. Being the single father of twin boys had made him much softer, much more empathetic than he had been as a teenager.

Castiel realized he was getting lost in his musings and snapped out of it to wash his hair with his citrus scented shampoo - _Grapefruit and orange, Cassie? What are you, a twelve year old girl?_ \- and yes, Castiel so loved shopping with Gabriel.

 

As Castiel washed his body, he let his hands slide over his cock. He absently tugged at it, feeling it fill and lengthen. He stroked firmly, another morning ritual that started his day. He braced his left hand on the wet beige and green tile in front of him. Castiel moaned quietly as he stripped himself to completion to the vague images of strong hands and a deep voice.

Castiel wrapped himself in a thick towel and padded across his plush sage carpet to his bureau. He tugged a pair of navy khakis out of his drawer along with some boxers and his grey _T.A.P.S_ shirt. He slipped on a pair of Adidas sandals before leaving the room. His mother would be appalled at the haphazard way he’d left his bed. Green and blue plaid comforter all rucked up, sheets hanging off the edge. Castiel was a restless sleeper and his logic was: Why make the bed when he was just going to mess it up again?

Castiel walked down the hall, bypassing a framed picture of his parents on their thirtieth anniversary. Gabriel liked to tease him about the picture that showed the Novak sons sandwiching the Novak parents. It had been a very dressy occasion and right before the photo had been taken, a waiter had tripped and spilled cocktail sauce all over the front of Castiel’s suit. He’d had to put on his beige trenchcoat over the whole ensemble. Gabe called it his _‘flasher coat’_. The next picture was one of him, Gabe and Charlie with their arms slung around each other, standing outside of _Elements_ on opening day. He detoured left to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee in the Keurig and grab something for breakfast. He waffled between an apple and a s’mores pop tart before grudgingly taking a honeycrisp from the blue glass bowl of fruit on his mahogany kitchen table.

Castiel took his coffee and his apple into the living room which was sectioned off by a half wall. It housed an extremely comfortable navy sectional and an over-stuffed beige armchair he picked up off the clearance room floor at _Jordans_. Against the wall by the hall sat a low desk. He put his coffee on a bumblebee coaster and opened up his laptop. His screensaver appeared, telling him to _Trust No One_ as he entered in his password.

He checked his email. A notification from the bank that his future tenant’s payment had cleared was the first thing in the inbox. Well-known paranormal writer Dean Winchester was renting his cabin for the whole summer. Castiel was internally fanboying just a little bit. Dean Winchester was a great storyteller. His last book, _The Fire_ , had been made into a movie. Castiel and Charlie had gone to the Twin Theaters drive-in in Bridgton to see it and had sufficiently scared themselves shitless. It was the tale of a girl who would always dream of this mysterious man, and the man would bewitch her into setting fires. In barnes, homes, the woods, houses. Only when she woke, she would hear on the news that places where she had never physically been had been set ablaze, just as they had been in her dreams. Each time, someone would die in the fire and it drove the girl mad. It was a tale of possession, sex and mystery and just left you on the edge of your seat the whole way through. Castiel was hoping he would be able to convince the author to sign his copy of the book.

When Castiel got the call from Mark Cain, Dean Winchester’s agent, he had been thrilled. June 25th till September 30th, paid in advance? No random families or couples traipsing in and out week after week and just one tenant for the whole summer? Castiel was more than happy to oblige. Even better when there had been no balking at the price. He was determined not to be star struck and awkward when the man showed up. It wasn’t like a playboy like Dean Winchester would be interested in a small town shop owner like himself anyway. Oh, he’d seen the articles and the tabloids. Dean Winchester was an equal opportunity dater. Snapshots of him frolocking all over the globe with hard bodied men and modelesque women littered the internet. The most recent of his conquests was the waif thin model Anna Milton, who graced the cover of _The Fire_. She seemed like a piece of work, quoted saying that as much as she had liked the cinematic version of her lover’s book, the actress who had played the novel’s heroine, Bela Talbot, would never quite capture the essence of the character. In response Dean Winchester had heaped praise upon praise on Ms.Talbot’s performance, and Castiel had to agree that she had done a brilliant job. But just the fact that the man would date someone who could be that caustic was enough to make Castiel determined not to even look at him in any possibly romantic way. There would be no fantasizing about his new tenant. At all. Especially not in the shower.

Castiel logged out of his email and checked his Facebook wall. He noted that his Mom had posted one of those _‘repost this if you love your son more than anything_ ’ memes to his wall. No doubt Gabriel had a matching one on his. _Speaking of Gabriel_ , he thought to himself as he scrolled down. _Ah yes. How nice_. His brother had tagged him in a post of a picture of Pinocchio with a growing dildo nose. The caption read ‘ _Bend over and I’ll lie to you real good.’_

“Assbutt,” Castiel muttered as he hit the delete button. He finished off the rest of his apple and looked at the time on the bottom of the screen. 7:07. Plenty of time to stop at Dunkin Donuts on the way to work to get him and Charlie coffee. Castiel closed his laptop and headed into the laundry room where he kept the cat food. He topped off Sebastian’s dry food and filled the water bowl from the Poland Springs cooler next to the dryer. A flash of black fur ribboned through his legs before settling in front of the food bowls. Castiel reached down to pet the cat’s head fondly before heading back out to the living room. He grabbed his keys out of the green decorative bowl on the small table in the entryway. He locked the door behind him and jogged over to his beat up silver Corolla. With Dave Matthews blaring out of the speakers, he pulled out of his drive and headed up the long winding dirt path until he hit the main road.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Traffic was steady as Castiel drove. The vacationers were out, hitting up The Early Bird diner for breakfast, or heading out to the canoe rentals to spend the day on the Saco River. A lot of the townies complained about Maine in the summer, but Castiel loved it. He loved the bustling energy. He loved seeing the families as they happily browsed the shop windows. He even loved the scent of the iron on tee-shirts that drifted from the propped open doors of Echo Lake Screen Printing. Children proudly sporting their new tee-shirts or sweatshirts embossed with pictures of wildlife or scenic mountains or local logos.

Castiel carefully maneuvered behind a huge mini van as he got in the drive thru line, debating with himself and losing as he added a sausage and cheese with no egg on an onion bagel to his order. He’d work it off in the morning during his run on the trails by his house. He added a coffee roll for Charlie as well.

After asking for two hot cups and a tray, Castiel carefully placed the two iced coffees, cream and one sugar for him, extra sugar extra cream for Charlie, in the cup holders. He placed the enticing smelling bag of guilt next to him in the passenger seat, along with the drink tray, and waved bye to Sarah, the morning drive thru girl. By quarter of eight, he was in the _Elements_ parking lot. He could see that his cousin Charlie was already there, her bright yellow beetle shining in the sun.

Castiel loved the look of his shop. The building itself was a pale lavender color. There were deep green bushes out front that were adorned with crystal butterflies and glass faires. There were gnomes pushing wheelbarrows, and bright yellow and green spotted mushrooms. From the front store window you could see hanging glass stars, and the front door housed a beautiful windchime of dancing pixies. The whole setup should have clashed next to Gabriel’s shop which was a bright lime green with pink shutters and glass door covered in stenciled ice cream cones in every flavor imaginable. Instead, the effect was whimsical.

Castiel put the the coffees in the tray, sticking the take out bag in between the two cups, and got out of his car. He didn’t bother locking, he doubted anyone would look at his 2000 beater and think it had anything worth confiscating. He felt a surge of affection for the car, it had served him well over the years.

The door was unlocked, and Castiel pushed his way through, setting the pixies off, their tinkling sound bringing a smile to his face. It was cool inside, the central air having been turned on. The air smelled of eucalyptus and mint from the incense cone burning on the counter by the register. Loreena Mckennitt’s _The Highwayman_ played softly in the background. The floor was hardwood and polished to a glossy sheen. The ceiling was painted a deep navy blue and had stars painted on it, done by a local artist Castiel went to school with, Meg Masters. Meg also sold exquisite mermaid and fairy paintings at the shop as well.

Castiel set the tray and bag on the glass counter and noted the the big UPS box on the the floor. In the middle of the room was a large covered bin. Inside, it was sectioned off with different gemstones; amethyst, garnet, snowflake obsidian, lapis lazuli, among others. Castiel hefted the box up onto the bin. He used the keys in his pocket to cut through the tape.

“Charlie,” he called out as he opened the box. He knew where she was. In the back room enjoying her morning cigarette while she went over the online orders. Castiel didn’t begrudge her. He wasn’t a hypocrite, he’d been known to smoke a butt once in awhile, especially if drinks were involved. Hell, he even had an ancient dime bag stashed with a handmade glass dragon pipe in his top drawer that he indulged in every once in a blue moon. Moderation was the key.

“Charlie,” he called again. “I brought you a treat.”

He heard the shuffle of feet as he pulled out the containers from the box. He opened the first one and inhaled deeply. Cloves. His stores had been low. He pulled out another three containers, lavender, chamomile and lemon balm. He walked to the back wall which housed his jars of herbs and tea leaves and began to refill them.

“Ooh, you brought the life force,” Charlie said with a bright smile, pulling her iced coffee from the tray and taking a long pull.

Castiel gave his cousin a long look. “If by life force you mean a cup of diabetes, then yes.”

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him. “Be nice. I just smoked my last cigarette ever and I am cranky. Today was my seventh day of _chantix_ so tomorrow I have to be done.”

“Good, I’m proud of you.”

If anyone ever walked into _Elements_ and saw the both of them behind the counter, they would no doubt assume that Charlie was the owner of the store. Today Charlie was sporting a long beaded tunic in forest green, paired with a thin flowing skirt in chocolate brown. Her bright red hair was in a long braid and silver stars and moons dangled from her delicate lobes. Her wrists were adorned with bracelets and each finger housed a ring. Her entire outfit could be purchased in the store.

Castiel pulled his phone out and opened the memo section as he went over to the essential and chakra oils. He noted that he was running low on cedar, ylang ylang and ginger and punched that in. From there he moved over to the book section. He carried a decent number of books catering to Pagans and Wiccans, many of _Scott Cunningham’s_ books, a few _Raymond Buckland_. He also carried books that pleased the fantasy crowd like _Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings_ and even _Twilight_. There was also a number of books on Gods and Goddesses, some paranormal fiction; including Dean Winchester’s novels. He also carried some dime store paperbacks. Next to the books were shelves with tarot cards, glass figures of moons and stars that would glow in the dark, scrying mirrors and more.

“You need to call Meg and let her know we sold out of that print of _The Lovers_.“ Charlie said, with a mouth full of the coffee roll he had gotten her.

Castiel nodded at her. “I’m not surprised, that piece is gorgeous. I bought one myself and hung it up in my bedroom.” The painting depicted two mermaids under the water, entwined together as they looked up towards a swath of light shimmering through the water. It had a very dreamy yet erotic quality to it.

“Why don’t you call her, anyway? Didn’t you have a date with her last Saturday? A date you were shockingly skimpy with the details on.”

Charlie shrugged. “Not much to tell. I thought everything was going great. The restaurant was awesome, they had these fabulous sushi rolls,” Cas scrunched his nose up in disgust at that,” we went to that bonfire Kevin hosted on the beach, had some drinks, swapped some spit,” Charlie laughed at Castiel’s grimace.

“Okay, then?”

“Then what? That was it. I have tried texting her and leaving messages at her studio, and nothing. She’s obviously not interested.” Castiel could tell she was trying to be nonchalant about it, so to save her the uncomfortableness he dropped the subject.

Castiel made his way up to the counter and took a sip of his own iced coffee before breaking into his breakfast of shame. He moaned around a mouthful of sausage and cheese causing Charlie to laugh.

“Should I leave you two alone?”

Castiel responded with a raised middle finger.

“So what time do you have to leave today?” Charlie asked as she wiped her sugary hands on a napkin.

Castiel swallowed and wiped his mouth. “I need to leave here by one o’clock so I can meet the delivery truck. Mr. Cain said in his email that Mr. Winchester had stuff he needed that just wouldn’t fit in his car. So I gotta be there to let them in. I also want to give the cabin a good once over, change the sheets, dust. Make sure all the cups and plates and bowls don’t have chips and stuff.”

Charlie raised her crimson brows at him. “Don’t you check all that stuff after every tenant leaves?”

“Yes, but I also got a new set of pots and pans at _Renny’s_ that I want to swap out, and I have to wash and dry those before putting them up in the cabinets. I have to check the coffee maker, make sure that’s still working. It’s my routine. You know how I need my routine. Krissy is coming in later to help you close up, right?”

“Yeah, she’ll be here around three o’clock. And Gabe’s right next door if I need anything, I’ll be fine.”

“Good, thanks again for staying late. I know you have a lot to do on your game.” Castiel said. Charlie was a video game designer, about to release the latest in her fantasy quest series, the _Moondoor Chronicles_.

Charlie waved him off. “It’s no problem, it’s nearly ready anyway. Just a few glitches I have to work out.“

It stayed fairly quiet for most of the morning, except when Gabriel came in with Castiel’s nephews. Gabe had full custody of his twin boys, Caleb and Hunter. Castiel may have been biased, but he thought they were the most beautiful children he’d ever seen. They had caramel colored skin, inky black hair and bright blue eyes like his own. Their mother Kali had given up her rights to the children after they had been born, telling Gabriel she just wasn’t ready to be a mother. That she had dreams to pursue that didn’t include hanging around a small town in Maine selling ice cream to fat tourists. Gabriel had been inconsolable at first, and Castiel and his mother had taken turns staying over at Gabe’s house the first two months of the twins’ life, to help out and get him back on his feet. Castiel was grateful that the two weren’t married; at least there were no other ties binding Gabriel and Kali together once she signed over her rights. No property to split up. Eventually Gabe was grateful for it too. Last they had heard, Kali had a contract with some modeling agency in Milan. Caleb and Hunter bounced back and forth between _The Sweet Spot_ and _Elements_ most days during the summer, when they weren’t with Becky and Chuck.

About twenty minutes before Castiel had to leave, two teenaged girls came into the shop. One was a tall blonde in ripped jeans and heavy black eyeliner, the other, a shorter girl with light brown hair in a pixie cut. He smiled at them, and the the brunette blushed causing the blonde girl to snicker. They headed over to the Tarot card section. They hemmed and hawed for a while before Castiel made his way over there.

“Having a hard time choosing?”

“Yes,” the blonde girl laughed, “There are just so many. I don’t even know where to start. I’m Claire, by the way, and this is Emma,” she said, bumping the other girl's shoulder with her own.

“Castiel,” he said, “ it’s a pleasure to meet you. And yes, choosing a deck can be overwhelming.”

Claire wasn’t wrong. There were many different decks on the shelf. _Native American, Angel Oracles, Mythical, Wiccan, Sacred Rose, Fairy, Celtic, Egyptian_ and _fantasy_ decks. And that was just what he carried in the store, online there were more varieties. Speciality decks like _Lord of the Rings_ and _Harry Potter._

“Well is there any that you feel drawn to?” Castiel asked her and her face screwed up in concentration before reaching out to grab the _Sacred Rose_ tarot. Castiel smiled widely.

“That’s an excellent choice, that was actually my first deck. What about you Emma?”

Emma smiled shyly before reaching for a yellow deck adorned with fairies. “I think I like this one. Fairies are so beautiful.”

“I agree. Now, can I make a suggestion?” Castiel asked and the girls nodded. “It’s good luck when someone else buys you your first deck, so Emma, you should buy Claire’s for her, and Claire, you buy Emma hers.”

The girls giggled and said thank you before walking up to the register to have Charlie check them out. Charlie asked them if they were on vacation and they said yes, that they spent every summer there. They were cousins, and their parents shared a summer house. Now that they were both sixteen, they were allowed to go into town by themselves.

“Well, we hope to see you around then,” Charlie said brightly.

“Definitely,” Claire said. “Bye Castiel, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, enjoy the rest of your day,” he said to them with a wave before turning back to Charlie. “Alright, I am headed out, thanks again cuz, you are the best.”

“You know it. Call me later.”

Castiel stepped outside into the heat. He made faces at Caleb and Hunter through the glass of the ice cream shop before peeking in through the door.

“Hey monsters. Where’s your dad?”

The boys paused in their coloring.

“Dad!” Caleb bellowed.

“Uncle Cassie is here!” Hunter finished.

Some of the patrons seemed startled at the noise but Castiel just grinned. “I could have done that,“ he chastised gently as Gabriel came out of the back freezer area. He side stepped Alex, one of his employees, to lean across the counter.

“S’up broseph?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I’m going home to get the cabin ready for my tenant.”

Gabriel smirked. “Oh you mean, Mr. Hottie McWriterson?” he licked his lips suggestively and Castiel smacked him upside the head causing the boys to giggle.

“No laughing, peanut gallery. Tell Uncle Cassie how hitting is wrong.”

Castiel held his hands up in the backing off gesture. “No need. Sorry boys,” he said gruffly, while glaring at their very amused father. “Anyway, Charlie is by herself till Krissy gets there, so keep an ear out in case she calls needing something, okay?”

“You worry too much, but sure. I’ll be around all day.”

“Do you want me to take the boys with me? They could hang out and play video games while I clean and then I can take them swimming?”

Gabriel’s expression turned from amused to fond. “You’re a good uncle, you know that? But Dad is actually coming by to grab them. He’s taking them fishing at the cove and then they are having a sleepover.”

“Really? He’s gonna try again after last time?,”Castiel asked with a snicker.

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, he’s brave like that.”

Castiel looked down at the boys who were really focused on their Spider-Man coloring books. “Have fun with Pop Pop guys. Do your Uncle a favor and try not to tip over the boat this time. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find all of the tackle at the bottom of the lake?”

“Hey, I helped,” Gabe cut in.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, you helped. _I think it’s a little to the left, Cassie. Oh wait, that’s just a rock._ Super helpful, Gabriel.” Castiel reached over to ruffle both boys’ hair before heading back out the door. “Call me if you wanna hang later,” he said to Gabriel as he went out the door, earning himself a salute.

Castiel got into his carolla, popped out the _Dave Matthew’s Band_ CD,traded it in for the latest _Louden Swain_ and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel got home, he ran inside to use the bathroom. Then he grabbed his iPad and the box with the new pots and pans. Sebastian followed him out the door as he left his house. He walked the short path to the cabin’s porch. It was a small, two bedroom log style cabin. There was a small porch with a working grill on one end and two deck chairs with a table in between. Like his own house, the view of the lake and the mountains was spectacular.

Castiel put the box he was lugging on the table as he dug his keys out of his pockets. As he pushed open the door, the lighthouse windchime danced. The delivery truck was supposed to show up between 2 pm and whenever the fuck it felt like it. Sebastian darted between his legs as they entered the cabin. The kitchen was the first room that was entered when walking in the house. Just off of that was the living room. Sebastian began chasing the dust motes dancing in the beam of light shining through the living room window.

Castiel went through the cabin opening the windows in the kitchen and the living room. Then he moved on to the bedroom and the bathroom, opening the windows in there as well. He wanted to air out the cabin before Mr. Winchester arrived. He went under the bathroom sink and grabbed the cloth and can of _Pledge_ he kept under there and then went back into the kitchen to turn on his iPad that he left on the scarred kitchen table and opened his Pandora app. He chose the adult hits station, and began dusting. He started with the living room, going over the bookshelf, the flatscreen tv on the small entertainment center and the large oval coffee table. He went from room to room before pulling the upright out of the the hall closet. He plugged it in and turned it on, the loud noise startling Sebastian enough to jump onto the living room window sill. Castiel was careful to use the right settings for the area rugs, versus the wood floor. He then went into the bedroom and changed the sheets and comforter, swapping out the pink and yellow floral pattern for flannel sheets in hunter green and blue pinstripe. He had just started pulling out the old pots and pans when he heard a truck rumble down the drive. Castiel went out on the porch to signal the driver. He watched as they started down towards his drive, before backing up the path towards the cabin’s small parking spot.

 

A stocky man in a _U-Pack Moving Company_ tee and a _Red Sox_ cap hopped out of the front seat, followed by a teenager on the passenger side. Castiel could tell by the shape of their face and nose that they were related. Father and Son maybe.

“Hey there,” Red Sox called out. “You C. Novak?”

“That’s me. What do we have?”

“Just a bunch of boxes. And a desk. Looks antique,“ the man said, sweeping the cap off to scratch at his head. “Any place particular you want everything?”

“You know what, let's just bring it all into the living room. We can set the desk by the window.”

“You got it, buddy. Let's go, Jason, start moving.” The boy, Jason, rolled his eyes in typical teenage fashion and went to open the back of the moving truck.

It took less than ten minutes to get all the boxes in with everyone helping, though _Red Sox_ tried to insist that Castiel didn’t need to help. But Castiel wasn’t just going to stand there and watch when he had two capable hands. They carefully maneuvered the desk, which, Castiel had to agree, did in fact look antique. He hoped Mr. Winchester would be okay with where he’d placed it. If this was his desk for writing, he’d have the same stunning view that he had on his porch, with the desk in front of the wide living room window. Castiel made sure to give the movers a tip before they left, thanking them.

He went back inside and finished pulling out the old pots and pans and opened up the box of the new ones. Castiel washed and dried those as his head bobbed to the music. He put the new kitchen set away, and put the older one in the box. He would drop them off at Goodwill over the weekend. Castiel went back through the house and closed the windows up to keep the bugs from getting in. He turned off Pandora and it was eerily silent. He couldn’t help but notice that there was a charge in the air. Castiel looked down and noticed the hair on his arms standing up. Well, that was interesting. He felt like he was on the verge of something. That still in the air just before all hell broke loose. He waited, head tilted, listening for something. Anything.

“Hello?” he called out quietly and wished he had a tape recorder. He had a feeling that this would have been a perfect time for an E.V.P. session. “Is there someone here?“ Castiel asked. He sucked in a breath as he felt a wash of cool air across his neck. His heart beat in a fast tattoo as he slowly turned around.

Nothing.

Castiel blew out a breath as a hysterical giggle bubbled up and out of his lips. He was not afraid of spirits, but he wasn’t ambivalent towards them either. He’d had experiences before, in other places. Old churches. In cemeteries during ghost tours. At his grandmother Rowena’s old house that was built in the 1800’s. But this was the first time he’d had something happen on his property before. He’d had tenants ask about unusual things happening and he had laughed it off. Being a believer did not mean that every house was haunted. In fact, the cabin itself was only twenty-two years old, and had seen no deaths. If anything, it would have to be the land that held the energy.

Or… Castiel cocked his head again and contemplatively looked at the desk now housed in the living room. Residual Energy, maybe? Object attachment? Perhaps he would ask Mr.Winchester about it when he arrived.

At quarter to five, Castiel grabbed the box of old pots and pans, balanced his iPad on top and headed out the door, trying to decide whether he wanted to go for a run or a swim. He was halfway up the path before he swore. Castiel put the box down on a tree stump and headed back toward the cabin. He’d locked Sebastian inside.

Except when he got back to the cabin his heart tripped, as he could see Sebastian curled up on the desk, through the window. The window he was sure he had closed.

 

Castiel’s nerves were a little bit shot that evening, so instead of going for a run or a swim, he found himself enjoying a glass of - _oh who was he kidding_ \- a goblet of wine, a _That 70’s Show_ marathon, and a treat from his dragon bowl. He’d never gone back and closed the window again, instead he’d gone home. He was a little shaken up and distracted himself by making the two dozen cupcakes he had promised for Alexis Cowe’s birthday at the bowling alley the next night. The woman was turning eighty years old and could out-bowl most of the men’s league.

Sebastian had wandered back an hour or so after Castiel had gone back to the house. He was ashamed to have been a little nervous around him, but the cat seemed no worse for the wear. Castiel decided he would man up and head back over there with a tape recorder Friday night. Just to see if there was something he needed to warn his tenant about when he arrived on Saturday. Or maybe he would just shut his mouth. He supposed a man who specialized in paranormal fiction had already heard plenty of Ghost Stories. He would play it by ear.

Castiel took another hit, snuggling down into his couch, already regretting his indulgence as he knew he was going to be sluggish the next day. It was never good to be sluggish on Super Soaker Fridays. Caleb and Hunter were going to annihilate him during his lunch break, was the last cognitive thought Castiel had as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean Winchester cursed up a blue streak as he passed fire lane 71 for what had to be at least the ninth time. Of course the battery had died in his GPS and trying to get a signal on his phone here in the mountains proved as effective as holding off a tsunami with an umbrella. He sighed in disgust as he tossed the phone down in the passenger seat of his baby. Dean’s 1967 black Chevy Impala was his prized possession. It was the one good thing left to him by his deadbeat of a father and it was his pride and joy. Hell, he’d be pressed to say it was more important to him than his first novel, though that was a close second.

He needed this break. Had been so anxious in fact, that he’d left a day early. Between travelling all over the country to collect stories for his next book, a series of tales from the most haunted spots in America, and the press junket for his novel turned movie, _The Fire_ , he was utterly fried. When his agent Mark Cain had suggested he spend the summer in a quiet little cabin in Maine, Dean had felt such relief at the idea. He could work on his book without distractions. Each chapter was to be a different ghost story or legend based on the eye witness accounts he had collected on his tour around the U.S.. He now planned to do some local research on Echo Lake to see if there were any hidden gems in his new temporary home.

Ironically, though Dean was a writer of paranormal thrillers, he was a true skeptic. Oh, he believed that the witnesses he spoke to truly believed in what they thought they saw. Much like people mistook a bear for Bigfoot, Dean was more apt to blame it on an over-active imagination and too many horror films. Or in some cases, just a desire to believe in something more. Not that he was complaining. The majority of the time it was the believers who read his work.

As Dean drove past fire lane 71 yet again - _mother fucker_ \- he tried to focus on the view. It was truly beautiful. The mountains were spectacular, in dreamy shades or purple and grey and green, and the lakes were sparkling under the summer sun. He imagined how it would look in a fog and was determined to make sure he got some pictures while he was here.

Dean took a left at a sign that he actually didn’t think was familiar and did an internal dance of joy as he seemed to have found the main road. He perked up even more when he spied a _Dunkin Donuts_ nestled between a gas station and a _Rite Aid_. He pulled into a spot in the back of the parking lot to avoid anyone dinging his baby. His phone began to chirp rapid fire, letting him know that he once again had a signal and no doubt some scathing texts from Anna.

Anna Milton, the other reason he was ready to get out of dodge. He knew going in that he shouldn’t have slept with her. He heard the lecture from his younger brother Sam, his Uncle Bobby and his best friend Victor, but he’d gone and done it anyway. When he had first seen the model gracing the page of _Italian Vogue_ he knew he had to have her as the face of his novel. She seemed to embody everything he was looking for with his lead character. Coraline was ethereal, pale and stunning, with a yard of crimson hair and perfect pink lips. Anna was all of that, and when she was in costume for the shoot, it was like seeing Coraline come to life. He’d been swept up by the romance of it all. Of course it hadn’t lasted. He had known it wouldn’t, as Dean did not do commitment, a fact he was brutally honest about. It didn’t take long for the novelty to wear off as Anna’s personality was nothing like the character she embodied. Where Coraline was sweet and naive, Anna was sharp and shrewd. She was also vicious when she wanted to be, which was the exact opposite of Coraline’s kind nature. Soon after the book had been released he’d ended the relationship. They’d been together for maybe a month when he told her he thought that they would be better off as friends. She’d thrown a vase at his head in retaliation.

For a few months she’d shown up wherever he was going to be. A Mets game with his Uncle found her in the box seats with girlfriends. Dinner at Juniper & Ivy with his brother Sammy while he was visiting him in San Diego had her at the bar with some male model. At a movie premiere of some French film he took his cousin Jo to, she was in the back row. It was borderline stalkerish, but Cain and Sam said there was nothing he could do as she technically hadn’t done anything wrong. And then it seemed to taper off. It wasn’t until the buzz for the movie version of his novel started circling that she popped back up.

She started texting him again. At first it was just the standard _‘How have you been?_ ’ that had gradually morphed into _‘I miss you’_ and dirty pictures of herself. Dean had deleted the texts. She began showing up again when he was at social functions. She made sure the paparazzi got pictures too, fueling rumors of a reconciliation. It was when Dean just brushed her off that she began attacking the film and the actress, Bela Talbot, who’d been chosen to play Coraline in the cinematic version. She wasn’t exactly what Dean had pictured when writing the novel, but her performance had transcended any difference in appearance. The critics agreed. Dean had let it be known how wonderful he thought Bela had been and what a great job she had done and decided to let Anna’s comments roll off his back.

He had his vacation planned, had already shipped his clothes, some of his favorite books and movie collections, some video games and his playstation 3. He’d also sent his writing desk, an old relic that had been sitting unused and covered in old books and newspapers in Bobby’s den. His wife Ellen had said either use it, or get rid of it. Jo, who had been attending her second year as a drama and theater major at N.Y.U., was stoked to housesit for him at his condo in Manhattan for the summer with her boyfriend Garth, though his Aunt Ellen wasn’t too thrilled about it. They’d be arriving that Saturday to see him off. Well, that had been the plan. Until he’d arrived home Thursday night from a poker game at Vic’s.

Anna had stood outside of his building, just waiting for him.

_“Anna, what are doing here?”_

_The redhead lifted her head proudly and tossed back her long hair._

_“What? I can’t even come by to say hello?”_

_Dean looked down at his watch, though he already knew the time._

_“At one o’clock in the morning? Anna, please. Go home.”_

_Dean entered the lobby of his building, giving a nod to the night guard Frank and didn’t look back on his way up the stairs. He refused to use the elevators when he had two perfectly good legs. He already didn't work out as much as he should, if the slight pudge around his belly button was anything to go by, and unless he was drunk, he saw no reason not to climb the four flights to his door._

_As he came up on his floor and started down the hall, he pulled up abruptly as he heard the elevator ding. Anna stepped off and strode toward him. Frank must have thought they were back together. He would have to speak with security about her at some point if this kind of behavior was going to keep happening. He didn’t lease a condo reviewed to have the best security in the city for nothing._

_Dean sighed as he took out his key and let himself in, and Anna followed at his heels. He flipped on the light switch and headed straight to his kitchen to grab himself a beer._

_Anna arched a delicate brow. “Aren’t you going to offer me anything?”_

_Dean set his beer down on the table with a crack._

_“I’m going to offer you advice. Leave. There is nothing for you here. I don't know what you are expecting.”_

_Anna’s hazel gazed hardened._

_“I’m expecting a little courtesy. I am expecting you to answer when I call. I expect not to be treated like some whore you picked up in a brothel!” her voice had risen quite loud, but Dean only smirked._

_“Stop playing the victim. I never treated you like a whore. And I never made you any promises. I was completely upfront with you from the beginning, that I wasn't looking for anything serious. That I don't do serious. I do fun and light and hot. Which in the beginning, it was. “_

_“No. No, I refuse to believe it didn’t mean more than that. The way you touched me… no. Absolutely not.” She sounded so sincere in that moment that Dean couldn’t help but feel bad for her. He walked over to her and took her hands in his._

_“Anna, I am truly sorry if you thought our relationship was more than it was. But it has been over for a long time. We haven't slept together in nearly a year and a half. You need to move on.”_

_Anna yanked her hands out of Dean’s grasp. “Don’t you dare pity me,” she spat at him. “You’re going to regret this, Dean Winchester. I swear to God you will.”_

_When she stalked out it was in a flurry of fury and Chanel and Dean was just done. He went to his room and pulled out the overnight bag he was saving for Saturday and began throwing in all the things he hadn’t shipped out and had saved for the last moment. Toiletries, lube, reading glasses. A pair of sleep pants and an extra set of clothes in case his things for some reason hadn’t arrived in Echo Lake yet. He pulled his guitar case out from under his bed, and grabbed his laptop and charger and packed them in their case. He brought everything out to the living room and laid them on his leather couch. He then set his watch alarm for six am. He figured after a quick shower he could be on the road no later than seven and in Echo Lake by one, one-thirty at the latest._

He’d been close, it was almost two-thirty, but he hadn’t planned on getting lost. He hadn’t planned on hundreds of nearly identical dirt roads to miscellaneous campgrounds to trip him up. Now that he finally had service again, he could call his new landlord and ask if it was okay that he was a day early. Cain had set everything up and told him to be in touch with a Castiel Novak at some place called _Elements_ , and had emailed him the number. Dean picked up his phone to thumb through his contacts, choosing to ignore the three texts from Anna and just deleted them. He opened the one from Sam. He’d texted his brother early that morning, not going into detail, just that he was leaving earlier than scheduled. He’d also texted Jo, telling her that she and Garth could move in early, grateful that he had given her a copy of the house key the week before.

_From Bitch: Have a safe trip, call me when you get in. Jody says stay out of trouble. Love you, jerk._

Dean chuckled out loud. Jody was his brother Sam’s girlfriend. She was a no nonsense, kick ass cop who was both equally hot and scary when she wanted to be. They’d met two years prior. She been a witness in a case Sam was prosecuting and Sam wasted no time in asking her out after the trial was over. In the long run Sam had won the case and the girl.

_From you: Tell her I make no such promises. Love you too, bitch._

Dean then scrolled through his phone until he got to Novak. He hadn’t even pressed send when the screen went black. Dean groaned and banged his head on his steering wheel.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he muttered aloud to himself before hauling himself out of the car. He stretched his arms above his head, pulling his grey tee across his chest. He reached into the car again to grab his wallet and shoved it into the pocket of his jeans and ran a hand through his honey colored hair in an attempt to straighten it out after six hours with an open window. Destined to have wind wrecked hair, he headed to the door, hoping against hope that someone who worked there could tell him where _Elements_ was located.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel nearly whimpered when the bright sunlight coming in through his window woke him Friday morning. Thankfully, his body was used to waking fairly early in the morning, so although he had a late start, he could still make it to the shop before it opened. He’d just have to forgo a shower, shave and breakfast. Not that it mattered anyway. Castiel seemed to have perma-stubble. Even when he shaved in the morning, by the end of the day, his five o’clock shadow would return. Charlie said it made him look mysterious and sexy. Castiel thought it made him look like a hobo.

Castiel rushed to pull on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tee shirt that said _‘Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff’_. He slipped into his sandals, took some Advil to calm his pounding head, chasing it down with a half filled bottle of water. He then spent a few minutes shoveling in a couple of bites of taco dip out of a container with the refrigerator door open. Castiel ran to the laundry room to make sure Sebastian still had plenty of food before booking it out the door.

Castiel pushed it by stopping for coffee, but he needed it. After the crazy afternoon he’d had, the wine and the weed, he was dragging. And it was Friday, which meant war. Every Friday during his lunch break, he and his nephews would have a super soaker war behind the building. Castiel both loved and hated it. He loved the giggles that would erupt from Caleb and Hunter’s mouths as they soaked him mercilessly. The absolute joy on their faces from completely pulverizing him two on one. However, he hated how he froze when he would go back into the air conditioned building, dripping like a drowned rat. He’d learned the hard way to always keep spare clothes in the back office. Especially working so close to his brother and his boys. He’d never forget the the triple berry cherry attack of 2014.

Castiel debated on the ride to work on whether he should mention what he’d felt at the cabin to Charlie. He didn’t think she would laugh at him, but for some reason he felt like he should keep quiet about it. He’d tell her eventually, but for now it would be his little secret.

Castiel pulled into work and took a deep breath. He needed to make time for some meditation soon. But for now he was letting it all go and was determined to enjoy his day. For once, he had beaten Charlie, which meant he was first to get to the CD player, which meant he could pick the music. His day was looking up already.

* * *

 

 

Dean was a little mollified when he walked into the _Dunkin Donuts_ and the woman behind the counter blatantly checked him out. It was good to know he didn't look as crappy and tired as he felt. He gave her the patented Winchester smile.

“Hey there. Can I get an extra large coffee, black?”

“Sure, no problem.” The girl’s name tag read Jenny. She took an elastic off of her wrist and twisted her dark corkscrew curls up into a ponytail before grabbing the largest styrofoam cup and labeling it with a B. “Here on vacation?” she asked, with a smile.

“Yes actually. Staying for the whole summer. Can you you tell me where to find _Elements_?”

Jenny’s eyes lit up at the name. “Oh! Then you must be Castiel’s new tenant! The author, right?”

Dean laughed softly. “Yeah, that’s me. Dean Winchester. So I take it you know where it is?”

“I sure do,” she said, handing him his coffee. She took his card from his hand and continued. “You’re only a few minutes away. When you get out of here just bang a right, then take a left at the second set of lights and it’s about a quarter mile up the road on your right. It’s a purple building next to a lime green ice cream shop.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Dean thanked her for her time and walked back outside, pausing to take a deep sip of his coffee. He was thrilled to know that he was only a few minutes away from his intended location.

When Dean came upon the lot housing _The Sweet Spot_ and _Elements_ , he laughed out loud. It should have looked ridiculous. Instead, he found himself wanting to take a picture to preserve its small town charm. He pulled into the lot, parking in front of a sign that said ‘ _reserved for muggles_ ’ and found himself grinning. He shut off the car and then watched as a man fairly close to his height peeked out of the front door of the shop. He paid Dean no mind as he slipped fully out the door, clutching what looked to Dean like a large green and orange super soaker. He couldn’t really make out the man’s features, but Dean could see that he had phenomenal calves and thighs and defined forearms. Dean watched in amusement as the man took off to the left, slipping behind the building. Not thirty seconds later did he see two young boys in Spider-Man bathing suits, floaties and goggles, also clutching super soakers, sneak out of _The Sweet Spot_ , obviously looking for someone.

Dean got out of the car and one of the boys glanced over at him. Dean smiled and motioned with his hand towards the left side of the other building and the child grinned at him, showing a gap where two front teeth were missing. The child yanked on his brother's arm and they scurried off to the right to surprise their victim. When Dean heard a loud scream of surprise followed by raucous laughter he knew their attack had been a success. Dean laughed and said a silent ‘ _sorry dude_ ’ to Mr. Hot Thighs.

 

Dean fet cool air scented with cedar and the tiniest hint of jasmine as he walked through the shop's doors. It washed over him in a soothing wave. He glance up and noticed a starry ceiling. There were also hanging glass stars and moons and planets in swirling colors. The eggshell colored walls were covered in artwork with small price tags discreetly tucked into the corners of the frames. He was so caught up in looking around, it took him a minute to notice the pretty red head behind the counter. Big brown eyes, wide smile and a riot of curly hair. Looking at her in her purple flowered peasant dress and headband adorned with baby’s breath, he couldn’t help but think how perfectly she fit the image of the owner of a shop like this. Though for some reason there was something in her face that seemed vaguely familiar. He couldn’t imagine why. He’d never been to Echo Lake. Perhaps she just had one of those faces.

“Hello, welcome to _Elements_ ,” she said brightly.

Dean inclined his head. “Castiel Novak?”

“Um, no, he’s my--,” she didn’t get to finish as a loud bang sounded in the back, before they heard a male voice bellowing.

“Yeah, you better run!”

Dean felt a curling heat settle in his stomach at the sound of a whiskey-soaked voice.

“Just you wait! It’s going to happen when you least expect it,” the voice continued. Dean heard a muffled response in reply followed by “Don’t you _‘I-love-you-Uncle-Cassie’_ me, you little terrors.” The words were harsh but the laughter in that deep timbre was barely contained.

“Ugh, I am sopping,” the voice was getting closer. “Thank God I have extra clothes here.”

“And this,” the redhead said with a flourish of hands, “is my cousin, Castiel Novak.”

The man looked up and Dean felt like he had been punched in the gut. The soaked man was the embodiment of a walking orgasm. Dark brown hair sticking up in tufts, like he’d just rolled out of bed, or off someone. Wide pink lips that managed to look both chapped and soft at the same time. A stubbled jaw that Dean imagined would feel amazing between his thighs. Then there were the eyes. Dean didn't think he’d ever seen eyes so blue. He guessed that they would be nearly black when in the throes of passion, and the color of a stormy sea in the right light.

Dean cleared his throat, realizing he’d just been standing there waxing poetic while the pair in front of him just stood waiting. Red with an amused smile and Castiel... well, Castiel looked gobsmacked and if he wasn’t mistaken, more than a little embarrassed.

Dean tried to put him at ease with a warm smile.

“Hey there, I’m Dean Winches--”

“I know who you are. I’m sorry, you haven’t caught me at my best. Do you mind terribly waiting for me while I change?” Castiel’s tone was stiff and formal and if Dean wasn’t so good at reading people, he might have been offended. As it was, he could tell that Castiel was just a little bit mortified.

“Sure, no problem Cas. I’ll just hang out and talk to Red over here.”

Castiel paused and cocked his head to the side for a second, as though studying something fascinating. Then he nodded and took his dripping self to the back. Dean watched until he disappeared from view.

“I’m Charlie, by the way,” Red cut in.

 _Charlie. Charlie. Why was that familiar_? Then it clicked.

“Wait. Holy shit, you’re Charlie Bradbury?” Dean nearly shouted, excitement coloring his tone.

“Um, yeah. You know me?” Her voice was tinged with baffled surprise.

Dean slapped his hands on the counter and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I know you. You’re Charlie _fucking_ Bradbury! You created the _Moondoor Chronicles_! Damn, I knew I recognized you!”

Charlie laughed in delight. “Well, for the record, I recognized you too.”

Dean was really starting to like this town. He settled down to discuss the skinny on the local LARPing in the area while they waited for Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

When Castiel reached the back office he took a few steadying breaths to calm himself down. Dean Winchester was in his shop. Looking like a fucking _G.Q_. model, while he looked like a cat that had just been thrown into the water. Dean’s publicity shots did not not do him justice. His eyes, for one, were a bright green, stuck somewhere between moss and seafoam, with these adorable little crinkles that showed up when he smiled. His hair was short and spiky, the color of dark honey and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if it was as soft to the touch as it looked. He had pretty pink lips, plump, and Castiel could imagine happily nibbling on them all day. Then there was the constellation of freckles across the bridge of his nose. To top it all off, he was tall, Castiel guessed at least an inch over his six foot frame. Castiel had never been the shorter one in a relationship. _Relationship_. What the fuck was he thinking? Hadn’t he already made a pledge that he was not going to go looking for some crazy fling with his hot novelist tenant? No matter how attractive he was? No matter how attractive said novelist found him, judging by the long looks he had received. Nope. _Shake it off, Cas._

Now ‘Cas’, that was new. He hadn’t been called ‘Cas’ since college. His family all called him ‘Castiel’ or ‘Cassie’, though a drunk Charlie would occasionally call him ‘Novak’. Hearing Dean say his name in his smooth low tone brought back pleasant memories, and a heat to his gut.

Castiel pushed his dangerous thoughts aside and changed into new jeans and a tee shirt. He groaned when he realized all he had was his red _Harry Potter_ shirt with a golden snitch in the front. He almost wished he’d had just a plain shirt, before shrugging it off. This was him. And he wasn’t going to change for anyone.

When Castiel emerged from the back he raised a challenging brow at Dean, who was staring him down, eyes running over his body. Finally he met Castiel’s gaze and winked.

“Ten points to Gryffindor.”

Castiel couldn’t hold it together, he burst out laughing. “Smooth, Mr. Winchester.”

“Eh, I try,” Dean said with a grin. “Sorry to barge in on you early, I know you weren't expecting me till tomorrow afternoon. If it’s an issue, I can find a hotel for the night.”

Castiel took pity, because as earnest as Dean’s words were, he was sure the man was hoping he would be able to go to the cabin.

“It’s no problem. How was your drive?“

Dean sighed. “Long. Longer because I kept passing the same fire lane for about an hour before I found civilization. Does everyone in this town know you?” he asked, with laughter in his voice.

“Ah yes, the joys of growing up in a small town. Did you stop for directions or something?”

“Yeah, at the _Dunkins_ a few miles back.”

“Oh, they definitely know him,” Charlie laughed. “Castiel keeps them in business.”

“Shut up, I don’t see you turning down the coffee when I bring it.”

“Touche, sir, touche.”

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean. “Actually, if you want to give me like five minutes, you can follow me to the cabin. I have to run home to grab some cupcakes I need to drop off at the bowling alley.”

Dean’s brows rose. “You a bowler?”

Castiel laughed. “Not a good one. I actually just cater for them part time. My friend Benny owns the alley.”

Dean’s smile was radiant. “Jeez Cas, landlord, business owner and caterer? Is there anything you can’t do?”

It was Castiel’s turn to wink. “I’ll let you know. Alright, Charlie, I should be back in about an hour and then you can jet.” Out of the corner of his eye Castiel watched as Dean wandered over to the bookshelf and saw him smile softly when he saw that all of his work was there. “I have Meg coming by to drop off some of the prints we ran out of. Is that going to be a problem? Because if it is, I can call her and have her come later, after you're gone.”

Charlie drew up at that. “No. It’s fine. I can handle it. I’m not the one who should feel bad anyway. She’s the one being a... what’s that word you always use?”

“Assbutt?”

“Yeah. She’s the one being an assbutt, not me.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Castiel said. “Dean? I am ready now.”

Dean nodded. “See ya later, Charlie. Text me when the next battle is.”

“You got it.” She nudged Castiel. “Got myself a new handmaiden.”

Castiel chuckled and followed Dean out the door.

He came out and saw Dean standing next to a gorgeous behemoth of a car and thought _of course. Of course a guy who walked and talked like sex would have a classic car like this._

 

“Hey, do you have to come back here? I mean, after you deliver your cupcakes,” asked Dean, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yes, I have to relieve Charlie, the shop doesn’t close until five.”

“Then how about you just ride with me? I have to go back out anyway. I just want to drop some stuff off, get my laptop on the charger. That way you can point out the grocery store on the way and I can just bring you back here.”

Now there was a thought. “I’ve never seen frosting on a steering wheel before,” Castiel muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Dean’s baffled voice cut through Castiel’s musings. He shook his head.

“Sorry, I was just having visions of hitting a pothole and cupcakes flying, and frosting on what I imagine is some damn fine interior leather.”

Dean threw back his head and laughed and the sight was slightly breathtaking. “I think we can risk it, Cas. Hop in.”

Castiel stuck his tongue out at his nephews, who were making faces at him through the window of _The Sweet Spot_ and opened the passenger door of Dean’s car. Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s across the hood. “Okay, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Dean laughed again. “Just get in the car, Cas.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

Dean couldn’t stop side-eyeing Castiel as they drove along. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so physically attracted to someone at a first meeting. He could feel it down to his very bones. Cas even smelled enticing. Like citrus and earth. Not that it mattered. He could already tell Cas wasn’t for him. This wasn’t a guy you just fucked and left. No, Castiel, he was a long haul kind of guy. Getting involved with him wouldn’t be smart. He’d only wind up hurting him in the process. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make a good friend.

“I couldn’t help but notice you carry my books,” Dean said and Castiel smiled at him.

“Oh yes, I have been reading your stuff for years. Usually in bed, with the light on,” Cas said with a laugh.

“If I’m giving you nightmares, I am doing my job. So you’re related to Charlie Bradbury, huh? That’s pretty cool, Cas.”

“Big fan of the _Moondoor Chronicles_ , I see?”

“Oh yeah. My brother Sammy and I have weekends where we will just game with each other online. Only bathroom breaks allowed. Drives his girlfriend crazy, but we don’t get to see each other as much as we’d like with him in California and me in New York. So it’s kinda like our thing. Do you play?” Dean said, glancing at Castiel again.

“No, not really. I am more of a book and movie person. I’ve never been real good at gaming. My brother Gabriel though, he owns the ice cream shop next to me,” Castiel said, earning a nod to continue from Dean, “he is real good at it. He does that whole LARPing thing you and Charlie were talking about. Oh, left up here.”

“Oh yeah? You’ll have to introduce me,” Dean said as he took the turn.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. Right up here,” Castiel pointed a hand. “Okay, so over here is your Shaw’s market. There’s also a pharmacy in it with a minute clinic should you need it.”

“Hopefully not,” Dean laughed.

“Right over there,” Castiel said, pointing further up the road, “next to that car wash is the laundromat, but If I’m not using it, I really don’t mind if you want to use my washer and dryer, save yourself the trip.”

“That’s generous of you, Cas, thanks.”

“No problem. Alright, see that fire lane. Number 71? Take that right.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Castiel looked at him, baffled. “No, why would I kid about that?”

Dean snorted. “No, it’s just, I drove past this road so many times today, I was lost and kept passing it. A lot of these roads look the same.”

Castiel’s nose crinkled when he smiled and Dean absolutely did NOT find it adorable as fuck.

“Yes, it’s true. I guess when you grow up here you just get used to it. Okay, right here and follow it down till it forks, then bear left. “

Dean slowly drove the tree-lined path until he got to the fork, where the road went from paved to dirt. Thankfully it wasn’t pitted.

“This is a gorgeous car, Dean, how long have you had it?”

“My baby? Inherited her from my Dad when he died. The only worthwhile thing the bastard ever gave me,” Dean muttered, earning a look of concern from Castiel. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that out loud.”

Dean rarely talked personal things with Sammy, let alone strangers he just met, no matter how attractive he thought they were. Dean was startled to feel a gentle touch on his thigh.

“Do not worry, Dean. It won’t leave this car,” Castiel said it so resolutely that Dean couldn’t help but smile softly and nod in thanks.

“It’s coming up right after this bend. My house and the cabin are connected by a path, so we're kind of on top of each other.”

“That’s kinky, Cas,” Dean said with a wink, dispelling the serious atmosphere. Dean slowed the car down as Castiel’s house came into view and he looked right towards his future summer home. He started to pull into Castiel’s driveway, but Castiel stopped him.

“Just park in front of the cabin, Dean, I know you have stuff to unload. I’ll run over to my house and get the cupcakes and meet you back here.”

When Dean and Castiel parked and got out of the car, he let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. “Wow. Look at that view.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s one of the few constants in life,” Castiel said reverently. “I’ll be right back, Dean. Here are the keys.” Castiel handed him a keychain with dangling bumblebees hanging off of it.

As Castiel headed down the path to his own house Dean opened the trunk and grabbed his guitar case and his overnight bag and brought them up the porch. He jogged back down to get his laptop out of the back seat. As he walked back up the porch, he took another look around. He had a small table and two deck chairs facing the mountains and the water. To the left was Castiel’s house, which also sported a deck with chairs. He also had a fire pit in the yard to the left of his small driveway and a long, wide white dock that stretched out from land to water, with two adirondack chairs with a little small outdoor table between them. He imagined it was a lovely place to sit and relax. As it was, he was already daydreaming about brewing his first cup of coffee in the morning to enjoy on his own front porch.

He unlocked the door and hauled his stuff inside, happy that his desk had been placed in front of the window, next to an outlet. The first thing he did was plug in his laptop to charge. Even if he got blocked while writing, at least the view would be gorgeous. Dean noted that all of his neatly labeled boxes were in the living room, waiting to be unpacked and sorted. For now he just grabbed the one labeled bedroom and searched out his new room. It was clean, a little sparse, with a queen size bed dressed in warm plaid flannel. There was a small night stand, and a bureau with an attached mirror. On the bureau was a small green vase housing a clutch of daisies. Like the town itself, the cabin too was charming. Dean dropped his box on the bed and hurried back outside, not wanting to keep Castiel waiting. When he got back outside, Castiel was already there, leaning against the Impala and holding two of those throw away foil pans with the clear plastic lids, one stacked on top of the other. Inside Dean could see chocolate cupcakes, covered in pale pink frosting and topped with chocolate candy bowling balls and pins.

Dean hurried over to open the passenger door for Castiel, taking the trays from him, so he could get himself settled and seatbelted.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, smiling at the writer’s chivalry.

“No problem, Cas, those look fucking phenomenal, it would be a crime for them to get dropped trying to get into my baby. Did you make the candy on top yourself?”

“Yes, but it’s not all that impressive, I have molds. I just have to melt the chocolate.”

“The only thing I can bake is pie,” Dean shared as he got himself buckled and started up the car. “It was kind of me and my Mom’s thing when I was a kid. I was fourteen when she died, and I hoarded all of her recipes, but her pie is still the only thing I can do justice. And burgers. I make a mean burger,” Dean wanted to facepalm at his verbal diarrhea. There he went again, dropping more personal information that Castiel neither needed nor probably wanted.

“Burgers are my favorite, I’ll have to have you make me one to see if your bragging rights are earned,” Castiel teased, easily sidestepping the little emotional bomb Dean had dropped.

“You’re on, buddy.”

* * *

   
The ride back was quicker than he would have liked. Dean had enjoyed spending time with Castiel and was sad to see him go, which was ridiculous considering he’d known him a grand total of an hour and a half. Not to mention how they were going to be neighbors for the next three months.

Dean was happy to learn that despite the shoddy reception in some areas, it wasn’t something he would have to worry about in the cabin unless the weather was absolutely terrible. If the power went out, Dean could always go old school with some pen and paper. He planned on checking out the local library on Saturday, just to get some history on the town. He knew he could google most of it, but Dean preferred researching the old fashioned way when he could. Plus, he enjoyed the feel of libraries. There was comfort in the musty leathery smell of old parchment and book bindings. He was also hoping he could get Castiel to come out with him sometime soon. Give him the lowdown on the locals and any paranormal stories in the area.

Dean pulled into a convenience store with a big wood-carved moose with a _no littering_ sign hanging from its neck. Above the store there was a neon sign that said _Jim Bob’s Bait & Tackle_. There were signs in the window declaring a special on _B_ _udweiser_ and _Y_ _uengling_ , and another sign that said he could purchase his fishing license. Perfect.

The bell rang as Dean walked into the store. A young kid, probably about seventeen, with a shock of black hair and a nose ring glanced up at him before turning back to his cell phone. Dean wandered down the aisles of the small store, grabbing a small styrofoam cooler, thinking it would be a good idea to have one for days he wanted to spend on the lake. He grabbed a six pack of _Yuengling_ from behind the glass cooler and debated with himself on whether he wanted to spring for a copy of Busty Asian Beauties before deciding against it. Instead he asked for a pack of Marlboro Reds and a bag of ice. He wasn’t a big smoker, but there were times when he was on a writing roll where he would just feel the craving come on. More often than not they wound up burning out in the ashtray, but he liked having the option.

The kid, whose nametag said Jesse, rang him up.

“Anything else?” he asked, in that monotone that teens so often had when trying to look bored. Though, as Dean thought about it, the kid probably was.

“Uh, yeah, I wanna purchase a fishing license.”

Jesse sighed. “Jim,” he called out towards a backroom to the left of the register. “Someone wants a license.”

Dean heard the shuffling of feet before a portly man with a bass pro shop cap came from the backroom over to the register.

“Looking for a license?”

“Yeah. I’m not from from Maine though.”

“S’all right, you can get a temporary license. We get a lot of vacationers during the summer. I can do ya a two weeker or a month long one.”

“Well, I’m here till September, do you have any that go three months?”

Jim shook his head. “Sorry, no. But you can just reup your license at the end of the month. Come back here and I’ll do it for ya for half price.”

Dean smiled. “Sounds great, how much?”

It wound up costing him twenty-seven dollars and he’d had to fill out some paperwork, but by the time he was done, he had a license, a tip on where to buy a decent fishing pole, and directions on where to go to dinner for the best crab cake sliders in town.

When Dean got back out to his car, he opened his cooler and filled it with the ice he’d purchased inside and stuck his bottles of yuengling in them. He’d just keep it on his porch anyway. He pulled out and headed over to the _Shaw’s_ that Cas had pointed out to him. Dean was really starting to drag but he needed to go shopping.

He pushed his carriage down the overly bright aisles and vaguely wished he had his flannel on. Grocery stores were always chilly. He grabbed a pound of ground _Dunkin coffee_ , some fruit loops and a couple cans of _Chef Boyardee_. He went to the deli to get a pound of _Land o Lakes_ and a half pound of turkey. He also grabbed some bacon, ham steak, hamburger, and a can of morton salt. As he grabbed a gallon of milk, he noticed a few people looking at him and wondered if it was because they recognized him or because he was just new and this was a small town.

Dean cashed out at the register, knowing that he forgot some things, but was too tired to care. Instead he backtracked the way he had come and headed towards _The Whaleback_ to get himself some of their raved about crab cake sliders and onion straws to go. By the time he was on his way back to the cabin it was nearly six thirty and the heavenly smell coming from his takeout bag was making his stomach gurgle.

He gave himself a mental high-five when he made it home only having to turn around once, after passing the road. He pulled up in front of the cabin and killed the engine. After bringing his groceries inside and putting them away, Dean grabbed his cooler and crab cakes from the car and sat down in one of his porch chairs. He used the bottle opener on his keychain to open his beer. He took a long pull and sighed in satisfaction. He could see that Castiel wasn’t home from the bowling alley yet and wondered if he would see the man before he went in for the night. He doubted it.

Dean opened his bag and pulled out one of his sliders. He took a bite and moaned out loud. It was flaky and slightly sweet, but balanced out with a zesty sauce that had a hint of tabasco in it. Dean downed them both in less than five minutes. He sighed contentedly, looking out at the water as he munched on his onion straws. He could see a loon take a dive and though he couldn’t see where it popped up again, he could hear it’s call. Dean wound up drinking another beer out there, staying outside until twilight turned to full on darkness. He pretended he wasn’t hoping for another chance to talk to Cas and went inside to shower off the day.

Changed into fresh boxers and nothing else, Dean climbed under a sheet, foregoing the thick comforter and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. The sounds of the loons and the symphony of crickets lulled him into a sleep faster and deeper than he’d had in years.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

It was the sun coming through the window that woke Dean up the next morning. He picked his watch up off of the nightstand. 6 am. He stretched out and for a moment just laid there, enjoying the quiet. Revelling that there were no phone meetings with his editor or agent, no immediate deadlines, no boring parties where he would have to pretend to like classical music and caviar when all he wanted was some AC/DC and a bacon cheeseburger. Yes, he could get quite used to this vacation stuff.

He sat up and groaned when he remembered that he had never put away any of the boxes filled with his belongings from New York last night. He slid out of bed and grabbed the large box that was at the foot of the bed. He grabbed his keys that he’d tossed on the bureau the night before and used them to cut through the tape. He quickly unpacked the clothes, leaving a pair of khaki shorts and a plain black t-shirt and boxers to change into. After dressing, he headed to the kitchen to brew himself a pot of coffee. He found that he was grinning to himself, already anticipating taking that first sip outside on his porch.

As Dean waited for his coffee to brew, he opened up the box that was in the livingroom. He pulled out his PS3 and a stack of games. _Why don’t you get the PS4, Dean?_ His brother had asked him. _Because I already have a ton of games for this one. Newer doesn’t always mean better Sammy,_ Dean had replied.

He pulled out his Blu-ray player that let him access his Netflix and Hulu accounts through the television. He was impressed with the flatscreen Cas provided in the cabin. The entertainment center had a shelf that he could place both of his systems on and a cabinet underneath. He put his games to one side and began unloading all of his DVDs. He didn’t bring every movie he owned, but he did bring the classics; his _Clint Eastwood_ collection, _City Slickers_ one and two, _Harry Potter_ , _Lord of the Rings_ , the _Back to the Future_ trilogy and, of course, _The Fifth Element_. He also had his guilty pleasure, all the available seasons of his favorite show, _Dr. Sexy M.D._ Dean shoved the small DVD case holder housing a few of his favorite pornos all the way to the back. The handful of books he brought, his _Vonnegut_ double pack, the latest _J.D. Robb_ and his dog-eared _Walt Whitman_ collection, he brought back into his bedroom to put in the nightstand.

The delicious aroma of the coffee filled the cabin and Dean searched the cabinets for the coffee mugs. He smiled when he came across an oversized baby blue one with cartoon bumblebees depicted in various states of morning routines flying all over it. Bees in nightcaps and pajamas. Bees holding little cups of coffee while those little white wavy lines imitating steam billowed from them. Bees eating toast and honey. Cas sure had interesting, if not adorable taste.

Dean filled his mug with strong black coffee and stepped barefoot onto the porch. The sun had burnt off any lingering fog. Dean took his first gratifying sip and sighed happily. He walked over to the railing and leaned against it as he drank, enjoying the still cool morning.

It was quiet, the water was barely rippling. Dean could see other houses, or maybe cabins, it was hard to tell, dotting along the sides of the shoreline and across the lake. From his vantage point he could see the darker twisting trails on _Echo Mountain_. He’d have to look into the best trails for hiking it. It was not very large, just around thirteen hundred feet. He’d take the beginners trails, but no doubt his hamstrings would want to kick his ass for it later anyway. However, he was sure the view would be worth the pain. Maybe he could get Cas to go with him. He certainly looked like he could handle a little hiking with those runner’s legs of his. Oh yes, he’d noticed.

As though conjuring him from thought alone, Dean drew up tall as he saw Castiel jog down his front porch steps. He had on grey shorts and a black t-shirt with a logo Dean couldn’t quite make out. His dark hair was as ruffled as it had been the day before and it looked like he was listening to an iPod of some kind if the earbuds and white wire tracking down his shirt was anything to go by.

Dean watched as Cas walked down his dock, and stopped at the back of his chairs to do a series of stretches. Dean unconsciously licked his lips as a sliver of skin was revealed as Castiel stretched his arms over his head. Realizing that his cup had long since been empty and that he had been staring like a creeper, Dean went back inside. He refilled his coffee cup and grabbed his cell to check his messages.

He had one from Cain asking if he had made it okay and if he thought he’d get any inspiration from the area. He had another one from Sam asking him whether he was settled in and telling him to call him when he got a chance. Last was one from Jo saying that Anna had shown up, extremely pissed off that he was gone and not receiving her calls. When Jo refused to give Anna his location, she’d apparently thrown a fit loud enough to have the neighbors threaten to call the police. Dean texted her back an apology. He would have to talk to Sam, find out if this was worth looking into a restraining order for.

Dean refilled his coffee for a third time and sat at his desk and opened his laptop. He looked out the window and watched as Cas, done with his stretches, took off at a jog up the dirt road. Dean assumed it had to branch off into other trails around the lake. He continued to watch until Castiel was out of view, and turned his attention back to his laptop screen.

He wanted to work on the outline for the haunted collection he was putting together. Decide what order he wanted to do them in. It was going to be a series of short paranormal stories based on eyewitness accounts and legends from some of the supposedly most haunted places in the U.S. The stories themselves would be fiction.

By the time two hours had passed, he had managed to narrow it down to five locations, excluding _Echo Lake_ , which he would save for last. He still needed to research the area. As it was, he was already inspired by the town itself. He would be doing a story set in San Francisco, focusing on a haunted girls school that saw several deaths due to an earthquake in the early nine-teen hundreds. Another would be set in Athens, Ohio, about a phantom train and headless conductor. Those had been some fun interviews. He was sure that the majority of those sightings at the abandoned tracks were aided by the kind bud and _pabst blue ribbon_ the witness had partaken in. But it would make for a fun story.

Of course he was also doing a Halloween story; that one would be set in Salem, Massachusetts. The interviews he’d had there were almost enough to make him a believer. One shop owner had been reduced to tears when recounting a tale of a spirit residing in her house, which happened to be built on land that saw quite of a few hangings.

There would also be a story about a soldier haunting in Gettysburg Pennsylvania, and one set in New Orleans, about a haunted plantation house and a voodoo curse. He would end the collection with a story based in _Echo Lake_.

Dean stood up and stretched. And nearly swallowed his tongue.

Castiel was back from his run, and currently taking off his shoes and socks, shirt already stripped off and draped across a chair. He was sporting the most cut hipbones Dean had ever seen. Dean watched as he walked to the edge of his dock and executed a perfect dive. He felt like a voyeur but couldn't really be bothered to care. He found himself wandering out onto his own porch, watching Castiel tread water.

As though sensing Dean watching, Castiel’s eyes connected with his. He smiled at Dean, a wide happy smile that showed all of his teeth and scrunched his nose. He was gorgeous. Dean gave him a little wave. He watched as Cas hauled himself out of the water and Dean tried to remember not to swallow his tongue as he watched rivers of water run down that fit tan body. He watched as Castiel grabbed a towel off of one of the chairs and rubbed at his hair vigorously, making it stand up on end. Dean felt that stirring again, that punch in the gut, and it only grew stronger as Castiel walked towards him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

He had felt eyes on him when he was treading water. When he had locked gazes with the green-eyed man, there had been no mistaking the heat. Even from where he stood in the water. No, it was in the cool lift of that strong chin, and the barely there quirk of his full lips. It was his bow-legged stance, tall and at attention. It made Cas, _as that was how he was thinking of himself now_ , it made him want to throw away his self imposed rules. Why did he have to be Castiel the Serious, or Cassie the Dependable? Why couldn’t he just be Cas and have fun? Fun that didn’t involve water guns or rented shoes? He hadn't had a relationship since Balthazar, hell he hadn’t had a hot fling in years, why _couldn’t_ he have one with Dean?

Cas left his shirt as he made his way over to where Dean stood, leaning against the deck railing. He watched as Dean schooled his heated gaze into something a little more polite and cool. Cas found that adorable.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas, have a nice run?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “Have you been spying on me, Mr. Winchester?” he teased. “That could be considered creepy by some.”

Dean had the decency to blush, drawing attention to the smattering of freckles across his nose. Angel kisses, his mother would call them. Cas wanted to kiss each one himself.

“No, I uh, I noticed you doing your stretches when I came outside to drink my coffee. Then when I went in to get some writing done, I saw you leave through the window.”

Castiel laughed. “Okay, you know, that doesn’t make it sound any less creepy.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, kinda realized that as I was saying it.”

Cas decided to take pity and let him off the hook. In fact, he was rather tickled that Dean was nervous around him. He thought it should have been the other way around.

“How was your first night?”

“Awesome. This place is great, man. I haven’t slept that well in I can’t remember how long.”

“I’m glad. Sometimes people from the city have a hard time with the quiet.”

“Well, I’m originally from Kansas, so I’ll take the crickets over the car horns any day.”

“Huh. You know, it doesn’t say that in your bio. In fact, it doesn’t say much of anything aside from you residing in New York.”

Castiel regarded the man steadily. He gave Dean credit for the poker face. No change in those gorgeous eyes and just the slightest tic in his jaw told Cas that Dean’s past wasn’t something he shared easily. So he was not surprised when the man deflected.

“What can I say, Cas,” he said with a wink, “I’m shy.”

Cas gawaffed. “You don't seem so shy in your photos. In fact, you seem downright friendly.”

Dean smiled wide at that, amusement shining in his gaze.

“What’re you saying, Cas? You wanna be my friend?”

Cas chuckled. “I’m thinking about it.”

Dean seemed to be regaining a little bit of his swagger and Castiel was happy for that.

“Well, would you care to think about it over dinner? Maybe I could pick your brain about the town?”

“Is the town going to be in your new book?” Castiel asked, excitement coloring his tone.

“See, this is something we could talk about over dinner. You could share some local legends? The best place to fish? How the hell the Whaleback makes their crab cakes so light yet so filling at the same time?”

Castiel laughed again. “Already discovered those, huh?”

“Jim over at _Jim Bob's_ told me I wasn’t really on vacation till I had one, so how could I not?” Dean said.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but there is no way you are going to get that recipe out of anyone. It’s a family secret and Mrs. Lafitte guards it with a ferocity reserved for mama bears and their cubs.”

“Damn,” Dean said, comically snapping his fingers. “Ah well. Wanna go out with me anyway? As friends? We can totally be friends, right? I make a really good friend.”

“I bet you do,” Cas snickered.

“No, I’m not talking about sex friends. I mean twist my arm, and I probably wouldn’t say no...”

“Charming sir, charming.”

“In all seriousness, I would like to be your friend, Cas. I’m gonna be here for three months. I’d like to get to know you, get to know the town and its people. And not just for my book. I feel, I don't know, drawn to this place. Drawn to you. I don’t mean that as some cheesy line.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as a flush crawled up his face. “ Sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Castiel reached out and laid a hand on Dean’s on the railing. He smiled fondly as he watched Dean worry at his bottom lip.

“No Dean, it’s fine. I would like to be friends with you. And I would be more than happy to talk to you about the town and the local legends.” Castiel gently squeezed Dean’s hand before releasing it. “Perhaps even the one about the haunting of the covered bridge on Angel Road.”

Dean’s face lit up like a child’s at Christmas, but Cas held up a hand before he could speak.

“But tonight, I can’t. I have to relieve Charlie at the store at one, and then I need to bring my nephews over to my parents for family dinner night while Gabe closes up shop.”

“Your nephews? The members of the super soaker club?” Dean asked with a grin.

“Yes, Caleb and Hunter. Saturdays are the busiest for their Dad’s shop and it takes the longest to close. So I take them with me sometimes so they aren’t bored out of their minds.” Castiel could tell Dean wanted to ask more questions. He supposed it was part of his curious nature as a writer. Thankfully Dean also seemed to know the cues of when someone didn’t want to elaborate.

“I do have tomorrow free, if that works for you,” Castiel said, sincerely hoping that it would.

“Tomorrow it is. Maybe we could do a little tour of the town before we eat? Take me to that covered bridge?” Dean’s voice was filled with enthusiasm and Cas found himself wishing it was already tomorrow.

“That sounds very pleasant. I am usually back and showered from my morning run by eleven am. I let myself sleep until nine on Sundays. So just come on over around eleven thirty and we’ll get started on that tour.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Dean said and for a moment they just stared at each other. It should have been weird, awkward. Instead, he felt warm.

The squawk of a crow broke the moment and Cas sighed. “Have a lovely rest of your day, Dean.”

“I’m headed to the library, so I am sure I will,” Dean said with a grin, and Castiel knew he was sincere. “Have a good day at work, Cas.”

When they parted, Castiel couldn’t help feeling as if, for some reason, it was bittersweet. And he’d be damned if he didn't think Dean was feeling the same way. He knew what Dean meant when he had said he was drawn to him. Castiel felt it too. It wasn’t just attraction. It was something more. Something… profound. He didn't know how it was going to work out. But he knew he wanted to explore it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

Dean spent most of the afternoon at the library. He found doing research on the town was a good distraction from dissecting his feelings. _Echo Lake_ was originally known as a frontier town. In the nearby town of _Fryeburg_ , the _Saco River_ had one of the first grist mills using water power in the late 1700’s. _Echo Lake_ followed suit and it boosted the agriculture. Corn, potato and grain farming was extremely popular, as well as lumber mills and leather factories.

Dean learned that after the civil war the railroad had been made to pass through the town, and that it brought many people from the cities with it. Inns, boarding houses, hotels and the occasional brothels were built and Echo Lake became more famous for being a resort town, though their other businesses still thrived.

Lots of possibilities for stories or legends, but Dean really wanted to hear about the covered bridge. He had to stop himself from looking it up. He wanted to hear about it straight from Cas. Dean sighed. There was a lot of things he wanted from Cas, and if he was honest with himself, it was kind of freaking him out. He didn’t know where this feeling of connection was coming from, this… profound bond, for lack of a better term. He just knew he felt it. It scared the hell out of him.

Aside from his brother Sam and his Uncle Bobby, Dean had made sure not to get too close to anyone. Oh, he had friends, and they were great. But no-one he did more than hang out with, watch movies, maybe play some basketball with. Not someone he shared his feelings with. The same went for his romantic entanglements. They always ran hot, but he always knew going in that they were temporary. It was safer that way. He had seen what happened to his father when his mother had died. He’d become a shell, and a lousy father. He had made a promise to himself at the ripe old age of fourteen that he would NEVER let anyone have that kind of power over him.

And now here he was, having a panic attack because a man he had known for barely a day was evoking all of these base feelings in him. It was terrifying and fascinating at the same time. He felt like Castiel had fucking imprinted on him, gotten under his skin, and they’d barely touched. A hand laid on a hand. A long lingering stare. This wasn’t fucking _Twilight_ and he was pissing himself off.

Maybe if they just fucked it would burn itself out. But even as he thought it, it left a bad taste in his mouth. Someone like Castiel deserved more than that, even if it did seem that the man was interested in more than just friendship. Dean wanted to protect the man from someone as damaged as himself. The other part of him said Castiel was a big boy and that it was up to him if he wanted to engage in the emotional trainwreck that was Dean Winchester.

It was all giving him a headache.

Dean left the library with some photocopied information and old pictures of the town, giving his thanks to Hannah, the librarian. On the recommendation of Jim Bob, he was headed over to Bridgton to _Unc'L Lunkers Bait & Tackle_, where he would be able to score the best fishing equipment. He hadn’t fished since he was a kid with his Uncle Bobby. He and Sammy used to tag along with Bobby and his two best friends Rufus and Crowley. They used to bitch and bicker like spouses and it was the funniest time of Dean’s childhood. Though when one spent most of their childhood sleeping in the back of a car and in and out of different schools, it was no wonder that one little speck of normalcy would be such a cherished memory.

Dean wound up with a silver cat on sale for sixty. He bought some lures too, but stopped at _Jim Bob’s_ on the way back to the cabin for some live bait. Then he stopped at _Renny’s_ to grab a beach chair cause no way was he lugging one of the adirondacks off of the porch to the little patch of beach in front of the cabin. As he drove, Dean had to stop himself from popping into Cas’ shop. He hit _Shaws_ again before going back to the cabin to grab some things he had forgotten the day before, like ketchup and laundry detergent. When he made it back home it was nearly four and uncomfortably humid. He left his new beach chair on the porch and went inside with the rest of his purchases. Dean put the styrofoam container of nightcrawlers in the back of the fridge. He was hoping he could talk Cas into going fishing with him at some point during their travels the next day.

Dean made himself a turkey sandwich and ate it standing up in the kitchen. Then he grabbed a blue and white striped towel from the linen closet in the bathroom and went into his bedroom to change into his swim trunks. Some god awful monstrosity covered in tropical fish that Ellen had insisted on buying him for vacation. As he got changed, he thought he heard someone humming. It was faint, but definitely sounded like it was in the cabin. Dean shrugged it off as he knew he was alone. But he couldn’t help but notice how charged the air seemed. The hair on his arms was sticking up and Dean laughed at himself.

“You're at a lake filled with tourists,” he said aloud to himself. “Sound carries.”

Dean didn’t let himself think about how all the windows in the cabin were shut to lock out the heat.

Instead, he grabbed his bottle opener and a beer out of the cooler on the porch and his new chair. He headed down to the little beach connected to Cas’ and noticed a black cat sleeping on the dock. He was surprised. He thought cats were skittish around water. Dean opened the chair and laid his towel across the back. He put his beer in the built in cup holder in the chair and walked to the edge of the water. He thought about going on Cas’s dock, but didn’t want to startle the cat. Dean waded in, sucking in a breath at the the sensation of cool water on hot, heated skin. He lightly splashed some water on his arms, causing the cat to look up and cock an ear at him with interest before deeming him not all that exciting and going back to sleep. Dean blew out a breath and inhaled fresh before diving into the water.

He swam underwater, and could hear the vibration from a boat motor somewhere on the lake. He swam under as far as he could without his lungs burning before popping up to the surface. He laid back and floated. The sky above him was so blue. The air smelled fresh. He could hear faint shrieking and laughter and it made him smile to think of kids enjoying a nice family vacation. God knows he never did.

Dean swam until his fingers started to prune and the sun had started to go down. It was still muggy, but he felt better. Dean laughed aloud when he went back to his chair and found the cat curled up in it. He pulled his towel off of the chair and rubbed at his head and his arms before wrapping it around his waist. He gently petted the cat, searching for a collar. He found one with a silver oval hanging from it. It was engraved.

_Sebastian_  
_If I am lost, please call my owner at_  
_Elements on 724 Main street_  
_1774-555-4702_

So this was Castiel’s cat.

“Well, Sebastian, you mind sharing?” Dean asked as he gently lifted the cat up, hoping his daily dose of _Zyrtec_ for his seasonal allergies would help with the cat as well. He wasn’t super allergic, and Sebastian was short haired, but Dean could do without a massive sneezing fit.

He sat down in the chair, half expecting Sebastian to leap off of him. Instead he settled back down, claws kneading the towel covering his wet suit. Dean took a sip of his now lukewarm beer and leaned back, closing his eyes.

The next time Dean opened his eyes it was dark. He must have dozed off. Sebastian was still lying in his lap, purring. Dean wasn’t sure what had woken him up until he heard it. The humming. A low, melodic sound. He looked out towards the water and his heart jumped.

There was someone standing there. Dean squinted at the dark silhouette. He tried to swallow, but found he had no saliva in his mouth. He couldn’t make anything out, just the shape. He should be able to make out features, the moon was bright enough. He attempted to call out but it was like he was frozen. The sound of tires on gravel startled Dean and Sebastian dug his claws into Dean’s legs in his hurry to jump off of his lap.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, his leg stinging, momentarily forgetting his fear. Then he remembered what had been happening before the sound of the car had interrupted and he scanned the water again. The figure was gone. Dean had to fight the urge to run back to the cabin and hide. Instead, he took a deep breath and attempted to calmly walk up from the beach. He could see Castiel getting out of his car, saw him bend down and murmur something to Sebastian as he scratched his ears.  
Dean strode right up to him, surprising the man.

“Dean? Are you okay? You look extremely pale...”

Castiel’s voice was concerned. Dean glanced back over his shoulder at the water wearily before turning back to Cas. He cleared his throat, and still his voice came out cracked when he answered.

“Oh, I’m just peachy, Cas. I just have one question for you.”

“Of course, Dean, what is it?” Cas said, reaching out a steadying hand to Dean’s chilled shoulder.

“Did you rent me a haunted fucking cabin?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

To say that Castiel was surprised to see Dean walking towards him at nine o’clock at night in nothing but his bathing suit would be an understatement. The man was more attractive than anyone had a right to be. Broad shoulders, toned stomach, with just a hint of softness around the middle. He would have been content to just blatantly ogle if he hadn’t noticed how unnerved Dean looked at that moment. His skin was pale, and not just because of the moonlight, and though his stance was steady as he came to rest in front of him, he could see a slight tremor in the hands clenched at his sides.

“Dean? Are you okay? You look extremely pale,” he asked, worried over what could have effected Dean so.

He saw Dean gather himself. He gave a little “Mmhmm,” noise as he cleared his throat before speaking, and when he did, his voice was rough.

“Oh, I’m just peachy, Cas. I just have one question for you.”

Now Castiel was getting really nervous. He reached out a hand and gripped Dean’s shoulder.

“Of course, Dean, what is it?”

“Did you rent me a haunted fucking cabin?”

 

Cas could feel himself gaping like a fish and made an effort to close his mouth. His hand flexed on Dean’s shoulder as he tried to compute what Dean had just said to him.

“Cas?” Dean prompted him.

Castiel sighed, shaky. “You should come inside.”

“I should come inside?”

“Yes, that would probably be best,” Cas nodded at him.

Dean blinked at him and held up a hand. “Okay, so I ask you if you rented me a haunted cabin, and your response to me is that I should come inside?”

“Ye-es?” Cas wasn’t sure where Dean was going with this.

“Not, ‘oh my god, why would you ask me that?’ Not, ‘No, Dean, I didn’t rent you a haunted cabin, that would be crazy.’ Just, ‘you should come inside,’” Dean said in a mock-up of Castiel’s low tones.

Castiel heaved an exasperated breath. “Do you want to keep questioning the etiquette of my response, or are you going to accompany me inside?”

For some reason, that seemed to relax Dean and he even let loose a small chuckle.

“No one should be able to sound hot when talking like an encyclopedia, Cas, yet you pull it off. Yes, I will accompany you inside. Lead on.”

Castiel was grateful for the dark as he felt a flush climb up his cheeks as he released Dean and turned towards his house, calling for Sebastian as he went. He unlocked the door and noticed Dean hesitating.

“What is it?” Cas asked him.

“I’m kind of,” Dean gestured to himself, “underdressed. I should run next door and grab some clothes but…” he trailed off and Castiel understood. Dean was spooked.

“Don’t worry about it Dean, I am sure I have a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt you could wear.”

The relief in Dean’s face was clear and he made no more arguments as he followed Cas into the house after wiping his bare feet on the mat.

Cas flipped the switch on the wall to turn on the lights. He gestured at Dean. “Follow me and I’ll find you something.”

Cas heard Dean’s bare footfalls on the floor behind him as he lead him to his bedroom. He saw Dean look around and smile at the artwork on the walls. His home was as eclectic as his shop. Mermaid art in the bedroom and the bath, while his living room had framed sci-fi and movie posters. Dean was currently staring at a piece called “The Egg” by Frank Delamare. It depicted a mermaid beholding her unborn child in a bubbled egg. It was one of Cas’ favorite pieces.

“This is gorgeous, Cas,” Dean said, voice still a little shaky.

Castiel smiled at him. “It is, isn’t it? The mermaid art in my shop? It’s inspired by this artist. My friend Meg started delving into mermaids and fairies because of his work.” Cas turned his attention back to his bureau and dug out a loose pair of navy sweats and a t-shirt that asked ‘What would Frodo do?’ on it. He handed them to Dean.

“Here, get changed. I’ll wait for you in the living room and then you can tell me what happened tonight. Do you want some water, some wine?”

Dean quirked his lips sheepishly. “I wouldn’t mind something stronger if you have it.”

Castiel smiled widely. “Whiskey it is. Just throw your wet suit over my tub to dry out.”

Cas left Dean to get changed and went into his kitchen to get that _something stronger_. This was not how he had expected the rest of his evening to go. He pulled two glasses from his cabinet, and the bottle of Jameson he had in the cupboard next to the fridge. He carried them out into the living room and turned the television onto a _How I met Your Mother_ block for some background noise.

He placed the bottle and glasses on the table and turned as he heard Dean come into the room. His eyes were roaming the walls and shelves. Gabriel teased him that he decorated like a fifteen year-old, but he didn’t care. These were the things that he liked. He watched as Dean wandered to the framed poster from _The X-Files_. The famous one in Mulder’s office of the U.F.O. that said _‘The Truth Is Out There’_.

“I used to have this too,” he heard Dean say quietly. “I was real young when that show started, like nine or ten, but my dad used to let me sneak and watch it because when it first came out it was on Fridays, and my mom had book club on Friday nights. Now it’s just something else I lost in the fire.” Dean chuckled darkly, and turned towards Cas. “And there I go again.”

“What?”

“Telling you stuff I don’t usually talk about. What do think is up with that, Castiel?” Dean asked, taking a step forward.

Castiel licked his dry lips. “I don’t know. But I am glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me things.” Though he thought there was more to that fire story than a lost poster.

Dean shook his head emphatically. “Oh, I am not comfortable. I am… baffled. It’s like I have no filter around you,” he laughed ruefully. “Doesn’t seem to be chasing me away though, does it?”

Cas knew he was being rhetorical. “Sit down, Dean. Tell me what happened tonight.”

Cas sat down on the sectional and Dean sat next next to him, knees angled towards him. He reached over and unscrewed the cap on the bottle, pouring them both a generous amount. He handed Dean his glass, and clinked it with his own.

“Cheers,” Castiel said and Dean huffed out a small laugh before taking a sip.

“Okay, well the thing is, something happened earlier today, but I didn't think much about it.”

Castiel looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

“I, uh. I heard humming. When I was changing, I heard humming. And the air. It felt kind of electric? Like when you’re folding a sweater and it becomes all static-y and sticks to whatever you’re wearing?” Dean was looking at Castiel for confirmation and he nodded in response. He knew very well the feeling Dean was talking about.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Castiel was beginning to recognize the motion as something Dean did when nervous or embarrassed. He laid a hand on the man’s thigh.

“It’s okay to be nervous. I am not going to think less of you for it, if that is what is troubling you,” Cas said softly and for a moment Dean just stared at him. Cas began to pull his hand back, but Dean stopped him by gripping it with his own.

“So, like I said, I heard the humming, but I chalked it up to sound just carrying, being near the water. But I noticed on the way out that I hadn’t opened the windows. I have been keeping them shut, to not let the humidity in.”

Castiel hesitated, almost speaking. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again.

“What is it Cas?” Dean’s voice was gentle and he was looking at Castiel in concern.

“It’s just, the other day, the day before you came, I had an experience. I mean, I have had them before throughout my life. Dream talks with dead relatives. Orbs in graveyards, weird whispers in my dreams, that kind of thing. I am a believer. I believe that spirits are real. Whether they have a message for us, whether they are just existing in their own timeline not knowing they are gone. Sometimes I wonder if they hear us the way we hear them sometimes? Like, maybe spirits feel like they are the ones being haunted?” Dean was watching him intensely as he spoke. “I’m sorry, I have gone off on a tangent.”

“Hey, hey, no, it’s okay. I don’t really believe in ghosts and all of that, but I like to hear the theories.”

“You’re not a believer?” Cas’ tone was incredulous and Dean shrugged.

“Not really,” he said.”Never had a reason to before tonight.”

Castiel gawked at him and Dean was looking at him with soft eyes. “But all the stuff you write? I assumed it came from somewhere, some inspiration.” Castiel didn’t mean for his tone to sound so affronted but luckily Dean didn’t take offense.

“No, not really. I mean, I always enjoyed scary books and movies. Documentaries about hauntings. I find them really fascinating. I _believe_ that people believe what they say they saw. I just never had a personal experience.”

“You not having an experience doesn’t mean that someone else didn’t,” Castiel pointed out, raising a brow. That movement for some reason seemed to draw Dean’s attention and the man’s tongue peeked out to wet his bottom lip before he seemed to shake himself out of his stupor.

“No, but usually you can almost always come up with a reasonable explanation for things,” Dean said and Cas nodded.

“When in doubt, throw it out.”

When Dean looked at him in question, Castiel elaborated. “In the show _Ghost Hunters_ , they have this rule. _When in doubt, throw it out_. If they collect paranormal evidence that can be explained away by even the tiniest thing, they throw it out, because it’s no longer valid.”

“So did you throw it out? You still haven’t told me exactly what your experience was the other day. Is it because you threw it out?” Dean was smiling again. Castiel really liked that smile. He paused to take another sip before continuing.

“Right. Sorry. It’s those tangents,” Cas said again and Dean laughed. “Anyway, I had been waiting for your things to arrive and then I was just going over some things in the cabin, airing it out, changing the linens. I switched out some pots and pans for a new set. After the movers had come and gone, I went through the cabin and shut all the windows up,” Cas let go of Dean’s hand to scratch at a mosquito bite on his arm. Dean took his hand back when he had finished and nodded at Castiel to continue.

“So I grabbed my iPad,” Dean raised his brows at that, “because I like to listen to my Pandora app when I am doing house work.”

“Gotcha.”

“Yeah, so I grabbed that and my box of old pans and I left. Only, I got halfway down the path when I realized that I had locked Sebastian in the cabin.”

Sebastian, hearing his name, blinked up at Dean and Castiel owlishly from his spot on the rug before licking himself and laying back down.

Castiel blew out a breath. “So I turn back up the path and I head to the cabin and I see Sebastian sitting on your desk in front of the window. Only the window isn’t closed anymore.” Retelling it made Castiel shiver and Dean didn’t look too at ease either.

“Did you freak out?”

“I didn’t freak out per se. I did drink wine and smoke a bowl to relax before bed that night. Fell asleep on the couch. It was a dreadful morning.”

Castiel was startled when Dean let out a burst of laugher, folding over and holding his stomach.

“So the day we met, you had a wine and weed hangover?” Dean’s eyes sparkled brightly when he laughed and Cas found himself momentarily mesmerized, smiling a little half smile as he just lost himself in the beauty that was Dean Winchester in mirth.

“Is this something you do often, Cas?” Dean teased.

“Rarely. I think the last time was Saint Patrick's Day. Charlie dragged me to some club in Portland and I get really uncomfortable in crowds, so she had me take a couple hits to relax before we went in.”

“Oh yeah? Did it work?”

“To an extent. I nodded off at our table,” Castiel admitted grudgingly causing Dean to laugh again. “Apparently cannabis just makes me sleepy.”

Dean was still snickering when Castiel reached out with both hands to grip Dean’s.

“Are you ready now?” Castiel asked him knowingly.

Dean nodded, saying, “You’re good at that, you know. Calming people down.”

Castiel smirked. “I know. And you, my friend, are good at stalling. Tell me.”

Dean drew himself up straight and pulled one hand free to finish off his whiskey and refill the glass.

“Okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

Castiel was right, Dean had been stalling. Of course, Mr. Blue-eyed McSex-Hair already knew that and had played him like a violin. Dean was impressed. Cas had a knack for calming people down, getting them to talk. Or more accurately, calming him down, getting him to talk. It was like his touch was the most electric yet grounding thing he had ever felt. It made him ache to know what it would be like if their lips met, if other parts of their skin besides their hands, touched. He knew, as he stared at Castiel, that they would find out. It wasn’t a question of ‘if’ anymore, not for him. He knew that he would have Castiel, that they would have each other. And it wouldn’t be some mindless fling either.

Dean shook himself out of his reverie.

“Okay,” he began. “I don’t even… it’s going to sound crazy.”

“No it won’t, just tell me.”

Dean took in a deep breath.

“So, I went to the library today, I ran some errands, came back and made a sandwich. It was like, around four?” Dean said, cocking his head in question, but Cas knew it wasn’t literal. “So, I decided to take a quick swim and chill on the beach with a beer.”

Dean paused to take another sip and to refill Cas’ now empty glass. “So I grabbed a beer out of the cooler, grabbed the beach chair I bought and went down to the beach. Saw Sebastian on your dock,” he added with a smile and Cas grinned. “Then I swam for a while, long enough to get pruny and when I came out your cat was in my chair.“

“Really?” Cas looked down at his cat. “Making friends Sebastian?”

Sebastian ignored him in favor of the antics of Ted and Barney on the television.

“So I dried off, wrapped the towel around my waist and picked up Sebastian… the crab?” Dean asked quizzically.

“No, Bach.”

“Okay. I picked him up so I could sit down, and he just kind of chilled in my lap while I drank my disgustingly warm beer,” Castiel chuckled at that. “And I don’t know, I just kind of dozed off. At first I didn't know what had woken me. And then I heard it, the humming.” Dean was getting a little shaky again, just thinking of it and Castiel slid his hands up and down his arms vigorously, as if to stave off the chill. “Then I just looked out and I saw him standing in the water.”

“Who?” Cas asked and Dean laughed a little maniacally.

“I don't know. A ghost? It was this black silhouette, just standing there. I couldn’t even speak, I could barely breathe. I couldn’t make out any features. I mean, you were outside tonight, that moon was bright, I should have been able to make out something, but I couldn’t. It was like a life sized cutout of a person from black construction paper. Definitely a man, but like, just a black mass.”

“A shadow person?” Cas clarified.

“I guess, yeah. Then I heard your car coming and it startled me, which startled the cat and he dug his fucking claws in me; got myself some nice scratches.”

“Sorry,” Cas said sympathetically.

“I’m not, it broke me out of my fear paralysis,” Dean said with chagrin. “When I looked back out at the water, he was just gone. And then I went to you. I mean, there was no way he just swam away. I would have heard something. A splash. Just… something.”

“How long have you had that desk?” Cas asked.

“No,” Dean started, knowing immediately where Cas was headed. “It’s not the desk. No residual haunting, nothing like that. I’ve been around this thing for years. It was my uncle’s. My aunt Ellen was sick of it collecting dust and bass pro shop magazines, so she had Bobby give it to me. I’ve never had any incidents with it.”

“Okay. I was just wondering because it looked so old, and I personally have never had an incident like this on my property before, not to this severity. Did it feel menacing?” Castiel asked him and Dean gave a bewildered laugh.

“I have no idea, I was too busy trying to make my mouth and limbs work to really notice if the guy was evil or not.”

“Right,” Cas said, looking abashed.

“I’ll tell you one thing. I am not ashamed to say I’m not looking forward to walking past that lake tonight to get back to the cabin.”

Cas glanced over at the entertainment center against the wall where the flatscreen was and looked at the cable box. “Well, it’s only eleven, do you want to watch a movie with me?”

Dean sighed in relief. “That sounds perfect, Cas.”

Castiel got off of the couch and headed over to his DVD rack. He must have been thinking the same thing Dean was when he held up a Role Models DVD. Yes, comedy was definitely the way to go and Dean nodded his approval of the pick.

“What were you doing back so early anyway, family dinner night, I thought you’d be late?” Dean asked as Cas popped the DVD into the Blu-ray player.

Castiel just looked at him for a moment before heading back over to the couch. “Dean, it was dinner with two senior citizens and two seven year old children. Nine o’clock IS late for them.”

His dust dry tone caused Dean to laugh heartily.

Cas killed the light on the end table beside him manually and settled back onto the couch. Dean’s stomach fluttered, as Cas had sat down so close that their thighs were touching.

Neither of them commented when their hands found one another in the dark, and held tight.

* * *

 

Dean slowly came awake when the sun filtered in through Castiel’s window. He guessed they’d both nodded off at some point during the movie. Castiel was still asleep, reclined against the arm of the sectional. Dean was curled up against him, head pillowed on Cas’ thighs. He had one arm wedged behind Cas’ back and the other draped across his knees. Cas, for his part, had the hand not hanging off the couch buried in Dean’s hair. Despite the numbness of limbs and desperately having to use the bathroom, Dean was comfortable and didn’t want to get up.

 

Dean allowed himself a moment to enjoy Cas’ long fingers in his hair, to breathe in the citrus and earthy smell that seemed to follow the gorgeous man. If Dean didn’t already have to piss, he knew he’d be hard just from being so close to him. When he couldn’t hold it anymore, Dean gently untangled himself from Cas’ grasp. Cas mumbled in his sleep and rolled over so he was facing the back of the couch.

 

Dean found his way to Cas’ bathroom and after he had pissed and washed his hands, he quietly made his way to Castiel’s desk and found a small note pad. He scribbled a little message.

 

_Cas,_

_Thanks for last night. Come find me when you get up if you still wanna hang._

_Dean_

 

Dean left the note on the coffee table. He couldn’t help but to press a soft kiss to the the top of Cas’ head before quietly slipping out the front door. The lake looked perfectly calm and normal on the way back to his cabin. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Some big neon side that blinked _‘Ghost resides here’_ to be planted in the water?

 

Dean let himself into the cabin and realized he had no idea what time it was, and that he had left his bathing suit at Cas’ house. He looked over at the cable box. It was still early, just 6:30. He figured he could still get some sleep if he laid down, and then he felt guilty about having a bed to lay in while Castiel was camped out on his couch. He worried that he should have woken him up. Cas had really calmed him down last night. They’d talked more during the movie and he was so logical about things, it was grounding. He’d even suggested doing an E.V.P. session which Dean had laughed at, at first, but which had made more and more sense the more he’d thought about it.

  


Dean went to brew some coffee and realizing he was starving, decided to make himself a ham and cheese omelet. He turned the television on to catch the local news and find out the weather before switching to a _Doctor Sexy_ marathon while he ate. He wound up dozing on the couch for about an hour before giving up and moving himself to his bed.

 

He dreamed of Castiel.

  


_Dean trailed his hands down Cas’ smooth chest, stopping to pluck at his nipples until they stiffened to hardened peaks. Castiel arched his back and moaned. Dean leaned forward and licked at his neck, tasting the salty skin and reveling in it. He moved down to Cas’ clavicle, pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses along the skin. Castiel was squirming underneath him, panting and moaning and the sound was driving Dean crazy. His thick cock was hard and dripping precome and every time Castiel made a sweet noise, it was harder and harder for Dean not to rut against him._

 

_Castiel dragged his hands up Dean’s back, gripping him tight as he pulled him close and gasping as their cocks brushed against each other. Cas reached between them, taking both of their slick lengths in his hand, and began to stroke. Dean growled as he leaned his forehead against Cas’. His hands gripped his’ hip bones like they were his personal fuck handles as he thrust into Cas’ fist. They were staring into each other's eyes, lips pressing but not kissing so much as breathing the same air. Castiel pumped faster and Dean felt his balls draw up as he got closer and closer to his release._

 

_“Come for me, Dean,” Cas said, his whiskey-soaked voice ragged and that was all it took for Dean to tumble over the edge. He felt Cas follow with a deep grunt of satisfaction._

 

When Dean woke up he was breathing hard and his borrowed sweatpants were soaked with his own come. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he had been sixteen years old, and here he was, at thirty, covered in his own spunk. If this was what happened when he dreamed of Cas, he could only imagine what would happen when he was actually allowed to touch him.

 

It was not lost on Dean that he was again thinking in _when’s_ and not _if’s_. That again he was thinking  how he would have Castiel, how it wouldn’t be for just one night and it wouldn’t be a fling. There was something there, something special, something profound, and Dean was tired of running away from things that could make him happy. He wasn't going to be his father. Not anymore, and though he was scared as fuck, he was excited too. He could only hope that Cas would give him a chance.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

When Castiel woke up the next morning, it was with a stiff neck and a smile on his face. He stood up to stretch his limbs, interlocking his fingers and pushing upwards. He really should do a yoga session or go on a run, but it was already after nine and he really just wanted to spend the day with Dean.

Despite the crazy circumstances that had led to them spending the evening together, despite how unsettling it was, it was also exciting. They’d talked about it a little more, and Cas had suggested doing some amature ghost hunting, to Dean’s amusement. Then they’d switched from whiskey to beer and _Pop Secret_ while watching the movie.

Castiel figured that Dean must have been really drained after his experience because he’d wound up falling asleep on Cas’ shoulder and had gradually edged down to Cas’ lap in his sleep. Cas had thought about waking the man up for about two minutes before saying, fuck it, and just enjoying the moment. Being able to pretend for _just a few minutes_ that this stunning man with his slow smile and full bodied laugh was his.

He hadn’t been able to stop himself from running his fingers through Dean’s honey-toned hair, lightly massaging the scalp. Breathing in Dean’s scent, a heady mixture of leather, spice and pine. Castiel had found himself drifting off. He was vaguely aware of Dean placing a kiss on his head, but he couldn’t be sure that wasn’t a dream. His dreams had been extremely pleasant too.

Castiel searched for the remote to turn on the news, and noticed the note. He felt a grin split his face. Of course he still wanted to hang out with Dean. Castiel picked up his cell phone.

_From you: Can I take you to breakfast?_

Castiel carried his phone into his bathroom where he stripped out of his day-old clothes. He was down to his boxers when his phone dinged back.

_From Dean: Is that even a question? Just give me fifteen to shower and change?_

Castiel smiled down at the message before texting back.

_From you: No problem. I just got up myself. I’ll come over when I am finished._

After a shower and a shave, Castiel brushed his teeth and dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a short-sleeved navy button down. He filled Sebastian's food dishes, which sent the cat running between his legs.

After locking up, he headed to the cabin. He paused for a moment to gaze upon the lake that had been his constant his whole life. As he continued up the path he saw Dean exit the cabin. Dean was sporting an unbuttoned red and green plaid short-sleeved shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans that hugged his muscular legs.

“You’re gonna roast in jeans, you know.”

“I’ll survive,” Dean said with a cocky smile. “I’m driving,” he said, holding up the keys.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know where we’re going,” he replied as Dean ran over to get the door for him. Dean leaned in close as Cas got himself settled into the passenger seat.

“Then you’ll just have to be my navigator then, won’t you?” Dean ran a finger down Cas’ freshly shaven cheek causing him to shiver noticeably. “You look great by the way. Though I kinda miss the stubble,” he finished with a wink.

“No worries,” Castiel said dryly. “It’ll be back by four.”

Dean laughed at that as he closed Cas’ door and headed around to the other side.

Dean started the car and they both jumped, startled as _Highway To Hell_ came blaring out of the speakers. Dean grinned sheepishly as he turned the radio down.

“Sorry about that,“ he said.

Castiel laughed. “Well, I have to admit, that wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean inquired with a quirk of his brow. “What were you expecting?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. But after all the publicity shots I have seen of you, I have to say mullet rock and plaid flannel was a surprise.”

Dean turned towards Cas to face him fully. “Disappointed?” he asked, and his tone was genuine.

Castiel reached over and took his hand. “Not in the slightest,” he said and Dean groaned.

“Damn it, Cas. I really wanted to wait, but I just can’t.”

“Wait for wh-” Cas didn’t get to finish because Dean had reached over with his other hand to cup his cheek. He pulled Cas forward until his lips were a breath away from Dean’s.

“For this,” Dean whispered before capturing Castiel’s lips with his own.

Castiel sighed into it, lips parting of their own accord. The brush of Dean’s tongue was gentle and Castiel made a low growl of satisfaction as he licked back into Dean’s mouth. They sipped at each other and Cas brought both of his hands up to grip Dean’s face. Castiel had never had a first kiss like this one. He felt a spark spread out from his middle through his limbs, his fingers, his toes. They continued to bite and lick at each other until breathing became imperative. When they pulled back, Castiel was trembling, still holding Dean’s face in his hands.

“Holy fuck,” Dean finally said.

“Agreed,” Cas replied, causing them both to laugh.

“That is probably going to happen again,” Dean warned.

“I certainly hope so,” Castiel laughed, breathlessly, sitting back and fastening his seatbelt.

“So, where are we going” Dean asked him. There seemed to be a permanent grin etched onto his face. Cas was pretty sure he had one too.

 _“The Morning Glory_. You’ll love it.”

* * *

 

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

_The Morning Glory_ was not like any other restaurant Dean had ever been to. From the outside it looked like a dive. A small white building with red shingling that could be mistaken for a small cape house, if not for the giant bright neon _open_ sign. When they walked in Dean was surprised to see that the kitchen was right in the open, almost hibachi style. The dining area was filled with tables that sat twos and fours. Dean tried not to gawk as a woman who looked to be in her fifties approached them in a pink tank top and pajama bottoms covered in black cats, and wearing a white bathrobe. Her bleached blond hair was up in a high ponytail with a rainbow colored scrunchie.  
The woman pulled Cas into a hug.

“Hey there, handsome, it’s been awhile. Who you got here?”

Cas pulled Dean towards the woman. “This is my friend, Dean. He’s staying in my cabin for the summer. Dean, this is Franny. She’s the owner.”

Dean drew himself up as she looked him up and down before seeming to nod in approval.

“And how are you finding _Echo Lake_ , Dean?”

Dean gave Cas a soft look, finding himself lingering on his pink chapped lips until Franny coughed. “Oh, yeah, um... I’m finding it even better than I expected.”

Franny smirked at him. “Uh-huh. Alrighty then, just choose a spot. I’ll send someone right over.”

Dean followed as Castiel led them to a small table by the window in the back. When they sat, their knees brushed under the table.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but the food here is great,” Castiel said, grabbing his laminated menu off of the blue and white checkered tablecloth.

“Cas, I am not the snob you think I am. I’ll take a diner over stuffy four star any day,” Dean said, sorry that Cas seemed self-conscious about his choice in restaurants.

“No, Dean,” Cas said imploringly, “I do not think you are in any way a snob. I didn’t mean to imply so. I just assumed that you would be used to something a little fancier.”

Dean had to wait to answer as a gangly teenager with a nametag reading Lucas came to their table. He held a carafe of coffee.

“Hey, Mr. Novak, sir, “ he said, his eyes playing over Dean for a moment before landing back on Cas. ”Can I start you off with some coffee or juice?”

They both said yes and Lucas flipped the empty coffee mugs on the table over and filled them up and tossed a few creamers he took from his apron pocket onto the table. He left, promising to be back in a moment.

Dean scanned the menu. “I won’t say no to a well done filet mignon, but diner food has it’s own charm.”

“Charm, huh?” Cas asked with a grin.

“Hell yeah, charm. For one, the atmosphere is always interesting. Take Franny for example. She’s in a fucking bathrobe, dude! What’s that about?” Dean asked, leaning forward so as not to be heard. And so he could see Cas’s eyes better as they did that adorable crinkle when he smiled.

“Franny gets here at four o’clock every morning, seven days a week. She and her husband Carl,” Cas nodded his head towards a tall man with a shock of white hair flipping pancakes on one of the wide griddles. ”They cook everything. The wait staff? All family and friends.”

“Wow, that’s pretty awesome. This place may have to make a cameo in my new book. How long have they owned it?” Dean’s heart stuttered as Castiel did that head tilt he was really starting to love. It was the mixture of sexy and innocent that did it, honestly.

“Uuum, I want to say about twenty-two, twenty-three years?”

Dean looked down at the menu again. “Aha, and here is the other thing that I love about diners,” he said, flipping it over to point at a picture.

“Apple pie à la mode,” Castiel read aloud.

“Damn straight. Diners always have the best pies. Each one has it’s own speciality, you know? Like, in Flagstaff, there’s this diner that has a pecan pie that will make you weep, but if you want a bitching slice of blueberry, you wanna hightail it over to Michigan at the _Pepper Mill_.”

“A real connoisseur of pie, huh?”

“It’s definitely my favorite. When I was a kid, my mom and I would bake a pie every Sunday morning. Cherry was her specialty. Now, no diner has come close to her cherry pie,” Dean said wistfully.

Lucas came back in that moment to ask if they were ready. Dean ordered the Trucker’s Special that came with two eggs, two sausages, two slices of bacon, home fries and french toast. When Castiel ordered the Heart Smart Egg-white Omelet with a side of mixed fruit Dean groaned.

“You’re killing me, Cas. Tell me you’re not one of them,” Dean’s expression was pained.

“One of whom?” came the puzzled response.

“One of those rabbit food eating, bacon-is-the-root-of-all-evil preaching health nuts?”

Castiel laughed and shook his head.

“I mean, it’s okay I guess,” Dean continued. “I knew you had to have a flaw somewhere. I am just sad it is related to one of my favorite pastimes.”

Cas raised his brows. “You consider breakfast a pastime?”

“A favorite pastime. I’m like a hobbit, dude. I could have second and third breakfast everyday,” Dean deadpanned and Castiel nearly snorted while laughing.

“I’m not a health nut, honestly. I do give in to the seductive power of bacon once in awhile. I just have to be careful.”

“Why? Are you worried that watching you lick your fingers might be too much for me?” Dean leered playfully as he watched the flush climb Cas’ neck and fill his cheeks.

“No, it’s just when I was in college and working my jobs, I got in a real bad habit of hitting the dollar menu at McDonald’s and eating TV dinners. I gained like forty pounds and I just wasn’t feeling healthy. I was just too busy between work and school to really exercise. I normally run every day, so I pretty much eat what I want. But not today.”

“No running, no bacon, huh? I get it. I’ll try not to enjoy the salty goodness too much in front of you,” Dean said with a grin.

Castiel made a pftting sound. “Yeah, you do that,” Cas said as Lucas came back with their meals.

Cas turned to their server. “Hey Lucas, can you refill my coffee?”

“Sure.”

“And get me a side of bacon and hashbrowns?” Cas asked innocently, sending Dean into a fit of laughter.

As they ate, they chatted about Cas’ store. Dean found out that though Cas catered to the Pagan and Wiccan community, he didn’t really like to label himself. He’d been baptized protestant, but had never attended church. Religion was not something Chuck and Becky foisted on him and Gabriel. Cas did consider himself spiritual though. He believed in both male and female deities, Selene being his favorite. He did meditation, he read tarot cards and participated in new moon rituals when he felt the need to. He incorporated parts of Wicca into his life but was not strict with it. He celebrated events from the wheel of the year, but he also enjoyed Christmas with his family. Castiel tended to live by Karma’s rule, knowing that you receive what you put out there.

“How did Charlie wind up working for you? I mean, she probably don't need the money I’m guessing,” Dean asked as he wiped his bacon-greasy fingers on a napkin.

“Charlie likes to keep busy. She started to work for me before her game took off and then just decided to stay. Charlie says that if she didn’t work, her mind would get lazy, that being in the shop and meeting new people gave her new ideas. I mostly believe her, but I know that at least part of the reason is that she doesn’t want me in the shop seven days a week, not having a life.”

“You guys are close, huh?”

Castiel nodded as he sipped at his coffee. “Very, she is practically my sister. What about you? Your brother Sam? Are you close?”

Dean felt himself smile as he thought about Sammy. “Yeah, Sam and I are real close. Kid is so smart. I shouldn’t say kid. He’s only four years younger than me.”

“How old are you?” Castiel asked curiously.

“Thirty, you?”

“Thirty-three.”

Dean grinned lasciviously. “Older man, I like it.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You were saying, about Sam,” Castiel prompted and Dean pouted for a moment when the deflection didn’t take.

 _It’s fine Dean, we’re trying to be more open, remember?_ He thought to himself.

“Yeah, Sammy’s a lawyer. A prosecuting attorney in San Diego. Kid got himself a full ride to Stanford,” Dean said proudly.

“That’s wonderful, he’s so young to be so accomplished.”

Dean was quiet for a moment before meeting Cas’s gaze. Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, he is. See, our mother died in a house fire when I was fourteen. I got Sam out okay, but my Mom never stood a chance, though my dad tried,” Dean let out a breath when Castiel reached across the table to take his hand. “He never recovered, my dad. It’s like when she died, he died. We were actually on the road for awhile after that. Dad couldn’t hold a job, started drinking. We would move to a new town, start school and then three months later be off again.”

Castiel made a sympathetic noise. “That must have been very hard for you. I can’t even imagine.”

Dean laughed, and it had a bitter edge. “Yeah, it wasn’t a picnic, that’s for sure. But Sammy, you know, no matter how many times we had to switch schools, the kid always did well, got straight A’s. Then one night we were in some cheap motel somewhere outside of Chicago when my dad got drunk and wrapped himself around a tree.”

“Oh God, Dean, I’m so sorry,” Castiel stroked Dean’s knuckles as he listened to his story.

“It was going to happen sooner or later. I was seventeen by this point and not legally able to care for my brother, but luckily my Uncle Bobby took us in. We moved in with him and his wife Ellen and his step-daughter Jo in South Dakota. Wow, I’m sorry,” Dean said, embarrassed. “Way to bring down the room, huh?”

“Hey,” Cas said, ”please don’t be sorry. I want to know things about you. You’ve mentioned before that you feel drawn to me. I feel it too, Dean. I feel a kind of bond between us-” Castiel stopped when Dean gave a gentle laugh.

“What is it?” Cas asked, perplexed at the laughter.

“Nothing, it’s just that’s what I’ve been thinking. That we have some kind of profound bond or something. I never talk about this stuff. Not with my agent, my friends, no one. But you. I don’t know man, it’s like I feel like I can tell you anything. Even if I don’t want to,” Dean said smiling.

Castiel smiled back and brought Dean’s hand up to his lips. Dean’s breath caught as Cas kissed his knuckles. “That makes me very happy, Dean.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://imgur.com/ffqP11M)

When they left the diner Castiel asked Dean where he wanted to go next and him answering with the covered bridge really wasn’t that much of a surprise. Castiel supposed that after revealing so much of himself, Dean wanted to get back on equal ground. Not that Castiel saw himself in a position of power, but Dean perhaps, was feeling a little raw and exposed. Going to a famous bridge to hear the legend of a ghost was likely a little more in his comfort zone.

“When did you start writing?” Castiel stared at Dean’s profile, seeing the side of his lip quirk up in a smile.

“When we were kids, we lived in this small town in Kansas. There wasn’t a whole lot to do aside from hanging out at the local playground, or swimming in the pond during the summer. But we did have a local drive-in theater, it was only like a mile up the street from our house.“ Dean’s voice was fond, enjoying the memory.

“Drive-ins are wonderful. We have one the next town over,” Castiel said and Dean glanced at him with a wide smile.

“Oh yeah? We are definitely going to have to check that out sometime soon.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Castiel said suggestively. ”Take a right up here, it’s going to be about five miles, and then you’ll turn left onto Angel Road.”

Dean nodded. “So anyway, every Friday night during the summer they would play cheesy horror movies, like _Prom Night_ , or _Evil Dead_. The _Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies. My friends and I would sneak out of our houses and take our bikes to the playground across from the drive-in, then we’d sneak in through this hole in the fence. I just really loved it, and I would write down these little stories in my notebook and hide them under my bed. Even after mom died, I still wrote. And then, in the last high school I was in, towards the end of the year I had to write a two-thousand word story, for English class and my teacher sent it into a contest for young writers and I won.”

Castiel smiled, picturing a younger version of the man beside him, painstakingly handwriting a story for school.

“It still took me awhile to believe it wasn’t just a fluke. But eventually after some...” Dean paused as if he was trying to gather his thoughts, ”I guess you could call it practice, I thought that maybe I could make a career out of what I love to do. I mean, telling scary stories for a living seemed like a pretty good job.”

Castiel laughed. “Yes, if the latest film reviews have anything to say about it.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, movies wasn't something I ever thought would happen to me, and it’s been fun. Not sure I would do it again though.” Dean said as he took the turn onto Angel Road.

“It’s about five miles down, then you’ll be able to pull over onto the side of the road if you want to get out and check out the bridge,” Castiel told Dean. “Now why do you not think you’ll do a movie again?”

Dean gave a half shrug. “It’s fun for a while. But the press junkets can be tough. It’s a lot of cameras, a lot of people in your face, asking you questions, ‘What’s your inspiration, are any of the characters based on anyone from your real life?’” Dean’s tone was mocking. “Plus, you almost always lose a bit of creative control and I hate that. If I write something a certain way, I want it portrayed a certain way, you know?”

“I can imagine that would be difficult to watch, though I must say, _The Fire_ movie seemed remarkably in sync with your novel,” Castiel told him.

“Yeah, I got pretty lucky,” Dean replied. “Oh wow.”

Castiel grinned at Dean’s response as they came upon the bridge. Dean pulled over off to the side behind another car. Looked like a family was taking a peek as well.

“What lake is under it?” Dean asked him as they sat in the car, knowing without words that they would wait for the family to leave before taking their time on the bridge.

“It’s actually part of the Saco River,” Castiel said. It was obviously an old bridge, gray from age but still beautiful.

“How old is it?”

Castiel pointed out the window to the weathered sign.

 _Angel Bridge_  
_Built 1857_

“Covered bridges are pretty rare nowadays and mostly a New England thing. They built them this way to keep the beams from rotting or freezing in the winter, and since they look so much like barns, animals tend to cross them or hide out during storms.”

“That’s pretty cool, Cas,” Dean said, reaching over to take his hand. Castiel linked his fingers with Dean as they sat, watching the family on the bridge taking pictures. It was a nice, quiet moment. They were both jarred when Dean’s phone signaled a text message. Dean let go of Cas, to his disappointment, to dig out his phone. He groaned when he saw who it was.

“Fuck, I’m gonna have to change my phone number.”

“What’s the matter?” Castiel asked, concerned. “Crazy fan?”

“More like crazy ex,” Dean said annoyed.

“Oh my, really? I was only teasing about the crazy part,” Castiel said as he watched Dean’s jaw tighten as he read the message. “Is it bad?”

Without a word, Dean handed the phone over to Castiel.

_From CrazyTown: Dean, why are you doing this? You know we are meant to be together. Where the fuck are you? I’ve been messaging you for three days._

“Is CrazyTown that model you were seeing?” Castiel asked and flinched at the hard look Dean gave him. Dean noticed and softened his expression.

“Sorry, that wasn't really directed at you. Sometimes I just forget that people know things about my life that I never actually told them. I broke up with her over a year ago, and for a little while she kind of stalked me for a bit. But then she just stopped, which was a relief. But then a few weeks ago, right after the movie came out, she came out of the woodwork again. When I blew her off she said some really uncalled for comments about Bela Talbot.”

“Yes, I read about that. Anna Milton. I remember thinking that you had poor taste in woman. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, you’re not wrong. I never made her any promises, I told her from the beginning that I wasn’t looking for a commitment. That I am not a commitment kind of guy.”

Castiel felt himself draw in at that and Dean tugged at his hand. “I wasn’t a commitment kind of guy,” he amended. “I find that I am more open to trying new things.” Castiel’s stomach erupted in butterflies at the insinuation.

“Anyway, after she did that interview, she was still calling and texting me despite the brush off, and then last Thursday, she just shows up at my condo at 1am. Like, she’d been following me, because I had just gotten home from a poker game at my friend’s house.”

“Oh my goodness, what did you do?”

“I told her to leave. That she needed to move on. For Christ sake, we barely dated a month. She’s already shown up at my condo since I’ve been here, harassing my cousin, the one who’s house sitting. Neighbors almost had to call the police.” Dean sounded so frustrated and Castiel wished there was something he could do.

The phone dinged again and Castiel opened the message.

_From CrazyTown: You can’t do this to me. You’ll be sorry._

Castiel held the phone and looked at Dean. “May I?”

“What, text her back? Be my guest, though I don't think it will stop her,” Dean sighed in resignation. “I’m gonna have to go into my contacts, get everyone’s number and then text them the new one once I change it. Fucking pain in my ass.”

“You won’t have to do that, your contacts will still be in there when you change your number. Just send everyone a group text after you change it. Now,” Cas thought for a minute about what to say. “Maybe if she thinks you are with someone else she’ll leave you alone.” Castiel texted back a message.

_From Dean: Whoever this is, please stop texting my boyfriend’s phone._

Castiel showed Dean what he had written and Dean threw back his head in laughter.

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that is gonna go over well.”

As the family on the bridge made their way back to their car, Dean and Castiel got out of the Impala. As they made their way towards the bridge, Dean’s phone erupted again, a series of rapid dings which could only mean Anna definitely had something to say. Dean shook his head and powered off his phone. He slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

“Forget CrazyTown. Tell me about this bad ass bridge."

* * *

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/AngelBridge_bridge_zpssuakpxin.png.html)

Despite the heat, having Cas tucked into his side felt right to Dean. Their footsteps echoed as they walked the wood covered bridge. He couldn’t believe something so old could be so sturdy.

 “And people still drive over this thing?”

 Castiel looked up at Dean from under long lashes and once again he was stunned by the impossible blue of his eyes.

 “Yes, though more often than not they take the main road, as the end of Angel Road winds up merging into it anyway.”

 “So mostly it’s just tourists?” Dean asked, looking down at him.

Cas nodded. “For the most part, yes. They pull over where we did, or on the other side, so they can get out and walk it. We get a lot of engagement shoots and wedding shoots here too.”

 Dean could see why. It was beautiful. There were wide sets of glassless windows on either side of the bridge. Dean found himself pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s forehead before pulling away to explore. Castiel leaned against one of the window ledges, just watching him, with the barest hint of a smile, eyes warm. Dean’s fingers traced over initials, declarations of love from couples no doubt ranging from young to twilight. It was a perfect spot; it made perfect sense that people would choose to be photographed there.

 Dean made his way back to Cas and leaned out the window. The Saco river gleamed, the sun making the ripples formed by the current glisten like diamonds. He could see a few canoes drifting down with that current, their passengers easy to spot in their bright orange life jackets. Feeling Cas’ gaze on him, Dean turned his head to meet it.

 “Take a selfie with me?” Dean asked, pulling out his phone and powering it on. Castiel laughed in amusement and Dean found himself enchanted again at the gravelly sound of it.

 “Why, are you going to tweet it?”

 Dean pulled a face at that. “No.”

 Castiel waited and Dean rolled his eyes.

 “I was gonna facebook it,” he admitted grudgingly. “Twitter is for my fans. My facebook is private, friends and family only.”

 Dean didn’t think Cas’ smile could be any brighter, but he was wrong. Dean impulsively leaned down to kiss those smiling lips and sighed happily when they immediately parted for him. It was a slow, languishing slide of tongues and when they finally parted, he rested his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck. Cas ran a gentle hand through Dean’s hair, as they stood there embracing for a moment. Dean slowly dragged his lips up the side of Castiel’s neck, pressing a whisper of a kiss just under his ear before pulling all the way back and grinning.

 “Ready for that selfie?” Dean asked as he tugged Cas in close. They rested against the window, river gleaming behind them and snapped a picture.  He then told the man to shut up when he laughed at Dean trying to figure out his facebook app.

 “Gimme a break, I don’t use it that often. Ha ha!” Dean exclaimed triumphantly as the picture posted to his wall. He turned his phone towards Cas, noticing the man blush. Dean winked knowingly. It hadn't escaped his notice that the two of them looked debauched. Both with kiss swollen lips and pink cheeks.

 Castiel looked at Dean’s status and read it out loud, voice monotone. “Awesome covered bridge.” Castiel was clearly unimpressed.

 “What?” Dean asked defensively and Cas just sighed and shook his head.

 “Nothing. It’s pure poetry.”

 Dean shoved him playfully. “Shaddup. Now tell me this ghost story of yours.”

 Castiel took his hand and led him across to the window on the other side. He leaned out, arms folded, resting on the ledge, and looked out at the water. Dean rested back against the ledge, face angled towards Cas’ profile. Castiel’s voice was quiet as he began.

 “In 1907 there was a young girl, only seventeen, named Ahlourhe Willoughwby. She-”

 Dean held a hand up in the stop gesture.

 “Ahlourhe Willoughby? For real?” Dean’s skeptic tone caused Castiel to sigh impatiently.

 “Do you want to hear this or not?”

 “Sor-ry,  Jane Austen, please continue.” Dean sucked in a breath as Cas straightened up long enough to elbow him in the gut.

 “Anyway,” Cas said pointedly. “Ahlourhe and her family ran an inn in town called _The Call of the Loon_ , which is still functional today, though just as a restaurant. In the summer of 1907 a reporter by the name of James Collins came to stay at the inn. He was writing an article on how life had changed in a small farm town since the railway had come through. While he was there, he met Ahlourhe. Despite being fifteen years her senior, the two met and fell in love.”

 Dean was captivated by Cas’ voice and felt like he could listen to him speak forever.

 “They would meet here in secret. They planned to run away. James had property in Connecticut and a home there waiting for them.”

 “Why did they have to run away? It’s not like age differences were such a big deal back then. Young girls married older men all the time,” Dean said, confusion in his voice.

 Castiel shook his head. “No. The age wasn’t the problem. The inn bordered a tavern and brothel. Ahlourhe’s father made a deal with the owner Mr. Roman, that if she married his son, they could merge the businesses and the bloodlines as Ahlourhe was an only child.They could keep some of the more high class prostitutes in the inn for hire and charge more, and that would free up space in the tavern for more of the girls that were rented out to regular joes.”

 “So her father was just gonna sell her off like property?” Dean didn’t know why he was surprised, he knew that kind of thing used to happen all the time back then. Castiel reached over and took his hand, rubbing the knuckles and Dean enjoyed the comforting gesture.

 “Eventually the son of the tavern and brothel found out about Ahlourhe and James. He followed them one night and when he heard their plans he went straight to his own and Ahlourhe’s fathers. Mr. Willoughby and Mr. Roman waited until the night they were to escape.”

 Dean didn't know if it was his imagination in overdrive, but he swore he felt a chill. A look into Castiel’s eyes told him he was feeling the same. Still, he continued on with his story.

 “The two men were waiting for them when they went to leave the property. Ahlourhe was forced back into the inn and James was shot and his body was dumped in the lake. Ahlourhe shut down, didn’t speak to anyone. A week later she was forced to marry Roman’s son, and while he got drunk in his father's Tavern, Ahlourhe came here to this bridge. And she wrote this,” Castiel was nearly whispering by that point and he traced his fingers along the words his folded arms had been covering. Dean looked down to see what was carved into the wood and felt his throat get tight as he read the words.

  _My Dearest James,_

_I’ll return to you soon_

_Ever my love_

_Your Ahlourhe_

 

“She killed herself. Jumped out of this very window. And people say that they see her in the summer, just waiting on the bridge.”

 Dean didn’t even know what to say. It was a tragic story. He supposed he should have known it wouldn’t be happy, he’d asked for a ghost story after all. Still, he felt an immense sadness and let out a shaky breath.

 “Have you ever seen her?” he finally asked.

 “No,” Castiel replied. “But my brother Gabriel says he has. But that is a story for another time.” Cas rubbed his hands up and down his arms as though to ward off the cold and Dean pulled him into his embrace. They stayed that way for a long time, until some more tourist pulled over and began to enter the bridge. Almost immediately, the warmth returned to the air.

 Dean smiled at Castiel. “Let's get out of here, okay? Get an ice cream or something. I haven’t been to your brother’s shop yet.”

 “Ah yes, just what I want to do. Introduce you to my brother so he can tell you all kinds of embarrassing stories about me,” Castiel grumbled and Dean laughed loudly.

 “Well duh. Plus, cherry dip. I totally saw a sign for cherry dip in your brother’s window,” Dean tipped Cas’ chin up so he could kiss the pout off of his face.

 “Yeah yeah,” Cas relented, and Dean could see he was trying to hide a smile. “You’re buying.”

 “Of course, baby,” the endearment slipped out and for a moment Dean held his breath, but Castiel just grabbed his hand and led him back to  the Impala.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean meeting Gabriel went better than Castiel expected. There was of course a little teasing. Gabriel joking about how no one in town was good enough for Cassie, so he’d had to out source. That had just earned the shorter man a cuff on the back of the head.

Caleb and Hunter were there as well, waiting for their grandparents to pick them up. Chuck and Becky were taking them to Water Country and Canobie Lake Park. They would be gone until Thursday, giving Gabriel a much deserved break.

 Castiel was secretly praying that he and Dean would be gone by the time his parents got there. As much as he was enjoying watching Dean’s tongue peek out to lick at his chocolate cherry dipped ice cream, Castiel did not think that Dean was quite ready to meet Rebecca Rosen Novak. His mother was his biggest champion, but she was also a meddler and bloodhound when it came to sniffing out when he was interested in someone. Dean would be bombarded by questions that Cas’ was sure he wasn’t ready to answer.

 They made it out in time, Gabriel whispering a _have fun_ and _safety first_ in his ear on the way out the door. As they got back in the Impala Castiel saw Dean roll his eyes in annoyance as his phone pinged.

 ”I don’t even have to look,” Dean said, voice laced with frustration. “I have got to call _Verizon_ when we get back so I can have them change my number.”

 Castiel felt awful. “I’m really sorry, Dean. Is this something you need to be concerned about? Should the police be involved?”

 Dean sighed as he started the car. “I don't know. I’m gonna have to call Sam. Ask him what I should do about it, see if this is something I have to get a restraining order for.”

 Castiel’s brow winged up. “Have you had to do that before?”

 “No, came close once though. Had a fan that found out where I lived, so she started walking her dog in my neighborhood even though she lived two hours away. She’d show up at my favorite bar, which meant she’d been following me. Sammy, he scared her off though, sent her an official looking paper that didn’t _really_ mean anything saying the cops were going to be involved. It scared her off.”

 “The price of fame, huh?” Castiel said with a half smile.

 “Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love the fans. They are so passionate. Hell, there is even fanfictions written about some of my characters. It’s really only a handful, but that handful can get to be real tiresome.”

 They held hands as Dean drove them back to Castiel’s. They’d decided after ice cream that they would take advantage of the hot day. Swimming, Dean’s so-called famous burgers, and a bottle of wine. Dean had said that facing the water and whatever spirit may inhabit it didn’t seem so bad with Cas by his side. Thinking of the suggestive smile Dean had given after telling him that made his heart do a slow roll in his chest.

 When they got back to the house Dean pulled Castiel in for a quick chocolate flavored kiss before telling him he would meet him on the dock. They both needed to go change into swimsuits and Dean had said he wanted to call and have his number changed and fill his brother in on what was going on with Anna.

 Sebastian meowed in greeting as Castiel entered his house. He went in his room to change and couldn’t help but feel like a teenager on their first date. That mix of excitement and nausea due to nerves. He’d never felt like this before. He thought profound bond was the perfect description for what he felt between him and Dean. He knew they had just met. He knew that they were barely scraping the surface of their knowledge of each other, but damn it, the connection was there. Castiel didn't want to think of the end of the summer. He wanted to live in the moment. He wanted Dean to want to stay when September came.  

 Castiel went into his kitchen and took out one of his plastic catering trays. He pulled a mix of wheat and butter crackers from the pantry and a package of pre sliced cracker barrell. He circled them around the tray and threw a pile of red seedless grapes in the middle to finish it off. He saran wrapped the platter and put it in the fridge for later and pulled out two _Angry Orchards_ from the back to bring out for him and Dean.

 Castiel grabbed his towel and a bottle of sunblock from the linen closet in the bathroom and headed outside. Dean still hadn’t come out, so he headed down to the dock and draped his towel over the back of the chair. The water was still and he could hear the faint laughs of children echoing from different spots on the lake. Cas began applying sunblock to his arms, chest and legs. He turned around when he heard footsteps on the dock. Castiel grinned when he saw Dean in a Metallica tee-shirt and swim trunks carrying a towel and two _Yuenglings._

 “Great minds,” Cas joked and Dean laughed. He placed the beers next to Cas’ on the little table between the chairs.

 Dean cocked his head and asked in a wicked tone,”You need me to get your back?”

 Castiel wordlessly handed over the bottle and turned so his back was facing Dean. He couldn’t help the shiver that happened at that first touch of Dean’s strong hands on his back. Dean massaged the lotion into his shoulders and down the small of his back. His eyes drifted shut and Dean continued to rub. He trailed his hands down Cas’s sides and nuzzled into the crook of Castiel’s neck. Cas tilted his head to the side, baring his neck in an open invitation that Dean apparently had no qualms about accepting. He sucked gently at the skin, leaving a small bruise as his hands drifted down to Castiel’s hip bones, gripping them tight. Cas let out a laugh that was more of a choked groan and pulled away.

 “You should let me do you, so you don’t burn,” Castiel said and noticed that his voice was hoarse.

 Dean nodded. “Yeah, it doesn’t take much to turn me into a lobster. And then I freckle,” he said with a grimace.

 “I like the freckles,” Cas said honestly, making Dean smile.

 Castiel opened the bottle and poured some of the coconut smelling lotion into his hand. When Dean pulled his shirt over his head and bared his chest Cas could not help the little sound of want that came out of his mouth. Broad shoulders with a smattering of freckles, dusky nipples, a smooth chest, firm with just a tiny bit of pudge around the belly button. Castiel found himself biting his lip. And of course, if Dean wasn’t sexy enough on his own, he had a tattoo. A pentagram in a circle that appeared to be surrounded by flames all in black, high on the left part of his chest. It looked extremely familiar. Cas’ hand reached up of its own violation, and as he traced the black ink, he left a trail of white lotion along the man’s chest. Castiel swallowed hard past the lust that was choking him.

 “What does this symbol mean?” Cas finally asked as he gained control of his vocal cords and started smoothing lotion down the front of Dean's chest, as if the other man couldn’t do his own front.

 “It’s an anti-possession symbol. Like the characters in my first book.”

 Castiel paused in his rubbing to look at Dean, puzzled. “I’ve read all of your stories Dean, I don’t remember any of your characters having an anti-possession symbol,” Cas gestured for Dean to turn around, and poured more of the sunblock into his hands.

 “That’s because the first book I wrote was under the pen name Carver Edlund.”

 Castiel stopped, shocked. He pulled Dean around to face him.

 “Are you telling me that _you_ wrote _‘The Hunter and his Angel”_?”

 “You’ve read that?” Dean’s voice was a combination of surprise and amazement.

 “Only about a million times. It’s my favorite book. No wonder I recognized the symbol, it’s described in chapter four.” Castiel wiped his greasy hands on the towel and stared at Dean in wonder. “I fucking googled you to see if you were writing any more books,” Castiel admitted with a laugh. “God, no wonder I love your stuff so much. My second favorite novels were written by the same person who wrote my first favorite novel. Surreal.”

 Dean picked up the _Angry Orchards_ from the table and handed one to Castiel. “You’re adorable as fuck, you know that?” he asked as he tipped his bottleneck towards Cas’ in a toast.  They each settled in a chair, and Castiel leaned back, enjoying the sun and the view of the man before him.

 “What made you decide to initially use a pseudonym?”

 “Honestly? I wanted to know I could be successful before I went out there with my real name,” Dean said sheepishly. “I guess I just didn’t want to be seen as a failure by my brother, you know? Or my uncle. “

 Castiel frowned. “I’m sure they would have been proud of you no matter what, Dean.”

 Dean nodded. “I know. But at that time, they didn't even really know I was writing. No one did, aside from that teacher I told you about.”

 “Well, now I definitely need you to sign my books,” Castiel teased him as he set his empty beer bottle down between them. He was starting to sweat and so was Dean. He could see the moisture glistening at Dean’s temple.

 “Of course,” Dean eyed him up and down as Castiel rose and stretched, bathing suit slipping down a little bit. “Baby, your hip bones…” Dean trailed off as he stood up and pulled Cas in by said hip bones, bodies lining up, full contact.

 Castiel sighed as Dean rested his forehead against his. He could feel the hard length of Dean’s cock through the thin material of his bathing suit and was sure the man could feel his as well. Castiel looked into those peridot eyes and pleaded. ”Dean.”

 That seemed to be all Dean was waiting for, as he pulled Cas roughly against him and plundered his mouth. Castiel groaned low as Dean wedged a leg between his thighs, giving Cas something to rut against as Dean fisted his hands in Castiel’s hair. Dean tugged at the the locks, and Cas locked his arms around Dean’s sweat slick neck. Dean broke away to sit down on the wide chair, and pulled Cas in to straddle his lap. As Cas settled down they both moaned. Dean’s head fell back and Castiel took the opportunity to suck bruises along Dean's neck, causing the younger man to pant. Dean’s hands slipped under the waistband of Cas’ suit to rub circles into his hip bones and Castiel found himself pressing more firmly down in Dean’s lap.

 “Fuck, Cas. Is this okay?” Dean’s voice was ragged and Castiel answered by grinding down harder.

The sparks of pleasure shooting through his body were all he could focus on now. Not the sound of birds, not the faint sounds of campers or boats out on the lake. Just this man underneath him with his strong solid body and intoxicating scent. Cas leaned down to lick at Dean’s left nipple, sucking it to a stiffened peak and Dean’s hand slid up again to grip at his hair. He pulled Cas’ head up so he could lick into his mouth.

 Cas stroked his tongue against Dean’s and continued to gyrate in his lap.  He gave an experimental tug at Dean’s suit and the other man nodded against his lips. Castiel took that as a yes and rose up on his knees so Dean could lift his hips enough for Cas to pull his suit down. Dean’s cock, thick and dripping, slapped up proudly against his stomach, the head swollen and leaking precome from the tip. Dean’s hands clenched on Cas’ hips as Castiel took him in hand giving a gentle stroke. His thumb swept over the tip bringing the moisture down with it. Dean’s breath shuddered out as Cas stroked him a little faster and Cas could feel himself swell even more as he watched Dean’s silken cock slide in and out of his fist. He moaned at the sight and Dean raised his hands from Cas’ hips to pull Castiel’s trunks down as well.

 “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Dean whispered as Cas’ dick bobbed free. Cas wasn’t as thick as Dean, but he was slightly longer and dripping obscenely. When Dean reached between them to grip his length Castiel growled out a long _“fuuuuck,_ ” before taking Dean’s mouth in another wet kiss. Castiel explored Dean’s mouth, sucking at his bottom lip, at his tongue, tasting a hint of apple and chocolate from the ice cream earlier. It was intoxicating. Dean was pulling him closer and Cas realized what he wanted to do. Castiel leaned forward, gripping the back of the chair behind Dean’s head as the green eyed man took both their cocks in hand, using both of their precome to slick the way.

 Dean started a slow rhythm at first, adjusting until he got the right angle and Cas became a mess of grunts and groans.

  _"Unh, unh, unh,_ ” Castiel panted out through parted lips, watching as he fucked Dean’s fist, the slide of their cocks against each other one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

 “ _Cas, oh God, Cas, so good,_ ” Dean babbled.

 “ _Ah, ah, Dean, oh fuck yeah, Dean,”_ was Cas’ breathy reply.

 Dean’s hand stroked faster and Cas’ hips pumped right along with him. They both moaned loudly at that point, a chorus of pornographic sounds that was no doubt carried across the lake. Not that Castiel could be bothered to care. Not when his balls were drawing up tight and all he could chant was _“Dean, Dean, Dean_ ,” as he erupted all over the other man’s fist.

 Watching Cas’ sticky come pulse out and coat both of their heads seemed to send Dean over the edge as he came with a guttural cry of _“Castiel!”._

 Castiel let his head drop on Dean’s chest, forehead resting against his tattoo. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it echoing in his head and he panted against Dean’s skin, hands still gripping the back of the chair tightly. Dean’s hands were stroking over his back and his hair and Castiel was too blissed out to mind that one of those hands was covered with his and Dean’s come. After a few moments Dean tugged Cas’ face up to his for a gentle kiss before smiling against his lips.

 “I gotta say Cas, that was the most relaxing swim I’ve ever had.”

 Castiel’s euphoric laughter bounced across the lake.

[](http://imgur.com/CIfo3RJ)

 Eventually the stickiness became uncomfortable and Cas stood up on shaky legs pulling his suit back into place. He was hot and sweaty and loose limbed. He noticed that Dean seemed ready to pass out, all reclined back, staring at him through half-lidded eyes, smiling lazily.

 “Come on Dean, take a real swim with me,” Castiel grinned down at Dean before turning to walk to the edge of the dock. He could feel Dean’s gaze on him as he dived off the end of the dock into the water. It was a shock against his heated, sweat covered skin, but it felt perfect, refreshing. He treaded water as he watched Dean stand up and walk over to the edge of the dock.

 For a moment, Dean looked nervous and Cas wondered if he was thinking about what he had seen the other night. Dean scanned the lake before his eyes settled back on Cas. He grinned at him and Cas grinned back. Of course, instead of a dive, Dean decided on doing a cannonball, and surfaced with a wide smile. Castiel pushed the hair back from his face as Dean swam over to him. He looped his arms around Dean’s neck and for a long moment they just stared into each other’s eyes.

 “I could get used to this,” Dean whispered and Castiel's breath caught.

 “Me too,” he whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

They stayed in the lake for a while, splashing around like kids. Castiel’s laugh was quickly becoming one of Dean’s favorite sounds. It felt nice to wash away some of the sweat and remnants of their earlier activities and just relax with each other. After a shower and a change, they did indeed try fishing for a little bit, but nothing was jumping. Dean was disappointed that the night crawlers went to waste.

 “You should feel bad,” Castiel teased him. “You drowned them for no good reason.”

“Dick.”

Castiel only laughed heartily.

Later Dean found himself grilling burgers on Castiel’s porch. Cas’ stomach audibly growled and Dean laughed.

“I can’t help it, it smells so good,” Castiel said with grin.

“You can’t rush greatness, babe. Have some more cheese and crackers,” Dean nodded toward the tray on the little table between the deck chairs. “Do you want your bun toasted?”

Castiel had a mouthful of cheese so he could only nod.

Dean threw the buns on the grill, brushed with a little butter. He flipped the burgers and then layered thick slices of cheddar cheese on top before closing the lid.

“Just a couple more minutes. Hey, let me text you my new number.”

“Did you send it to everyone else?”

“About to do that group text thing.”

“Do you need any help with that?” Castiel teased, earning himself the one-fingered salute.

Dean plated the cheeseburgers as Castiel put out the condiments and a deli container of potato salad. He then opened a bottle of _Sean Miner_ and poured him and Dean a glass. When Dean took his, he burst out laughing.

Castiel raised his brows in question and Dean held up a hand until he had control. “Dude, are these wine glasses etched in Elvish?” When Castiel looked away Dean fell apart again. “You’re perfect, you know that, Cas? Don't ever change.”

Cas looked pleased with the praise as he raised his glass in a toast. _“Almien,”_ he said and Dean snorted. Could this guy be any more adorable?

“Yeah, cheers to you too. Dork.”

Dean watched as Castiel took the first bite of his cheeseburger. The moan he gave was porn-worthy and Dean felt his dick give a cheerful twitch at the sound.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel said reverently, “these make me very happy.” Cas’ eyes were closed as he took another bite and Dean watched as he chewed and swallowed, hypnotized by those enticing lips and the pink tongue coming out to lick at them.

“My uncle Bobby’s wife, my aunt Ellen, she runs a bar-and-grill called _The Roadhouse_. Taught me everything I know about cooking pub grub. No one makes a burger better than Ellen, except maybe me,” Dean flashed his cocky smile at Cas and the blue eyed man grinned back.

For a while there was only the sounds of chewing before Castiel spoke, voice hesitant.

“Dean? I just wanted to tell you that what we did, that wasn’t something I normally do.”

Dean swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. “Do you regret it?” he asked and Cas blinked at him in what looked like shock.

“No! God no. I just didn’t want you to think this was something I do all the time. Despite what Gabriel said. I don’t ‘out source’,” Castiel air quoted and Dean chuckled softly.

“I didn't think you did, Cas. I know that this,” Dean gestured between them, ”is not just some fun summer fling. Believe me, I know. The truth is, when I first met you, I made myself a promise that I would just be your friend, that I would not get involved with you.”

Castiel let out a low chuckle. “Oh yeah, how’s that working out for you?”

Dean just shook his head. “No, I am serious. I wasn’t going to just let you be someone I fucked and ran from,” Dean caught Cas’ gaze and held it. “I thought you deserved more than that. You do deserve more than that.” Dean heard Cas’ breath hitch.

“What does that mean?” Cas whispered.

“It means I’m done running. It means I think we have something and I want to see where it goes. I can write from anywhere, Cas. There’s no rush for me to get back. So I guess that means the ball is in your court. You wanna explore this thing with me?” Dean watched as a slow smile crept up on Castiel’s face.

“I’d like that very much, Dean.”

Dean let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

“Are you going to get the ‘you’re moving too fast’ lecture?” Dean asked once they resumed eating.

Castiel took a sip of his wine before answering. “Not from my parents, they are hopeless romantics, especially my mother. But I’ll probably hear something from Gabriel. You?”

Dean wiped his face with a napkin before replying. “No. In fact, I think they’ll throw me a party. Sam and Jo have been on me for years to stop with the one-night-stands and casual flings. They just didn’t get it.” Dean looked at Cas who was staring back with an open, non judgmental expression. “I never wanted anyone to have the same power over me that my Mom had over my Dad. Her death taught me that when you love someone, like soul-deep, rest of your life, eternally love someone, you are giving them the power to break you. And that petrifies me.” Castiel reached across the table and gripped Dean’s hand. Dean gripped back.

“Try not to break me, okay Cas?” it came out in a broken whisper.

“I’ll do my best, Dean.”

* * *

 

 

Even though Dean wanted nothing more than to stay with Cas, he knew couldn’t. He needed to get some work done. So after dinner, a documentary about bees called _More Than Honey_ and a PG 13 makeout session on Castiel’s _California King_ , Dean went back to the cabin. Castiel tried to get him to stay but Dean was firm. He had to get some writing done, check his messages. He also knew that Castiel had to work in the morning and he didn’t want to interrupt his routine. Cas had rolled his eyes at that, but finally grudgingly, agreed.

Now that he had heard the tale of the _Angel Bridge_ from Castiel, Dean wanted to see what Google had to say about it. He did some reseach and found that it appeared as though the story was true. There had been a police investigation when James had gone missing and Ahlourhe died. They hadn’t been as sneaky as they thought they had and a few other employees of the inn came forward, telling the police about Ahlourhe and James’ plans to run away. They’d also found a diary hidden under Ahlourhe’s bed, filled with entries about she and her lovers’ plans. There was one eyewitness who said he had seen Mr. Roman shoot James Collins, Mr. Willoughby and Mr. Roman carry the body to the lake and how they tossed it in. But as the man had been a well known drunk and gambler, the police hadn’t taken him seriously. So though it had been pretty obvious what had happened, there hadn’t been enough proof and no charges had ever been filed. Mr. Willoughby’s wife Amara had never recovered from losing her daughter and had overdosed herself on opium. The crazy thing? James’ body had been found washed up on what was now Cas’ property.

It was a tragedy, really. And inspirational in the way that Dean found himself in a quandary now, because after hearing that tale, all he really wanted to do was write an old fashioned romantic love story, where his leads were helped by the spirits of this tragic couple. An outline was already forming in his head and there was nothing he could do about it. Before he knew it, Dean had been at his desk for four hours, typing. It was 2am. There were five cigarettes that had burnt out on their own in the glass ashtray he had found under the sink. His coffee was half gone and ice cold. Dean decided to stand up and stretch his limbs. He sat back down and made sure to save his progress and close out his files. He then logged into his Facebook. The picture of him and Castiel had quite a few likes and hearts. Jo had commented as well.

_Forget the bridge, who’s the hot guy?! Damn._

Dean laughed quietly to himself before making the image his profile picture and doing a search for Cas and friend-requesting him. He knew he wouldn’t be accepted that night, Castiel was sound asleep. Dean had kissed him and tucked him in himself before he had left.

Dean killed the lights in the living room and went to the bathroom before going to his room and stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed. His jaw cracked as he yawned and turned on his side, one arm tucked under his pillow.

When Dean was on the cusp of sleep, he heard the faint humming again. He took some deep even breaths and didn’t let it bother him. When Dean dreamed, he heard a man whispering softly to him. _Protect him_. He didn’t know if it meant from something specifically or just in general. All he did know, without out a doubt, was that the person he was supposed to protect, was Cas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

Castiel woke and got ready for work with a dopey smile on his face. He knew it and he didn’t even care. He was dating Dean Winchester. More than that, he was kissing Dean Winchester, he was having blissful orgasms on his dock, with Dean Winchester. And it wasn’t some summer romance. He wasn’t just some passing fancy. It was the real deal. He and Dean, they just fit.The idea that a week ago they didn't even know each other seemed so ludicrous. Especially when it felt like Cas had known Dean all of his life. Almost as if their souls had recognized each other. Maybe that seemed romanticized, but Castiel couldn’t help it, it was just how he felt.

Castiel had been happy to see Dean’s friend request on Facebook and noted how the man had changed his profile picture to the one of them on the bridge. Castiel stole it for himself and made it his cover photo. He figured with his parents being away with the twins, he had a few days of peace before all the questions.

 He’d stupidly forgotten about Charlie and Gabriel.

 She was waiting for him at the counter when he came in with her coffee, looking like the cat who just ate the canary.

 “Well, well, well, look who’s here. Had a nice Sunday, did we?”

 Castiel tried to act nonchalant, but the flush in his cheeks betrayed him. “Yes, it was quite nice, thank you.”

 “Quite nice? Oh no, no, no, my dear cousin. That picture you posted looked more than nice. It looked like you had just chewed each others faces off. Details. Now.”

 Castiel walked behind the counter and shuffled through the CD’s before picking out _Pure Moods._

 “Charlie, I am not discussing my sex life with you,” Castiel said as he turned on the old disc player. Castiel muttered as he fiddled with the CD case. He nearly dropped it, startled, at the loud whoop that Charlie let out.

 “So there IS a sex life to discuss!”

 Castiel rolled his eyes.

 “Charlie, I love you, truly. And honestly, if this was just some wild summer romance I was having, I would not skimp on the details. But this… this is different. And it is private, between me and Dean.”

 For a moment there was only the soothing beat of Enigma’s _Return to Innocence_ , before he felt all the breath whoosh out of him as Charlie launched herself at him, clutching him in a death grip.

 “I’m so happy for you,” she whispered against his ear and he smiled.

 “Thank you.”

 “I can ask if it’s something that doesn’t pertain to sex though, right?” Charlie’s voice was excited and Cas couldn’t help but laugh. He went through his morning routine, going through the shelves, checking his stores, making sure none of the merchandise needed dusting. He then went and pulled a jasmine scented incense cone out, put it in the stars and moon holder and lit it.

 “How was your weekend?” Castiel deflected. “Do anything fun?” He cocked his head to the side in interest when he wasn’t the only one to blush.

 “Okay, what’s with the pink cheeks? What happened?”

 “You know, since you’re not spilling, I should just keep this to myself,” she said in a mock pout.

 “But you won’t because you can't help yourself, so just give it up,” Castiel said with a smirk.

 “It was Meg,” Charlie said with a happy little sigh and Cas’ brows winged up in surprise.

 “Meg? The same Meg you were cursing just the other day?”

 Charlie nodded. “Yep,” she said, popping the p. “She showed up at my house with a bouquet of lilacs. She actually remembered my favorite flower.”

 “Wow, you are easy,” Cas teased her. “Giving it up for a bunch of posies.”

 Charlie stuck her tongue out at him.

 “She came to apologise and begged me to come with her, said she had to show me something.”

 “I bet she did.”

 “Would you just shut up, Mr. Sassy Pants and let me tell you what happened?” Charlie’s hands were on her hips, bunching up today’s ensemble that looked like something _Xena Warrior Princess_ would wear.

 Castiel snickered and took a sip of his coffee, giving her the ‘please continue’ gesture with his hand.

 “Anyway,” she said painstakingly. “Being the kind and forgiving person I am,” Charlie ignored Castiel’s amused snort,” I went with her, and oh my God, Castiel, you should have seen what she’s been up too.” Charlie’s eyes were bright with excitement.

 “Well? Don’t leave me hanging. What?”

 “Paintings. Gorgeous paintings, all inspired by me. She started a whole new series. _Faires by the Fire_. She said she couldn't help herself, after seeing me by the light of the bonfire at the beach. She said the way the light hit my face, the way it reflected in my eyes and the obvious joy on my face as we were just enjoying the night together just wouldn't leave her be,” Charlie’s expression could only be described as dreamy. “She’s been in her studio this whole time, just painting away. She still had some in her hair when she came to see me,” Charlie said with a fond laugh.

 “That’s amazing, Charlie, I can’t wait to see them,” Castiel said, ecstatic for her. “Can you describe one for me?”

 “Well, the one that is finished is a fairy dancing around a fire and her wings have this translucent quality, but where the firelight hits, there is a hint of rainbow. And it’s my face, and my hair, only longer, and I’m, well she, uh fairy me is wearing this green flowy dress. It’s just so beautiful, I can’t believe I inspired it. Enough for her to go MIA at that,” Charlie said with wonder in her tone.

 “Temperament of an artist,“Castiel said.”Dean told me that sometimes when he gets writing, he’ll go a few days where he only stops to piss and refill his coffee. Sometimes he’ll go through a whole carton of cigarettes and not even remember to smoke, he just lets them burn out.”

 Charlie wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t peg Dean as a smoker,” she said.

 “He’s not, not usually. He says it’s just when he gets on a roll, something about the drag of the cigarette calming him down when he gets overwhelmed. But most often he lights one, takes a puff or two and it burns itself out. I told him it was a waste of money and to just buy an electric one.”

Castiel’s phone buzzed and he chuckled when he opened it and saw the message that popped up.

 “Speak of the devil... _Hey Cas, is your washer empty? I smell like Smokey the Bear,’_ ” Castiel read out loud.

 Castiel bypassed messaging and just called Dean directly.

 “Hey babe,” was how Dean answered.

 “Hello Dean. Yes, my washer is free. Please feel free to wash your clothes. And brush your teeth before I get home, I don’t want to kiss an ashtray.”

 "Yeah yeah, is that Charlie I hear laughing?”

 “You would be correct,” Castiel laughed at the _hrrmph_ noise that Dean made.

 “I have to go out today, do you want me to bring you guys anything for lunch?” Castiel’s heart sped up at the sweet offer.

 “No, I brought in something from home, though I am sure neither of us would say no to an iced coffee refill.”

 “You got it, text me how Charlie takes hers so I don’t forget and I’ll see you around 12:30,” Castiel smiled and took that to mean that Dean already remembered how he took his.

 “Thank you, Dean. I’ll see you then.”

 “Dean’s coming by?” Charlie asked slyly, like she hadn’t been listening to the whole conversation the entire time anyway.

 “Yes, and he’s bringing you coffee, so be nice and don’t grill him.”

 Charlie frowned. “I won’t. You told me it’s private and I respect that, Castiel.”

 Castiel sighed. “I know. Sorry.”

 “It’s okay. Besides, I need to talk to him about LARPing business, not what you do to each other with your boy parts.”

 Castiel dramatically banged his head down on the counter with an exaggerated groan.

Castiel didn't have time to think about Dean as the morning wore on. It was close to Fourth of July, the busiest tourist week in Echo lake, and the shoppers were out full throttle. So when the wind chimes danced, announcing Dean’s presence,Castiel was surprised and elated.

 Dean walked towards him, his aviators pushed up on his head, wearing an AC/DC band tee and a pair of jeans.

 “Here you go, baby,“ Dean said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss and hand off the iced coffee. “Here Charlie, your diabetes special.”

 Charlie made an affronted noise. “You told him to say that,” she accused Castiel who held his hands up in defense.

 “I did no such thing. So what have you been up to today?” Castiel asked, turning his attention to his gorgeous freckled… whatever he was. Was it too soon to call him boyfriend?

 Dean held up a white plastic bag and reached into it. He pulled out a box and placed it on the shelf. Castiel laughed.

 “You bought an electric cigarette?”

 “Yeah, well. The cabin is made of wood, it’s just safer. It’s not like I did it just because you suggested it.”

 They both turned their heads when Charlie made the universal ‘whipped’ sound.

 Castiel licked his lips suggestively. “Oh really? It had nothing to do with me at all, huh?”

 He watched as Dean wavered between giving in and a smart ass remark. When Dean reached up to tug Castiel forward and claim his lips with his own, Castiel figured he had given in. Dean ran his tongue over the seam of Cas’ lips and he granted him entrance.  Dean sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before cupping Cas’ face, anchoring him to him so he could explore deeper. When Charlie coughed loudly, Dean pulled away, whispering, “I didn't want to miss out on that.”

 Castiel felt himself flush, and his cheeks only grew deeper as he realized that they had an audience. The store was still full, something he had completely forgotten with the presence of Dean.

 “I also got this,” Dean said to him with a wide smile and pulled out a thin silver digital recorder. “I’ve been doing some research on Ahlourhe and James. Did you know his body washed up on your property?”

 Castiel’s mouth dropped in shock. “Are you serious?”

 Dean nodded his head excitedly. “Yep. I couldn't believe it. What if it was him, Cas?” Dean lowered his voice to a whisper. “ I think we should do it. That e.v.p. thing.”

 Castiel looked at him quizzically. “What? When, tonight?”

 “Yeah, why not? What could it hurt?”

 Castiel couldn’t help but find Dean’s exuberance contagious and he grinned at the handsome man.

 “Alright. But if you expect me to get my _Steve_ and _Tango_ on with a ghost, I require tequila.”

 “Tequila, check.”

 “And Doctor Sexy. Oh, and egg rolls from _The Peking.”_

 “Whatever you want, baby, only how can we do an e.v.p. session if we're watching Doctor Sexy?”

 Castiel gave an exaggerated eye roll. “It’s for after we scare the shit out of ourselves Dean, obviously.”

 Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Obviously. What was I thinking? Oh hey,” Dean stopped laughing and nodded at a woman staring at them from the stone bins. ”She looks like she needs help, but is too afraid to ask.”

 “Why do you think she is too afraid?”

 Dean shrugged. “I see that look a lot from fans who want to ask for an autograph. She has that ‘I really wanna ask, but I don’t want to interupt’ look, but Charlie is over there with those ladies looking at teas.”

 Castiel looked at the woman and had to agree. She was unassuming enough, in shorts and a tee-shirt depicting a wolf, a pattern he recognized from the screen shop. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and she was looking around biting her lip.

 “Good call, Winchester. I’ll be right back.”

* * *

 

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

Dean watched as Castiel made his way over to the young woman by the bins. _Man did he look good today_ , was Dean’s first thought when he’d entered the shop. Dark hair disheveled as usual, perma stubble on display, just itching for Dean’s fingertips. He wore a red shirt that that said _Bazinga_ on it and navy cargo shorts. He also wore navy flip flops and it was the first time in his thirty years that he ever found someone else’s feet sexy. _Jesus Christ, Winchester, get a grip,_ Dean scolded himself.

 Dean turned when he felt someone nudging his arm and smiled when he saw it was Charlie.

 “Thanks again for the coffee.”

 “No problem, your highness,” Dean joked.

 Charlie sighed and turned to him. Her expression had turned from sunny to serious and Dean had a feeling he was about to be subjected to the _hurt him and you die_ speech.

 “He’s really gone on you,” she started, taking a small sip of her sugar laced drink.

 Dean faced her head on. “I’m gone on him too.”

 “How gone? Like, ‘this is fun, maybe we can do this long distance when I leave’ gone? Or am I gonna be consoling my best friend over a pint of Ben and Jerry's while we throw your picture in the campfire?”

 Dean let out a soft chuckle before taking Charlie’s hand in his to show her she had his attention.

 “Gone like… like I can write anywhere, Charlie. I have nothing holding me in New York besides a nearly dead cactus plant that my agent insists I have.”

 Dean watched as the weight of his words hit her. She seemed stunned.

 “Wow. I mean, wow,” Charlie broke out into a glowing smile and raised her face to kiss his cheek. “That’s amazing,” she whispered in his ear. “That makes me so happy. You won't find anyone better than my cousin, Dean. He’s just-”

 “Everything,” Dean interrupted. “He’s everything.”

 Dean just smiled indulgently as Castiel looked at him suspiciously, as Charlie was practically beaming, cuddled up to his side. Castiel raised a brow at him and Dean just winked. He decided he was going to have to at least send Cain an edible arrangement for sending him here. For sending him to his future, to the person he hadn’t known a week ago but who was now one of the most important people in his life.

 Maybe he'd send two.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

When Castiel got home from work, he could see Dean out on the cabin porch. He was on his cell phone, gesturing wildly with the faux cigarette. Cas watched as Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

The click of the car door seemed to alert Dean to his presence as he looked at him with something akin to relief. As Castiel walked over to the bottom of the porch Dean’s lips curled up in a smile and he sent Cas a wink that had his insides fluttering. Dean held his hand over the bottom of his cell.

 “Hey angel, I already ordered dinner, it’ll be here in forty-five.”

  _Angel._ That was new. Castiel wondered if it was a deliberate play on his name or just a coincidence. Either way, hearing the endearment in that deep warm tone was definitely something he wouldn’t mind getting used too.

 “Alright, I am just going to feed Sebastian and meditate for a few minutes before I come over,” Castiel smirked as Dean's brows winged up in surprise, phone halfway back to his ear.

 “Meditate? No, not you, bitch,” Dean said into the phone. Castiel cocked his head in question and Dean smiled and shook his head, covering the bottom of the phone again. “It’s just my brother,” he said dismissively, as though that explained everything. Dean jogged the few steps down to the bottom and tugged Cas in for a lingering kiss. He could vaguely hear a tinny voice calling for Dean through the phone, but he was too distracted by the soft tongue exploring his mouth to care. When Dean pulled back he ran a gentle thumb across Cas’ stubbled cheek. “Go get your zen on and I’ll be here waiting for you bearing tequila shots and egg rolls.”

 “Probably be good to have some water too, or the morning after is not going to be pleasant,” Castiel teased.

 “Noted,” Dean said and then rolled his eyes as he heard more yelling coming from his phone. “Yeah, yeah, Samantha, Jesus. Can't a guy say hello to his boyfriend?” Dean blustered as he turned and walked back up the stairs.

 For a second, Castiel just stood there in shock, before breaking into a wide smile and floating back to his house. He guessed that answered the boyfriend question.

 Castiel unlocked his door and went in. Sebastian meowed in greeting and he hurried to fill his food dishes. Then he went into his room and pulled out a pair of grey yoga pants and a green _Save The Bees_ tee shirt. Castiel reached down and pulled a fat white candle, matches and small dish from the bottom drawer of his bureau. It was where he kept most of his ritual supplies. He didn’t need much. Cas wasn't big on over-done ceremonies. He knew that his deities could hear his thoughts and prayers just as well as someone who did all the pomp and circumstance. He took out his smudge of sage and his abalone shell to bring with him to the cabin when he was done. If they were going to be partaking in an e.v.p. session then he was going to make sure he cleared the energy of anything that they might not want to interact with.

 Castiel sat in the lotus position on his thick carpet and placed the candle on the dish and lit the match. He brought the flame to the wick and watched it light and placed the used match alongside the candle on the dish. Castiel took in a deep breath and exhaled. He repeated his process a few times until all he could hear were the even sounds of his breath and his steady heartbeat. He focused his gaze on the flame, letting his body relax and kept his breathing deep and even. He watched the flame dance, seeing nothing but the interplay of yellow, orange and red as it flickered. Castiel let his mind go blank, not hearing the birds, not hearing any sounds from outside of his room. Only a vague humming was audible and Cas let it wash over him until he felt himself become drowsy. When he felt himself grow heavy, he opened his mind.

 At first there was nothing, still just his breathing, still just his heart beat. The flame still flickered, yellow, orange, red. But the humming grew louder. Cas did not feel ill at ease. He still felt relaxed, he still felt calm. A soft voice whispered as the flame danced higher than should be possible with the windows and door closed. Castiel heard the words as though in a dream.

  _Hold on for him. Wait for him._

 What did that mean? Hold on for what? Wait for who? Castiel felt himself slowly come out of his drowsy state. His limbs started to wake up and the outside noise began to filter through. He heard the flute-like sounds of a thrush and the pretty trills of a warbler. He could hear the motor of what he recognized as a jet ski as opposed to a boat. Castiel licked his fingertips and snuffed out the candle flame. He stood up, bringing the candle and the dish with him. He placed it on his bureau to cool down, not wanting any hot wax to spill in the drawer. He stretched out his limbs. It wasn’t as easy to sit that like that as it had been in his early twenties, and glancing at the clock radio told him he’d been on the floor for nearly an hour. Dean was probably wondering where he was. He hurried to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth and freshen himself up for possible nighttime activities. He ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to straighten it out before giving it up as a lost cause. Unless he wanted to gel it all down everyday, Castiel was destined to forever have messy bed head.

 Cas went back into his bedroom to grab his sage and the shell to snuff it out with. Sebastian followed him as he left the house and locked the door. It was just about seven o’clock and it had cooled off a little bit. He saw that the lake was smooth except from where the fish were jumping, creating little circling ripples. He could see the light shining from the living room window, and Dean opened the door before Cas had even made it up the stairs. He was holding out a beer.

 “Figured we’d hold off on the tequila till we are ready to get our e.v.p. on,” Dean said with a grin as he pulled Cas inside. Castiel set his supplies on the counter. When Dean raised his brows in question Cas just said “Later.” He noticed the take out bags on the small kitchen table and the smell of the msg laden delights made his stomach growl.

 “I didn’t even hear the car come down the drive,“ Cas said before taking a long pull of his beer.

 Dean laughed. “You must have been really in the zone. You know, Cas, I’m a little hurt that you didn’t ask me if _I_ wanted to come meditate with you.”

 Castiel laughed knowingly at that. “Ah yes, because you and me, alone in my bedroom, that’s a good idea. We definitely would have got a lot of meditating done.”

 Dean grinned. “Yeah, well, we’d sure be relaxed by the end of it,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. Castiel couldn't argue with that logic.

 “Wanna eat first? Pretty sure we are supposed to wait till night time, aren’t we?” Dean asked him and Castiel smiled at the slight nervousness in his voice.

 “If there are spirits, they are here regardless of the time of day, but yes, I think we should eat first.”

 “In case we’re too freaked out to eat later?”

 Castiel’s stomach growled again causing Dean to laugh in surprise. “Yes, and because I am apparently starving.”

 Castiel grabbed silverware out of the drawers and Dean grabbed the plates and the take out bags and brought them into the living room and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Castiel was happy to see that Dean remembered his egg rolls, as well as some beef with broccoli, chicken fingers, crab rangoon and shrimp fried rice. They quietly filled their plates, enjoying one another's presence. The couch was plenty big enough, still they sat thigh to thigh.

 “Was everything okay with Sam? You looked a little stressed out when I first got home,” Castiel inquired, as he scooped up a fork full of rice.

 Dean sighed. “Yeah, it’s just the Anna thing. She showed up at the apartment again, went off on Jo’s boyfriend Garth, who is about as vicious as a butterfly. The neighbors got all pissed again and I talked to Sam about the restraining order thing, but he said he couldn’t get one. She hasn’t done anything quote dangerous unquote enough yet,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “But Sam did go down and talk to my building’s security and the door man and told them that she is no longer with me, that she shouldn’t be allowed to keep entering the building and that any damage she causes while I am out of the state is on them for not adhering to the buildings policies or some shit. He said it all in Legalese.”

 Castiel chuckled at that. “So she shouldn’t be bothering them anymore?”

 “That is the hope. People are supposed to be buzzed into the building. I got it the first time, the doorman thought she was with me, but I’m not even there right now, she shouldn’t be able to just stroll on up to my condo, especially not when this is the second time that the neighbors have complained about her,” Dean finished with a mouth full of rangoon.

 “Do _you_ think she’s dangerous?” Cas asked in concern.

 “I wouldn’t have thought so, but that last time I saw her, man, she had a coldness to her I have never seen. She acts like we were this long suffering couple and I cheated on her or something, when in reality we were barely together a month. She knew it was supposed to be fun. She knew that commitment was not something I did. Until you, I never dated anyone that I actually wanted a future with.”

 Castiel felt his cheeks flush as warmth curled in his belly at how natural Dean sounded when he said that. Like he didn't question it, like it just was. Which reminded him.

 “So I hear I’m your boyfriend now,” he said it nonchalantly, and casually picked up a chicken finger and bit into the golden deliciousness. Cas watched Dean’s eyes widen as he chewed and he had to stop himself from laughing. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck before shrugging.

 “Well, yeah, I mean you are, aren’t you? I’m not alone here in what’s happening with us?”

 Castiel put down his plate and and looped his arms around Dean’s neck, causing the freckled man to beam at him. “Of course not, Dean,” Castiel said, gently pulling Dean towards him to give him a tender kiss. He tasted of salt and beer and _Dean_ and it was addicting. Dean retaliated by fisting his hands in Cas’ hair and tugging, eliciting a groan from him. _Cas may or may not have a small hair-pulling kink._ When they pulled back, their lips were shiny and their breathing heavy. They rested forehead to forehead and Dean began to laugh and Cas joined in.

 “Okay, so we’re never gonna get anything done if we keep that up. So,” Dean leaned back, making it a point to pick up his plate again and move over a little bit,“ what happened during your meditation session?”

 It took Castiel a minute for his brain to catch up, and he pouted a little bit at how quickly Dean seemed to be able to recover while he was there still foggy and missing the warmth of Dean’s thigh against his. He cleared his throat and shook it off.

 “It was good. I didn't realize how long I was at it till I saw the clock. I am usually done in about half an hour, but this took twice as long.”

“Trouble concentrating?” Dean asked with a raised brow and put the  fork to his lips.

 “No, the opposite actually. I slipped into it quite easily. It was weird, I noticed a slight humming, but it didn't really register till afterward. While it was happening it felt normal and it wasn't until I was finished, that I was like, huh. And someone whispered to me.”

 Dean drew up at that. His tone was serious when he spoke. “What did he say?”

 Cas took a sip of his beer and shook his head. He swallowed and said, “It sounded like a woman to me. Why did you think it was a man?”

 “I’ll tell you in a minute. What did she say?”

 “She said I should hold on for him and wait for him.”

 “Hold on for him? Not hold on _to_ him?” Dean was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

 “No, it was definitely hold on _for_ him, because I thought it was odd phrasing as well.”

 Dean pursed his lips and nodded, and obviously thinking about something. Castiel waited him out and polished off his egg roll in the process.

 “Well, the other night as I was falling asleep, I heard a whisper too. But it was definitely a man.”

 “And?”

 “And he said _protect him._ ”

 “Do you think it’s connected?”

 “Possibly? Probably? I keep thinking it’s about you.”

 Castiel was taken aback by that. “What? Me? Why?” He knew his tone was shocked and Dean gave him a soft look of affection.

 “Because you said you’ve never had an experience on your own property before. And then here I come and I meet you. And you’re this adorable, dorky, sexy as fuck man who has me wrapped around his finger in a day. Who else is here that I would need to protect? Jim Bob? Who else is here that I care about?”

 Castiel pondered Dean’s words, once again savoring how free he was at expressing his feelings, almost as though he was daring himself to confront them head on by saying them aloud.

 “So what do you think, do you think it’s just a general thing you tell someone? Take-care-of-the-people-you-care-about kind of thing or do you think I am in actual danger?”

 Dean bit his lip, obviously unhappy with that thought. “I don't know. But maybe we’ll actually get some answers tonight. You know, I almost bought a ouija board,” he laughed, as though trying to lighten the mood. “But then I thought you might actually have one. Do you sell them?”

 “No,“ Castiel said as he got up and went into the kitchen. Dean stayed where he was but followed him with his eyes. Castiel grabbed the _Patron_ off the counter and reached in the highest cabinet where he stocked the shot glasses for guests. After giving them a quick rinse in the sink,e carried the two glasses and the bottle back into the living room. “A little known fact about ouija boards is that they were patented in 1890 as a toy. Just a game. I am not a big fan and I do not carry them in my shop.”

 “Why? Do they not work?” Dean’s tone was amused but Castiel took the subject seriously.

 “No, they work, that is the problem. Ouija boards are fine when handled by the right people. People who know how to clear out the negative energy in a space before using it, people who know how to be specific with their questions. Inexperienced handlers can let all sorts of energy in and that's usually what happens. Ouija boards are all the rage at teenage girl sleepover parties.”

 “Wow, you really know your stuff, huh?”

 “I just know that some things shouldn't be messed with if you don’t know what you're doing. Now here,” Castiel poured them both a shot glass full of _Patron_. “Drink this and then go get your salt.”

 “My salt?”

 Cas nodded and clinked his glass to Dean’s before downing the glass of expensive tequila.

 Dean followed suit before getting up to get the container of _Morton’s_ in his cabinet.

 “Alright, now what the fuck am I doing with this?” Dean asked him.

 “I want you to line your window sills and the doorways with it.”

 “All of them? Seriously? I thought that was only in the movies?” Dean was looking at him like he was just a little bit crazy, but Castiel didn’t mind. He knew this whole thing was new to Dean, that it was hard to go from being a skeptic to a believer.

 “Yes, I am serious. A thin line of salt in all the places that could be considered an entrance into the cabin.”

 “What are you going to do?”

 “I am going to sage. If we are going to host an e.v.p. session, we are going to do it in a space that has been cleared of all bad energy.”

 “Okay. It’s your show, baby,” Dean said and Castiel laughed.

 “You’re the one who wanted to do this Dean, I am just ensuring that we do it correctly.”

 Dean chuckled at that.

 Castiel took the smudge of sage and the shell he’d left on the counter and asked Dean for a lighter. Cas took the BIC from his hands with a light brush of fingers.

 Dean continued around the cabin lining the salt and Castiel took a moment to center himself before lighting the bundle. He could feel Dean's eyes on him as he walked clockwise through the cabin.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 Down the hallway.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 Into the bedroom.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 Inside the closets.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 In the bathroom.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 Into the living room.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 And back to the kitchen where he had started.

  _“I banish negativity, from this space, only positive in it’s place.”_

 Castiel carefully snuffed out the sage in the abalone shell and placed it back on the counter.

 Dean was scrunching up his nose in the most adorable way.

 “Is the smell bothering you?”

 Dean shook his head. “No, it’s okay,” he laughed. “Kind of reminds me of weed, though.”

 Castiel smiled widely and took Dean’s hand, pulling him if for a soft kiss. “Go get your recorder and let's do this.” He felt Dean’s hands slide down his back and squeeze his ass briefly before grinning at Cas and pulling away to fetch the device.

 “Alright, spirits,” Castiel muttered aloud. “Let's get this party started.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

Dean brought out the digital voice recorder and placed it on the coffee table. All the lights had been turned out, the only light still shining came from one flickering candle on the coffee table that Castiel must have got from somewhere in the cabin. Dean would have to ask him where the candles were kept, in case of power outages.

He poured him and Castiel one more shot before settling down next to his boyfriend on the couch. His _boyfriend_. He was still getting used to that. Castiel had scared the fuck out of him when he had called him out on using that term earlier, until he saw the happily amused look on his face. Castiel Novak was his boyfriend and wasn't that just amazing? This incredibly smart, stunningly gorgeous and kind man was his. Dean intended to keep him, was more than already halfway in love with him. And God did he look hot as sin in those clingy yoga pants.

 Dean was jolted out of his musings when Cas took his hand in his and lifted the other with the shot. They downed them with a hiss and Dean knew they had to slow down or this e.v.p. session would be nothing but the two of them giggling and probably some hardcore groping.

 “Are you ready, baby?”

 Castiel licked his lips and nodded.

 “I know it’s not super high tech, but I figure it will do for this,” Dean said and clicked it on. He wasn’t exactly sure where to start but luckily Castiel seemed to have that covered. His gravel laced voice rang out confidently as he began.

 “Hello. My name is Castiel. This is my boyfriend, Dean,” he gestured to Dean, who felt a little foolish talking aloud to what seemed like nothing.

 “Um, ah hey,” he babbled out and Castiel smiled at him fondly.

 “We’re not here to bother you, or ask you to go. We just thought that you may have a message for us,” Castiel continued. “This here is a digital voice recorder. You may not have seen one of these when you were alive. It won't hurt you, but if you come near it and speak right into it, we may be able to hear what you have to say when we play it back.”

 Dean cleared his throat and pushed down his embarrassment so he could participate.

 “Are you the one who warned me about protecting someone?”

 Dean could swear he was getting a little colder, but couldn't be sure if that was from some unseen spirit, or just nerves.

 “Were you talking about Castiel?”

 Yes, definitely colder.

 “Is there something you want to tell us?” Cas chimed in. “How many of you are here?”

 It was quiet, but once again the air had that charged feel to it. Dean wished he could tell whether it was just that he was freaking himself out or if something was actually there.

 “Do you think you could knock on something for us?” Cas asked, and proceeded to do the _Shave_ _and A Haircut_ bit on the coffee table. “Do you think you can finish this for me?” _Knock knock knock knock-_ bang!

 It was a fairly substantial noise and it came from the kitchen. Dean jumped, squeezing Cas’ hand. “Son of a bitch, Cas,” he whispered and Cas looked back at him with wide eyes.

 “Th-thank you,” Castiel stammered, finally appearing just a little bit ruffled. “Can you do it again?” Castiel knocked again, but this time there was no response. Dean was man enough to admit he was a little relieved and then he saw Cas eyeing his guitar case. Before he could ask why, Cas spoke again.

 “Do you like music? Dean and I have each heard humming. Do you have a favorite song? Dean,” Castiel turned towards him. “Do you think you could play whatever tune you heard on your guitar?”

 Dean knew that the face he was giving Castiel rivaled his brothers best bitch face, but as Cas had yet to meet Sam, he had no idea that he was on the receiving end of such a masterful piece of irritated facial expression. No, Castiel just looked back at him calmly and Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before going to grab the guitar case.

 He took out the instrument, giving it a few experimental strums before closing his eyes and picking out the tune. It was a lilting, little melody, with skipping beats that brought to mind gardens and young lovers dancing. Beside him he heard Cas’ breath hitch in a way that let him know that Castiel did, indeed, recognize the tune.

 Dean opened his eyes as a cool breeze washed over his face and Castiel gripped his thigh tightly as he felt it as well. His breath fogged, something that should not have been happening on a humid July night. He heard soft humming, in key with the guitar. Dean could feel his heartbeat pounding as he continued to play until he just couldn't take it anymore. The charged air, the cold chill up his spine, the energy, it was all just too much and he needed to break the spell. He deliberately changed tunes.

  _“Carry on my wayward son,_ ” he began to sing. “ _There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more.”_

 He heard Cas let out a breathy laugh beside him and Dean continued to sing.

  _"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high.”_

 Castiel was staring at him like a lovestruck teenager and by the time Dean hit the chorus, Cas was singing along. The atmosphere in the room had gone back to normal and Dean felt his heartbeat settle back down to its regular rhythm. By the time the song was done, he felt fine and Castiel was smiling that gorgeous eye-crinkling smile.

 “That was amazing, Dean. How long have you been singing?” Dean felt himself blush as he reached down to turn off the recorder.

 “I don’t sing, Cas,” he said with a laugh. “I mean, I do sometimes, depending on the song, but mostly I just play guitar.”

 “Well, I loved it and I have to say, thanks for the switch because it was getting a little creepy in here.”

 Dean burst into laughter, his head falling back against the couch. “Gee, you think? I don’t even want to listen to that playback right now.”

 “Me neither,” Castiel conceded. “That can be tomorrow’s project. In the daylight, during my lunch break.”

 “Good plan,” Dean said. “Wanna get these lights on now and watch some Doctor Sexy?”

 Castiel was already up, turning on the lights. “You read my mind.”

* * *

 

  
“So what exactly are you saying, Cas?” Dean sat up straight and looked Castiel in his wide blue eyes. The man was reclined back against the arm of the couch, shoes off and legs propped over Dean’s thighs. He was currently licking salt and butter off of his fingertips from the big bowl of popcorn they were sharing. He didn’t seem the least bit concerned about this line of questioning, and Dean didn’t think Castiel knew the gravity of what they were talking about.

 “What I am saying is...the cowboy boots are kind of lame.”

 Dean sucked in a breath at the blasphemy falling out of Castiel’s delectable mouth.

 “You take that back right now.”

 “Can’t. Sorry.” Only he didn’t look sorry, crunching on popcorn with a satisfied smirk on his face. Dean was just floored.

 “Cas, the thing that _makes_ Doctor Sexy sexy is his cowboy boots. Everybody knows that.”

 Castiel just shrugged. “Meh. I prefer Dr. McDreamy.”

 Dean would swear the indignant sound that came out of him was not a squeal. “Dr. McDreamy? From that Doctor Sexy rip-off show? Ugh, Cas, you’re killing me. I don't know if I can get past this,” Dean said in mock anger.

 Castiel sighed deeply as he maneuvered himself to straddle Dean’s thighs. “Damn. That’s too bad,” he said sadly, as he was running his buttery fingers down Dean’s neck. “I was _really_ hoping I was going to get lucky tonight.”

 Dean’s breath quickened at those words and he grinned up at Castiel who was coyly smiling down at him, and starting to trail his fingers down Dean’s chest.

 “Well, hold on, hold on. I may have been a bit too hasty,” Dean said, running his hands up Cas’ thighs.

 “Oh yeah?” Cas asked innocently as he lifted the edge of Dean’s tee-shirt up. “So you think we can work it out?” Cas bent down to nuzzle Dean’s neck before he began to gently suck at the younger man's pulse point.

 Dean’s breath hitched. “I, _ah,_ I think we can agree to disagree on this one, angel.”

 Castiel’s grin was feral as he pulled back and tugged Dean’s shirt up over his head. “I am so happy to hear that,” he said before swooping down to take Dean’s mouth in a fervent kiss. Cas’ hands gripped at Dean’s shoulders, trailed down his arms, and pinched at his nipples. It was like Cas didn’t know where to touch first. As their tongues danced, Dean tugged impatiently at the bottom of Cas’ shirt, and the blue-eyed man pulled away long enough to yank it over his head and toss it on the floor. Dean groaned at the sight of all the smooth skin in front of him, a sweet dark freckle above Cas’ right nipple calling to him like a siren. He leaned forward to suck at it and Cas gripped his hair in his fist. Dean’s mouth trailed lower to the nipple and he laved at it till the bud was hard and erect. Dean made sure to give the left one the same attention and Castiel responded by tugging his hair harder and giving up these delicious little whimpering noises as Dean rubbed his thighs and sucked bruises all over Cas’ chest.

 Dean’s jean’s were getting tight and he wished for the loose comfortable clothing that Cas had on. He wanted to feel the man against him, not through a barrier of denim. Dean trailed kisses up from his chest to the column of Castiel’s throat. He was overwhelmed again by the enticing scent of citrus and earth. Dean licked at his clavicle, glorying in the salty taste of Cas’ skin.

 Castiel used his grip on Dean’s hair to pull his head up. He rested his forehead against Dean’s, panting against his mouth. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?”

 Dean didn’t have to be asked twice and Castiel gave a breathless laugh, locking his legs around Dean’s waist as the man stood up in one fluid motion. Cas took his mouth in a rough kiss and found himself slammed up against the hallway wall. He ground against Dean as best as he could from the angle he was at, causing Dean to groan and bite at Cas’ bottom lip. Dean thanked God that he’d left his bedroom door open as he spun Cas off the wall and across to the doorway and through the room. He gently laid Cas down on the bed and slowly crawled up his body. He anchored his head between his forearms and noted that his stormy blue eyes were nearly black with lust.

 "You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Dean asked him, awe coloring his tone. Castiel reached up to caress Dean’s cheekbones.

 “As are you,” came the gravelly reply before Castiel surged up to meet Dean's lips with his own, The kiss was hot and wet, tongues entwining. Dean had his hands on the hem of Cas’ yoga pants, thumbing at those sharp hipbones. The sound of their heavy breathing was loud in the room, as was the slick, filthy sound of their kiss as they licked into each others’ mouths.

 Dean broke away and Cas chased after him, causing Dean to chuckle.

 “How do you want to do this, baby?” Dean asked and for a moment Cas looked confused, then it dawned on him and he grinned.

 “Do you have a preference?” Cas asked and Dean smiled.

 “I have done both, so I am good either way, whatever makes you more comfortable,” Dean said, leaning down to lick at Cas’ neck.

 “Then in that case, what I really want is for you to fuck me hard enough that I feel it all day tomorrow,” Castiel’s words were dirty, though he was blushing like a little innocent.

 Dean groaned at Cas’ words and wasted no time standing up to yank off his jeans and boxers. He saw Cas’ eyes widen as they took in Dean’s dripping hard length. Dean watched as Cas licked his lips and Dean was tempted to straddle his man’s face and give him a taste, but he had plans.

 Dean hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Cas’ pants and moaned obscenely when he realized the man was going commando.

 “Are you trying to kill me, Cas?” Dean teased and Castiel laughed softly.

 Dean rubbed circles into those perfect hipbones as he leaned down to taste Cas’ hard cock. He tongued at the dripping slit, moaning at the salty taste as it hit his tongue.

 Castiel was already a wreck. Dean could tell he was doing everything he could not to push up into Dean’s mouth.

 “Taste so good, baby,” Dean said before swallowing Cas down in one go.

  _“Fuuuuuuck,_ ” Castiel groaned out, hands automatically fisting into Dean’ soft honey locks. _“Unh unh_ , Dean, you have to stop.”

 Dean pulled off with a wet sound and cocked a brow in question.

 “It's been a long time,” Cas said in explanation and Dean understood. Handjobs were not the same as a hot, slick and wet tongue on your dick, and it had been awhile for him too. Dean stretched up so he could kiss Cas again gently.

 “I have condoms in the nightstand, with the lube, but just so you know, I am clean. It’s been awhile for me too and I’ve been tested,” Dean reached over Cas to get into the nightstand and Castiel reached out to grip his wrist.

 “Just the lube,” he whispered and Dean nodded.

Dean kissed his way back down Cas’ body again and parted his gorgeous runner’s thighs. Dean pressed kisses into the soft skin and caused Castiel to breathe erratically.

 “Give me a pillow, baby,” Dean whispered up at Cas and he wordlessly handed him one from somewhere near his head. Dean took the pillow and gently propped it under Cas’ perfect ass. Dean massaged the firm globes before parting them. When Dean leaned in to lick at Cas’ hole, the man gave a drawn-out groan. His thighs fell further apart and Dean took the invitation. Dean swirled his tongue around Cas’ rim and Castiel began to subtly grind against Dean’s face. Dean glanced up from his spot between Cas’ legs and groaned aloud. Castiel’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip being worried between his teeth and he was thumbing his own nipples. It was one the hottest things Dean had ever seen in his life.

 Dean parted Cas’ cheeks more so he could work his tongue into Cas’ hot entrance.

 “ _Ah, ah, ah, oh, Dean. Oh fuck, yeah._ ”

 Cas now had one hand lightly stroking at his own cock as his other hand continued to pinch at his nipples. Dean could feel his hardened length leaking at the sight. He clumsily grabbed the lube and in his haste probably squirted a little more than he needed. He slicked his fingers up and traced his pointer around Cas’ rim, causing the dusky rosette to flutter. Dean nudged the tip of his finger in.

 “So hot, so tight Cas, God. Can’t wait to be inside you.” Castiel moaned at Dean’s words as he continued to work his finger in and out. Dean slid a second finger alongside the first, gently stretching and Castiel began to ride back on Dean's fingers. He was a writhing mess and Dean was fairly certain that he could come untouched just from watching Cas. His rim was slick and pink and Dean eagerly slid his tongue inside along with his fingers, sucking and tonguing the furled entrance. There was lube and spit dripping down his chin and Castiel was grunting and rocking against his face. Dean wished that some part of him could be outside his body just so he could watch. Cas’ body was covered in a sheen of sweat and when Dean added a third finger to the mix, Cas arched off the bed.

  _“Oh yes, oh God, stretch me out, Dean, want your cock.”_

 Dean bit off a broken moan at Cas’ filthy words, and crooked his middle finger, searching for that special spot-

 “ _Ah, ah, fuck. Right there, Dean, right there!_ ”

 Castiel was trembling as Dean continued to stretch him, making sure to pass that bundle of nerves with his finger on every other swipe.

 “Dean, I’m ready, please. I can’t, _oh fuck,_ I can’t wait any more.”

 Dean was relieved to hear it because he didn't think he could wait anymore either. He slicked his own hard member up and gently nudged at Cas’ pink pucker.

 “Stop teasing,” Castiel growled, lifting his legs to press his heels against the small of Dean’s back, urging him to push forward.

 Dean moaned deeply. “Not teasing,” he said through gritted teeth. “Just trying not to come before I’m even inside you, _unnnhhh_ ,” he finished as he slid home.

 Dean’s arms were shaking, not from holding himself up, but from the sheer urge to just pound into Cas’ lube-slick hole. He hitched Castiel’s left leg over his shoulder and began to thrust.

 The room echoed with a symphony of breathy sighs and pants. Deep groans and high pitched whimpers. Cas hitched his other leg over Dean’s shoulder and Dean took advantage of the change in position to thrust in at a different angle. It was the right thing to do, if Cas’ low groan was anything to go by.

 “ _Mmm, unh, unh, there. Harder. Harder, right there, Dean! Fuck me. Fuck me harder, unh..._ ”

 Dean’s control snapped and he began thrusting wildly.

 “ _Cas, oh fuck, Castiel_ , _not gonna last, angel. So wet, so tight_ . _Ah, fuck, fuck_.”

 Dean’s hips pistoned, faster and harder and he watched, sweat dripping down his face, as Cas reached down to fist himself. It only took two strokes before Cas was coming with a loud roar of Dean’s name. Seeing the white sticky fluid pulse out over Castiel’s hand pushed Dean over the edge as he erupted inside of him, “ _Cas, Cas, Cas, fuck, I love you, Cas,_ ” Dean chanted the words into the crook of Castiel’s neck.

 They lay, locked together, trembling, until Castiel’s legs began to protest. He slowly slid them down, the movement slick because of their sweat glistened skin. Dean panted against Castiel’s skin, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s long fingers carding through his hair. They were hot and sticky and Dean was sure there was come leaking out of Castiel and pooling underneath him, uncomfortably so, and still they lay there. Dean was grateful when a light breeze floate in through the open window.

 “I love you, too,” Castiel’s voice eventually rasped out and Dean chuckled.

 “That’s good, ‘cause it would’ve been awkward as hell after the afterglow wore off.”

 Castiel snickered, drawing patterns on Dean’s skin. “Shower, then sleep?” he suggested.

 Dean nodded against his skin. “Good plan.”

 They dragged themselves out of the bed and Dean stripped the sheets as Cas went to clean up first. When he got out of the shower, Dean kissed him gently on the forehead and tucked him naked into the bed. Even though Dean showered quickly, Castiel was already sound asleep when Dean made it back into the bedroom. He slid into bed and in his sleep, Castiel threw an arm over him and snuggled into Dean’s chest.

 Tomorrow he would look into how much it was going to cost him to break his lease, or better yet, find out if Jo and Garth wanted to sublet from him permanently. He had no reason to go back to New York. Not when everything he never knew he wanted was snoring gently into his shoulder. And when Dean heard that voice whisper ‘ _Protect him_ ’ again, all Dean could do was answer sleepily.

 “I will.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

When they played back the recording the next day during Castiel’s lunch break, the only thing that was recorded was the loud bang from the kitchen and a few whispers that were just too garbled to make out. They thought for sure the humming would be on there, but it wasn’t. It was disappointing, but Dean thought that maybe they just needed a better piece of equipment. He would look into it.

After that first night, they established a bit of a routine: Castiel would work and Dean would write. Dean would come by _Elements_ during the day to bring Cas lunch and coffee for him and Charlie. On days when he was too caught up writing, Cas would make him take a break and surprise him with dinner. They rarely slept alone, often alternating beds depending on at which place they had cooked dinner that night.

 Dean had finally met Castiel’s parents over the Fourth of July. That had been a fantastic day. One of the best Dean had had in years.

 They’d started with a parade on Main Street which Dean had been sure would bore him to tears. Instead, he had loved it. It was so normal and small town and perfect. Dean had stood outside in the baking sun, arms wrapped around Cas’ middle from behind, as the man leaned back against Dean’s chest.

 He’d watched as Charlie and some of her LARPing buddies marched past, bowing and curtseying in full medieval garb. A few carried signs made to look like old parchment, advertising _Elements_ and the _Moondoor Chronicles_. Dean had whistled as she’d passed by them and Charlie had sent him a sassy wink.

 Gabriel and his boys had made their way downtown in an ice cream truck with a banner along the side that read ‘ _The Sweet Spot’_. Caleb and Hunter stood at the window, tossing out the house brand sorbet freeze pops. Hunter had tossed one a little too hard and Dean had reflexively reached out and snatched it out of thin air an inch from Castiel’s face.

 “Sorry, Uncle Cassie,” Hunter had called, causing the crowd to laugh.

 There were the usual firetrucks, police cars and ambulances, honking and blaring their sirens. The Chief of Police was a pretty blonde woman who was called Donna. Dean thought that her cheery face just exuded kindness.The Echo Lake High School Band and Color guard marched through playing _‘You’re a Grand Old Flag_ ’ and Dean had smiled as he saw Jesse from Jim Bobs on drums.

 After the parade, Dean and Cas, along with Gabriel and the boys and Charlie and her new girlfriend Meg, had gone to the Novaks’ house for a traditional barbecue. Like Cas, their house was also on the lake. Dean had felt like a kid as he did cannonballs with Hunter and Caleb and played chicken with the girls. In fact, Dean still had a slight bruise on his rib cage from where Meg had accidentally kicked him when Charlie had taken her down.

 Dean talked books with Becky and learned that she was the one who had turned Cas onto his works. When she found out that he was actually the author of _The Hunter and his Angel_ , she ran back into the house to grab her copy so he could sign it. He also learned, to Castiel’s adorable embarrassment, that Becky was actually angellover69 on various fanfiction sites. Dean found out that Chuck also played guitar. As Castiel laid back against Dean’s chest on a huge chaise lounge, Dean and Chuck bonded over their hatred of today's attempt at good rock and roll, Cas rolling his eyes fondly at the both of them.

 They wound up on the Novaks’ pontoon boat, joining others in their crafts to watch the fireworks display being shot off from a small cove on the other side of the lake. The wonder on Caleb and Hunter’s face made him smile and he was reminded of another Fourth of July long ago, when he had snuck Sammy out of whatever roach motel they’d been staying in that month. He’d brought him out to an abandoned field and set off some fireworks he’d been hiding in his duffel bag.

 Dean had also talked a bit with Gabriel, learning from his boyfriend’s brother about where the twins’ mother was. Dean ached for the boys. It was one thing to have a parent die, and quite another to be abandoned by choice. But Dean could see how well-loved the boys were. By Becky and Chuck, by Cas and Charlie, and by no one more so than Gabriel. The father and sons had laid down on their backs in the middle of the boat to watch the display, eyes glazed from sugar and excitement.

 Dean and Cas had settled at the other end of the boat, curled up together in one of the bucket seats. They were playfully tipsy, sharing kisses and nuzzles as they watched the spectacle of colors bursting in the sky.

 When they made love that night, it was to the still booming echoes of the late night revelers.

 Dean rode Cas’ cock and it was like a religious experience. He’d never felt more connected to anyone, the way he was connected to Cas. When Dean had laced his fingers with Castiel’s as he rocked on his lap, he’d felt the burn of tears. Castiel had looked up at him from underneath, pushing his hips up, thrusting into Dean, and his eyes were so filled with love and awe that Dean couldn’t keep the tears from falling. Castiel had whispered words of love and praise, chanting, _“Dean, Dean, God I love you, so good for me, Dean...”_ and Dean had come untouched for the first time in his life.

 And yet again as he’d drifted off to sleep, Castiel pulled tight to his chest, the whisper to “ _Protect him”_ came again. As the weeks went by and July melted into August, he never fell asleep without hearing that phrase. It to, had become a routine of sorts.

  
Dean had just got off of the phone when Cas came through the cabin door, freshly showered and shaved. He was dressed in jeans and a dark blue button down. Dean was dressed similarly, in jeans and a green short-sleeved henley.

 Charlie and Meg had invited them to dinner at the _Black Horse Tavern_ . It was a casual restaurant with fantastic food. It was known for their lobster mac and cheese and chowder, but Meg liked it because it catered to her vegan diet. At first, Castiel had wanted to bow out, tried to convince them all to go to the _Colonial_ instead. It wasn’t until Charlie had threatened to tell his mother how she had walked in on Dean giving him a blowjob in the back room after work one Wednesday night, that he acquiesced.

 “ _What the fuck, Charlie!”_

  _“Jeez sorry, Cas, I forgot my appointment book.”_

  _“Well, knock next time!”_

  _"Well don’t be getting deep-throated by your boyfriend next time.”_

Later, Castiel had finally admitted that his ex was the chef there and that he had wanted to avoid any awkward situations by going there.

  _"Castiel, that was like two year ago,” Meg reasoned, “I mean, don't get me wrong, you know how to make another person's nether regions quiver-”_

  _“Hey!” Dean interjected, causing Meg to roll her eyes._

  _"But I doubt he’s still pining over you, it’s been, what? Two years?”_

 In the end Cas had agreed to go, but Dean could tell he wasn’t happy about it. Dean just didn’t know if it was awkwardness at the thought of seeing his ex, or if maybe there were some lingering feelings. Dean grabbed his keys and wallet and turned to his quiet boyfriend.

 “We don't have to go you know. If this is too hard for you,” Dean said quietly, causing Castiel to cock his head in that adorable way of his, in question.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, we don't just have to go because that’s where Charlie and Meg want to go,” Dean clarified.

 Castiel shook his head in confusion. “No, I mean why would it be too hard for me?”

 “Because he’s your ex and you seem really unsettled about seeing him. I get it if you still have feelings-”

 “Dean,” Castiel tried to interrupt, but Dean just kept talking as if he hadn’t spoken.

 “I get it, and I don't want you to be upset-”

 Castiel walked over to Dean and took his hands in his.

 “Dean, I have no feelings for Balthazar. Other than remorse for how I ended things. You’ve nothing to worry about,” Castiel's voice was warm, sincere and all too knowing, which was why Dean didn’t bother denying that a small part of him was worried.

 ”Do you wanna tell me what happened?” he asked and Castiel sighed before responding.

 “Yes, but in the car, we're already running a bit behind."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

When they got in the Impala, Dean punched in the address into the GPS and started the car, music down low enough to not deter from conversation. As Dean pulled out of the small drive, he used one hand to steer the wheel and the other held Cas’ hand, rubbing the knuckles soothingly.

“I’m not really sure where to start,” Cas began, chewing on his bottom lip. He’d never really had to explain to a boyfriend before about an ex, but Dean did not seem upset, despite his earlier flash of insecurity. Cas didn’t think many would have noticed the momentary uncertainty in Dean’s eyes, but Castiel felt like he’d become an expert in anything regarding those deep green orbs in the past month. The fact that Dean could think that he still had feelings for someone else after what they had shared, should have insulted him. Knowing Dean’s past, knowing he was the type to always be waiting for the other shoe to drop, Castiel instead found himself with the urge to comfort the magnificent man beside him. _Don’t break me,_ Dean had said to him once and Cas had no intention of doing so.

“Start at the beginning,” Dean said, bringing Castiel back to the present.

“Well, I actually met him at a gallery showing of Meg’s work in Portland. She’d just approached me about selling some prints of her work at _Elements_ , so I dragged Gabriel out with me.”

Dean chuckled at that. “I have a hard time picturing Gabriel behaving at such a sophisticated event.”

“He didn’t,” Cas replied dryly. “He used it as an opportunity to deceive women into thinking he was a man going blind and just trying to soak in as much beauty as he could before it was too late.”

For a moment Dean's mouth just hung open in shock before he was overcome with laughter. “He what? That’s awesome.”

“Yes, the two women he went home with that night seemed to agree with you,” Cas deadpanned and Dean whistled.

“Go, Gabriel.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand hard. “No funny ideas. I do not share.”

Dean laughed again. “No worries, angel. I don’t either. Now continue.”

“Not much to tell honestly. We met in front of the open bar. He was tall and blonde. A bit older. He had a dreamy British accent,” Cas said with a grin and laughed when Dean scowled.

“We struck up a conversation. I found out he was a chef and before I knew what was happening, we had plans for him to cook me dinner at my house,” Cas frowned. “That was part of the problem with Balthazar. We did things too fast.“

Dean guffawed and Castiel smiled. “We’re different. Anyway, everything just happened so quickly. We saw each other almost everyday, we slept together right away.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand again when he felt his man tense up. “He was practically living at my house. After three months he was ready to move in. I knew it was a bad idea,” Cas said with a sad shake of his head. “Deep down I knew it. It never felt right. It’s not like it is with you, Dean, you have to understand,” Castiel implored, staring at Dean’s profile as he drove. “I let him move in and every day I regretted that decision and everyday I resented him, which wasn’t fair. I was the one who should have said no. Just like I should never have said I love you back when I didn't mean it. I’m the bad guy here, not Balthazar.”

Dean sucked in a breath. “Ouch, Cas,” he said and Castiel groaned, raking a hand through his hair.

“I know, I know. It’s just, he was everything I should have wanted. He was smart, charming. He had a good job, he treated me like a king. I guess I just thought that if I went along with it, eventually my feelings would change, catch up with my brain. I mean, I had a house, I had a job, a committed relationship with a great guy should have been next on my list, right? So I tried.”

“Fake it till ya make it,” Dean succinctly summarized, to which Castiel nodded.

“Exactly. Only it didn’t work.”

“What made you finally break up?”

Castiel sighed wearily. “I just couldn’t pretend anymore. I was having a family dinner with Gabe and the boys and my parents and it just hit me. My parents at that point had been together for thirty years. Thirty years and they still treated each other as though they were newlyweds. They’re just so happy to be together, to have each other,” Castiel took a deep breath, and Dean pulled his hand out of Cas’ grasp to rub at the man’s neck. Castiel relaxed into the touch.

“I realized that what Balthazar and I had was nice. It was comfortable but I was kidding myself for thinking it would eventually be more. It was never going to be the way it is for my parents, and I wanted that. So after six months of living together, I had to be honest. I told Balthazar it wasn't going to work out and that I wasn’t in love with him.”

“That must have gone over well,” Dean said, looking over at him as they stopped at a red light.

“Not so much. He was planning on proposing.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said as the the light turned green and they started moving again. “So then what happened?”

“He left that night. Sent a moving crew to come pack for him, along with his sister Rachel.”

“Man, how awkward was that?”

Cas cocked his head, thinking about it. “Not too bad actually. I had to work so I just left them to it. When I got home and all of his stuff was gone I felt such relief. It was like I could breathe again.”

Cas could see that Dean wanted to say something by the way he shifted in his seat and the impatient tapping on the steering wheel. Cas decided to wait him out.

“Do I-I mean,” Dean started and Castiel drank in his profile, “Did you just say you loved me because you felt obligated to because I said it?”

“No, Dean.” There was no hesitation and Castiel’s heart clenched painfully at the thought of Dean even thinking that.

“But we’re kind of doing the same thing, aren’t we?” Dean pressed and Castiel shook his head.

“Dean, after Balthazar, I stopped dating. I still had the occasional fling, but it was never serious. I didn’t allow it to be. I made myself a promise, only fun and casual and even that was few and far between. I was not going to date again till I met someone worth committing to.”

“So you're saying…” Dean prompted.

“I’m saying that I was waiting for you, Dean. Yes, we’ve moved fast, I know that. But that is because there is none of the doubts I had with Balthazar. What I feel for you,” Cas’ voice took on a tone of wonder. “God, it can barely be adequately described by words. When I say I love you, it’s more than just an expression. It’s like you’re my-”

“Soulmate?” Dean finished quietly and Castiel exhaled in relief that Dean understood.

“Yes. Soulmate is the perfect word for what I think we are to each other.”

“If I wasn't driving, I’d kiss the fuck out of you right now,” Dean half joked, and Castiel laughed brightly, knowing that Dean was covering his emotions with his lighthearted tone. Dean was just as affected as he was.

“Later love, later.”

They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Cas had moved over and Dean had his arm around him. It felt right, natural, like they’d done it a thousand times before and would continue to do so. Soon they pulled into the Black Horse Tavern parking lot and parked. Charlie’s car was already there. They sat for a minute, Dean rubbing Castiel’s shoulders.

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“I haven't seen him since he left. But he friend-requested me on Facebook last year and I said yes. We have had some random comments here and there. Seemed harmless enough. Last I heard, he was dating some woman named Layla.”

“See? Then I am sure this will be fine. No stress, baby,” Dean said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Cas’ lips. “Now let's go watch Meg eat twigs and berries and make fun of her.”

Dean and Castiel strolled up to the entrance, their fingers laced. Dean pressed a soothing kiss to Cas’ temple before opening the thick wooden doors. The smell of fresh bread and seafood assaulted Castiel's senses, causing his stomach to grumble.

* * *

 

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

The lighting was dim, but comfortably so. Behind the hostess podium there was a gleaming bar in shiny oak, with wood stools housing plush looking black cushions. A flat screen hung on the wall and Big Papi had apparently just hit a homerun against the Devil Rays. To the right was a large dining area with booths and tables in the same high gloss as the oak and black bar. There was a large brick fireplace against the back wall that Dean was betting was functional during the chillier months. Framed black and white photos of black stallions were highlighted by soft lights on the wood paneled walls. Decorative horseshoes were hanging off the entryway to the dining area and to the kitchen on the left side of the bar.

A young, dark-haired man whose name tag read ‘Inias’ smiled at them before his eyes chilled and widened in what appeared to be surprised contempt.

“Castiel, wow. It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen you. You’re looking good.” The words were kind but the tone was not complimentary.

“And you as well, Inias, thank you. Our party is already here. Masters?”

Dean watched the exchange, amused. It was all so polite and proper and fake as fuck.

“Of course, right this way,” Inias said formally, grabbing two menus off of his podium.

They followed Inias through the dining room. Dean noticed a few pointed stares at him and Cas and their linked fingers, but most just smiled and continued on with their conversations. _Another bonus for moving here permanently,_ Dean thought to himself. Everything was a little bit more liberal.

They turned a short corner and spotted Charlie and Meg sitting in a window side booth. Dean could see Shawnee Peak mountain from their vantage point. Another place he wanted to try some hiking at.

Castiel sat down, stiffly, while Dean leaned across to kiss both girls cheeks.

“Charmer,” Meg said saucily and Dean threw her a wink.

“I’ll send your server out shortly, in the meantime can I start you off with something to drink?” Inias said, looking at Dean.

Dean slid his arm around Castiel’s  shoulders and felt some of the tension ease out of them.

“I’ll take an Angry Orchard. Babe?” he asked, turning towards Cas who was looking at him with a soft expression.

“I’ll have the same,” he said, still looking at Dean.

“Excellent. Ladies, I see you already brought drinks over from the bar.” Inias turned towards Dean again. “I’ll see that your order goes in and Aaron will be will you in just a few moments.”

Inias left with a stilted bow and Dean couldn’t hold back the muffled snort.

“You owe me for this, Masters,” Castiel said menacingly. Meg’s eyes widened in dramatic innocence.

“What? I didn’t know you pissed off the wait staff too,” she said with a musical chuckle.

“What’s the deal with that guy, anyway?” Dean asked, nodding in the direction Inias had walked off in.

Castiel gave an exasperated shake of his head. “Inias was always a little off with me. I think he might have had a crush on Balthazar when we were dating. I know from Facebook that he is his protege now, when he is off shift.”

“Protege like learning to cook or protege like,” Dean made a crude gesture with his fingers causing Cas to smack his arm and Charlie to erupt into giggles.

“The former,” Castiel said, not able to hide the humor in his voice.

Their server came by with a basket of bread and butter and their beverages. He was an average looking guy with a close cut shave and a kind smile. He blushed when Dean thanked him for his drink and Castiel’s expression darkened. Dean ripped open a steaming hot roll and buttered it, before handing it to Cas with a suggestive smile. Castiel took the roll and stole a soft kiss to go with it.

“Do you need some time?” the waiter asked.

“Yes please,” Charlie answered.

“Well, at least he’s nice,” Meg remarked. “He probably won’t spit in our food.”

“Hey, you two are the ones who wanted to come here. I would have been happier anywhere else. I mean, don’t you think me coming here is kind of-”

“Douchey?” Dean interrupted, causing Charlie to choke on her bread.

“Yes, Dean, thank you. Sometimes you’re such a wordsmith, I could just listen to you for hours,” Castiel smiled sweetly before taking a sip of his beer and Dean burst into laughter. He angled himself towards Cas.

“Angel, look. If he took the initiative to friend you online, then you shouldn’t have to feel bad about going to a restaurant he happens to work at. It's not like the chef cooks in the middle of the dining room. But hey,” Dean cupped his face, ”we really can leave. If you are really that uncomfortable, I am sure Charlie and Meg can handle dinner alone.”

Castiel bit his lip and nodded. “I’m sorry, guys. I just don’t feel right being here.”

“It’s fine,” Charlie said.  “We shouldn’t have forced you into coming. I honestly didn't realize how awkward it would be for you.”

Dean pulled out a credit card and threw it on the table. “Here. Dinner’s on me,” he said to Charlie. To Meg he said: “No _Dom Perignon_.”

Meg smirked, her dark brow, perfectly arched . “No promises.”

Castiel slid out of the booth, holding a hand out to Dean. They passed their waiter on the way out, but Inias was nowhere to be seen.

“I’m sorry, Dean, to make you miss dinner.”

“It’s no problem, babe, we can just get some takeout on the way home. We’ll hit the _Whaleback_ for some crab cakes,” he said with a grin.

Dean tugged Cas in closer and wrapped his arm around his waist. They were halfway across the parking lot when they heard a cultured british voice call out.

“Cassie!”

They turned as a unit and Dean gripped Castiel tighter as he tensed up at the sight of a tall blonde man wearing a white chef’s coat jogging towards them. He held a plastic bag in one hand and held the other one up as if to say _‘I come in peace.’_  Dean noticed the man must have had at least ten years on Castiel, maybe more.

“Jeez babe, age kink much?” Dean whispered out of the corner of his mouth. The remark did what it was intended as Castiel forgot to be nervous in favor of scowling at Dean.

“Really?” Castiel raised his brows, gravelly tone even lower than usual.

Dean was saved from answering when the man reached them. He went to pull away, to give them privacy, but Cas’ hand flexed on Dean’s waist, a hint that he wanted him to stay.

“Hello Cassie,” Balthazar said smoothly. He looked to Dean. “Hello…?”

“Dean,” he said with a nod.

“Balthazar,” he said politely, holding out a hand. Dean reached out and shook it firmly. He saw no malice in Balthazar’s eyes and silently commended the man for his maturity in acknowledging Dean’s presence.

Balthazar smiled at Castiel. “Inias told me you were here; you didn’t have to run off, Castiel.”

“He did not seem too happy to see me come in,” Cas said dryly.

Balthazar waved a hand in a shooing gesture. “You know how Inias is, the boy’s always been like my guard dog.”

Castiel nodded, and Dean could tell he didn’t really know what to say. Dean had to fight back the urge to crack jokes, as that was his modus operandi when dealing with awkward situations, but he knew it wasn’t his place this time.

“You look wonderful, Cassie, really. You look happy,” Balthazar’s tone was fond and Dean’s opinion of the man rose another notch.

“Thank you, Balthazar. I truly am. You seem to be too. Happy, I mean.”

He nodded. “I am. I get it now, why you ended things. I don’t want you to feel guilty. Now that I have Layla, I understand. She is everything to me. I understand now why what we had wasn’t enough. Judging by the way this one keeps looking at you, checking to make sure you’re alright, I’d say you’ve found the one who is,” Balthazar said, giving Dean a knowing smile.

Castiel beamed at that. “I think I have,” he said with a sidelong look at Dean.

“Do you two want to come back inside?” Balthazar asked.

“Actually, I think we are just going to head home. But I would really like to meet your Layla. Maybe we could do dinner sometime soon?” Castiel asked and Dean nodded in agreement of the idea.

“That sounds lovely, we will definitely make arrangements to do so,” Balthazar said before turning to Dean with a pondering expression. “I’m sorry, I don't mean to keep staring-”

“Don’t be sorry, I have the same problem,” Cas cheekily cut in.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Yes Cassie, he’s very pretty, you did well. But that wasn’t what I was alluding to,” Balthazar winked at him and Dean was caught between amusement and embarrassment at having been called pretty. He’d heard that all his life. Pretty Dean Winchester with the gorgeous eyes and cock-sucker lips.

“No, it’s just, you look familiar.”

“My last name is Winchester.”

Balthazar slapped his knee with his free hand in excitement. “That’s it. Holy hell, Cassie, when you go for the gold, you really mean business. Your favorite author, did you ever imagine? I’m bringing my book to dinner for you to sign,” he said, pointing at Dean. “Ah, well, since I thought you might not stay, I brought you this,” Balthazar held up the bag. “It’s some lobster bisque and a seafood platter. I hope you enjoy it, Mr…” Balthazar looked at the name on the receipt, “Suarez. Bon appetite.”

Dean laughed. “Thanks man, we appreciate it.”

“Yes, thank you, Balthazar. I look forward to hearing from you, and not just your anti Trump postings,” Castiel said with a playful smirk.

Balthazar kissed Castiel on the cheek and shook Dean’s hand again before heading back into the restaurant. Castiel blew out a breath.

“How’re ya feeling, Cas?” Dean asked tenderly, grazing a hand down the side of Castiel’s stubbled cheek.

“Relieved. Peaceful. Let’s go eat.”

He didn’t have to tell Dean twice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

As it was still daylight at six in the evening, Dean drove them to Angel Bridge. They parked on the side of the road facing the weathered wooden structure, watching as a group of teenagers, two girls and a boy, took selfies with exaggerated gang signs.

Castiel laughed, shaking his head at their antics. He opened the takeout bag, thankful to see the plastic silverware wrapped in napkins. He held them up in triumph and Dean laughed.

“Yeah, that would have sucked,” he said as Cas handed him a container of bisque.

Castiel moaned appreciatively as the flavor of rich lobster and buttery sherry base danced on his tongue. When Cas licked a stray drop off of his lips, he felt a little smug sense of power when Dean followed the movement with desire-darkened eyes. It was hard for Castiel to believe sometimes. That someone as beautiful and effervescent as Dean could want someone like him. What was a big time novelist who could have whoever he wanted, doing with a socially awkward shop owner? Castiel wasn’t blind, he knew he was aesthetically pleasing. But he’d only ever seen Dean photographed with models and movie stars with abs of steal. Not that Cas wasn’t lean himself, with a decent body, but unless it was a wedding or a funeral, you were almost ninety-nine percent guaranteed to see Cas rocking a pair of jeans and a  _ Iron Man _ tee-shirt instead of a suit. He supposed that was probably part of the draw. Castiel was real and he knew that having someone who told the truth, someone who wasn’t just with Dean for his looks and his money and his fame, was what the man needed. Someone who knew all of Dean’s faults and secrets and loved him unconditionally. Castiel was more than happy to fill that role.

Dean had such a nurturing soul. The way he cared about others, his family. How he talked about Sam. The way he listened to Castiel as if everything he said was important. The way he would laugh and patiently explain things when Cas took them too literal. Or how he just took  _ care. _ Always touching base, with a kiss or a caress, a hand on the cheek, a head on the shoulder. And when they made love, it was so deep, so spiritual, like a link opened up between their souls when they were physically connected together like that. And all of that beauty, that giving persona, it was all hidden behind a wise-cracking mask and a give‘em hell attitude to anyone who didn’t look beyond the surface. Castiel was pulled from his thoughts as Dean took the empty bisque cup from his hands.

“You okay, angel? You were very far away,” Dean’s voice was laced with concern.

Castiel deflected. ”Do you call me angel because of my name or because I remind you of one of heaven’s warriors?” he teasingly asked.

Dean’s lips curled up in an endearing smile. “Well, Angel of Thursday,” Dean began, answering part of the question, “I have to admit that you do bear a striking resemblance to the angel in my first story.”

Castiel laughed softly at that.

“But it also has to do with your gentleness, the way you listen to me, the way you let me just be me. It’s like I was meant to find you, you know?” Dean’s eyes were serious and steady on Cas’. “I was at a point in my life where everything was getting to be too much. The parties, the superficial people. The damn ‘Save the Alpaca’ dinners where people pay a thousand dollars a plate just to pat themselves on their backs for a job well done.” Dean laughed in derision. He reached over to rub his thumb against Castiel’s bottom lip, making his breath stutter out. “You are like fresh air,” Dean whispered. “My salvation. My angel,” he finished with a shrug.

For a moment there was silence.

“Wow,” Cas finally said. “I was really just looking for yes or no answers.” Castiel threw his head back and laughed as Dean started mercilessly tickling him.

“Asshole. I take it all back. You’re not an angel, you’re a demon. A sexy haired, blue-eyed demon.”

Castiel was arching in his seat, having a hard time catching his breath as Dean’s fingers dug into his sides. Castiel slapped at his hands, trying to get his attention as he became aware of the teenagers on the bridge now peering quizzically at them from their spot at the entrance.

“Dean. Dean!”

Dean pulled back with a huff of laughter and gave the adolescents a mock salute.

They settled back in their seats and Cas reached back in the bag Balthazar had given them, pulling out a large container with a domed lid. It was laden with fried shrimp, clams and scallops and crispy, if a little cold, french fries. They picked with their fingers, not bothering with the forks provided.

“Mmm,” Cas mumbled over a mouth full of scallops. “We should have stopped for drinks.”

Dean wiped his salty fingers on one of the napkins from in the bag and reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a bottle of  _ Poland Springs _ .

“It’s warm, but it’s better than nothing,” he said, unscrewing the cap of the water bottle and passing it to Castiel. Cas took a long swig, wincing at the warmth but grateful for something to quench his thirst.

“You were on the phone with Sam when I came by today. Is everything okay?” Castiel asked, popping a fried shrimp into his mouth.

“Yeah. Jo hasn't had any incidents with Anna in the past few weeks, thank God. Here I was thinking I’m doing her and Garth a solid. They watch the condo for me and get a summer in the city rent free and instead they get stalked by my ex-girlfriend. It’s like a fucking bad  _ lifetime _ movie,” Dean said.

“Dean, you couldn’t have known. You said you haven’t even been with her in over a year. The fact that she is coming out of the woodwork causing trouble now is on her, not you.”

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Cas.”

They quietly finished their meal and put the empty containers in the plastic bag to throw out later.

“Hey,” Dean said with a nudge at Castiel’s shoulder. “Where’d she come from?”

Castiel squinted out the windshield, the tail end of daylight creating a glare. He saw the back of a woman looking out of the same window he and Dean had kissed in front of weeks ago. She wore a long dress in pale apricot and her hair was a braided mahogany tail down her back.

As though she had heard Dean’s question, the girl turned towards them and stared. It caused Castiel to shiver and he felt Dean slide his arm around him and tug him closer. “I don’t know,” Castiel said, feeling a little unnerved by her unwavering gaze.

“Did you hear another car pull up?” Dean asked, craning his neck behind him, drawing Cas’ eyes away from the woman.

“No, I didn’t he-” Cas started to say but Dean cut him off.

“Where the fuck did she go?”

“What?” Cas whipped his head to the front and sure enough, the girl was gone.

“Dude, I only looked away for like a second, there is no way she had enough time to get off the bridge, not even at a run,” Dean’s eyes were round with shock and Castiel felt the hair on his arms raise.

“Could she have jumped?” Castiel asked, knowing that he was grasping at straws.

“We would have heard a splash, wouldn’t we? The window’s cracked. Maybe I should check,” Dean reached for the door handle and Castiel grasped his arm.

 

“Wait-”

“Baby, I have to check.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. “I know, and I love you for it, but you’re not going alone. I’m coming with you.”

Cas’ heart was skipping in his chest as he got out of the car. His body was screaming to get back in, but his brain was telling him not to be a coward. If Dean could nut up and check things out, then so could he. It didn't mean he wasn't going to hold onto his boyfriend's hand though.

They made their way onto the bridge, hands clasped, footsteps echoing on the hard wood. It was completely silent, save the sound of the  _ Saco _ coursing under them. No birds, no insects, teenagers long gone. Castiel felt like he was being watched and he could tell from the clench of Dean’s jaw that he was just as tense. They made their way over to the window and peered down. Nothing but rushing water.

“I don’t know what to think right now, Cas,” Dean said to him, voice quiet. “We both saw her, right? That wasn’t our imagination?”

“I definitely saw her. I don't know, Dean, maybe we did look away for longer than a second. Perhaps she just ran because she had somewhere to be.”

“Maybe,” Dean said but his doubtful tone told Cas he didn’t think so. “Come on. Let’s go. I think I have had enough excitement for today.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, and snuggled in closer to Dean's side. He hated leaving with his back facing the bridge. He felt like a kid who didn't want his feet touching the bottom of the floor while in bed. Like something was there, just waiting. It wasn't even necessarily bad, but it still creeped him out. All he wanted now was to cuddle up to Dean, and to chill out with some wine and a movie.

The drive back was quiet. They were both lost in their thoughts. Castiel had to remind himself that he wasn’t afraid of spirits. That if he was seeing them, it was because they had a message for him. He had to wonder if the voice that had whispered to him belonged to the girl on the bridge. Was it Ahlourhe? If so, why now? Just because Dean was here?

It was twilight by the time the Impala crunched down the dirt road to Castiel’s property. He pulled into Cas’ driveway, unspoken that they would spend the night there. They got out of the car, but when Cas went to go around Dean grabbed his arm.

“Wait. There is someone in the cabin.”

Cas looked over in time to see someone run past the window.

“I’ll call the police,” Castiel said, phone out and dialing.

“Yeah, you do that,” Dean said and started off for the cabin.

“Hey, hey! Where do think you’re going?” Castiel whispered harshly, as if whoever was in there wouldn't have heard the sound of the car anyway. “What if they have a gun? You never enter a home when it’s being burglarized. Don’t you watch the news? Or, I don't know, have common sense?”

“What if they get out?” Dean asked impatiently, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I’d rather they get out through a window than you get injured, assbutt.”

Despite the circumstances, Dean laughed and said quietly, “What if we called the police for nothing?”

Castiel’s brows rose in confusion. “What do you me-oh. You know, you have gone from skeptic to believer pretty damn fast, Winchester.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, kind of hard not too.”

“Dean, I don’t know what we saw on the bridge, and I wasn’t there the night you saw the man in the lake, but what we just saw? That was a person. The movement was too human. It wasn’t smooth or coasting, or gone in a blink. That was panicked, jerky motion. Probably just some teenagers. Every once in a while they’ll sneak into the cabins. My parents have at least two or three break-ins a year with all of their properties. Usually just couples looking for a makeout spot. Pitfalls of being a landlord in ‘vacationland’.”

They leaned against the car in companionable silence as they waited for the police. Dean was not expecting the sheriff herself to pull up. She got out of the car, followed by a tall man in uniform.

“Hey there, Castiel. Heard you got yourself a break-in,” Sheriff Donna Hanscum said with a sunny smile.

“Hello, Sheriff. I wasn’t expecting you to come all the way out here. We’ve been watching, we haven’t seen anyone leave, but there is a bathroom window that faces the woods; I wouldn’t be surprised if whoever it was snuck out that way.”

Donna nodded. “Well, I wanted to meet the famous writer,” she said turning towards Dean. “Sorry it’s under these circumstances. Honestly, it’s probably just some kids. Had to chase down some troublemakers who made a mess of Cole Turner’s property last week. Damn kids didn't realize the water to the cabin wasn’t turned on, messed up the septic something fierce. Come on, Doug.”

Castiel watched as they made their way over to the cabin, and her partner Doug following like a puppy. He could see Dean watching them with a bemused expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked him and Dean looked at him with the ghost of a smile before turning back to watch Donna and Doug do their call out, gun’s drawn.

“Nothing, it’s just I’ve never seen any cops that friendly outside of  _ Mayberry _ .”

Castiel frowned at him but Dean was watching as the sheriff and her partner entered the cabin.

“I assure you, Dean, that Donna is very adept at her job.” He said it stiffly and Dean looked down at him.

“It wasn’t an insult, Cas.”

They stood, waiting for about ten minutes before the officers came back out.

“Well, the lock’s been tampered with, looks like probably a credit card or something like that. You can see where the seal along the side has been lifted due to something being jimmied along the side. And Castiel was right about the bathroom, the window was wide open, and whoever jumped out must have snagged their shirt because there was a string and a button hanging from the sill,“ she said, holding up a little plastic bag with what looked like a green thread with a matching button attached. “If you wanna come with me, Mr. Winchester, we can do a walk through and you can see if anything is missing, though I have to say nothing seems disturbed.”

Dean and Cas followed Donna back into the cabin. Everything was just as he’d left it. He ran over to his desk, but his laptop was still in its case and nothing on the desk was disturbed. He went into the bedroom, and while the comforter looked rumpled, which, if it was kids making out, made sense, there didn’t appear to be anything missing. His DVD’s were untouched, his guitar still sat in it’s spot in the livingroom.

“Everything’s here,” Dean said.

“Well, we have upped summer patrol, but hopefully the close call of you two coming back was enough to scare whoever it was away. I don’t need you to come down to the station for this, but if anything like this happens again, make sure you call. Even if it’s just teenagers, they can be dangerous when cornered, we don't want any accidents.” Donna said sternly and Castiel muffled a chuckle at how she seemed to know that Dean had contemplated just running inside after the culprit.

“Thank you, sheriff,” Castiel said.

“You betcha. Have a good evening, boys. Let’s go, Doug.” Silent Doug gave them a nod before getting into the passenger seat.

“Well,” Dean said with a grin, “this has been an exciting day.”

Castiel ran a hand down his arm. “I’m sorry your privacy was invaded,” he said regretfully.

“It’s not your fault, Cas. Come on, let's go pretend to watch a movie,” he said with a salacious wink.

  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/deansheaders_zpsc5qgz1ud.jpg.html)

The next week was fairly quiet. Dean got a lot of research done. 

He found himself really focusing on his  _ Echo Lake _ story. He was actually thinking of just making that into his new work and scratching the  _ Most Haunted _ book for a later time. He was just really inspired by the story of Ahlourhe and James and how they could affect a couple in modern times. In a helpful way as opposed to an _ Amityville Horror  _ sort of way. He found some old photographs while going through newspaper articles on the projector in the public library. When he’d seen the black and white print of a girl with a long dark braid and billowy skirt his heart had leapt in his throat. Of course, he couldn’t be sure, not with it being that faded, but the resemblance was enough that Castiel had gasped when Dean had shown him the screenshot he had taken of it.  

There were no more break-in attempts. Dean did, however, still get the feeling of being watched. He didn’t know if it was paranoia from having someone break in, or from the fact that he was apparently a ghost magnet. He’d even tried setting up the recorder in the bedroom, but all it had taped was his and Cas’ snores.

When his agent had called and asked him if he would be interested in doing a book signing in Portland the second Saturday in August, Dean had hesitated. When he had talked to Castiel about it, the man had been fondly exasperated.

 _“I don't like the idea of leaving you, Cas,” Dean said, as they curled up together on Castiel’s couch, ‘Galaxy Quest’_ _playing in the background._

_ Castiel tilted his head, puzzled. “What do you think’s going to happen, Dean?” _

_ Dean blew out a breath. “I don't know. What if those kids come back?” _

_ Castiel laughed, eyes crinkling. “Then I’ll call the police. Dean, you’re aware I lived out here alone for a long time before you ever came?” _

_ “Don’t make fun of me Cas, I just... something feels off.” _

_ Castiel moved from his spot on the couch to straddle Dean’s lap. He brought his hands up to card through Dean’s hair, the motion pushing his head back to rest against the cushions. _

_ “I am not making fun of you, love, I swear. I just think that between the odd experiences-” _

_ “You mean the ghosts. Go ahead, you can say it.” _

_ “Okay,” Cas said, nodding at Dean, “The ghosts, and the break-in. I just think you’re on edge.” Castiel leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss under Dean’s ear, causing him to shiver. Cas continued to suck bruises down the length of Dean’s neck, inhaling his leather, spice and pine scent. _

_ “You worry too much,” Castiel said, pulling off and scooting back enough to get his fingers under the hem of Dean’s shirt. “It’s part of what I love about you.” _

_ Dean sat up so Castiel could pull his shirt over his head. He then trailed long fingers down Dean’s chest, tugging at his nipples as he went, playfully, before pulling his own shirt over his head. Castiel’s already messy hair became even more disheveled. Cas surged forward to join his mouth with Dean’s. His lips parted, allowing Cas to sweep his tongue against Dean’s. It was a wet, silky slide as they tangled together. Dean could feel Castiel’s hardness through the thin fabric of his shorts and he rutted against him. Dean broke away to mutter against Castiel's lips. “Shorts. Take off your shorts, baby.” _

_ Castiel was quick to comply, shucking off his shorts and boxers and dragging down Dean’s as well, with him lifting his hips in assist. Dean ran a hand down Castiel’s flank as he bent over to get the lube he’d stashed in the built-in drawer of the coffee table. _

_ "Prepared little boy scout, eh Cas?” _

_ Castiel just winked at him and handed over the lube. _

_ Dean unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Castiel straddled him again, up on his knees, stance wide. Dean was oh so very thankful for Cas’ flexibility. _

_ “Don't think you’re getting out of this discussion by distracting me with sex,” Dean said firmly, reaching behind Cas to trail his fingers down his cleft. _

_ Castiel looped his arms around Dean’s neck, tilting his head and smiling down softly at him. _

_ “Of course not, Dean. Now please, open me up so I can ride your cock.” _

_ Dean huffed out a laugh, and spread Cas’ cheeks. He circled his hole, still loose from their morning bout, with lube slick fingers. As he breached Castiel’s puckered rim, Dean stared into those impossibly blue eyes, watching as they glazed over. Watching as his pink tongue peeked out to lick at his chapped lips. By the time Dean was three fingers deep in Cas’ hot channel, he was a writhing mess. Cas was rocking back and forth on Dean’s digits, a cacophony of deep moans and high whimpers slipping from his mouth. _

_ The sight was nearly Dean’s undoing. _

_ “Angel, I can’t, I need-” _

_ Castiel nodded and hissed when Dean’s fingers slipped free. Dean used his glistening fingers to slick up his cock that lay fat, heavy and dripping against his stomach. Castiel took Dean’s aching length and positioned the head to his fluttering entrance. They both groaned when Castiel sank down slowly. Cas gave Dean a moment to adjust before he began to move. Dean clutched at Cas’ hips, staring up at him in wonder; at the gorgeous man gyrating on top of him, using Dean’s broad shoulders for leverage.The room was dark, save the light flickering from the television as the movie credits began to roll. Dean was overwhelmed with how good Castiel felt. Surrounding him, so hot and wet and tight. As he lifted and plunged down over and over, the head of Dean’s cock caught on Cas’ rim on each up and down drag. _

_ “Unh, unh, oh fuck. Castiel,” Dean moaned his pleasure and Cas answered with little gasps of “Ah, ah, ah, ah.” _

_ Dean thrusted up, his feet anchored on the floor and he knew he hit the right spot when Castiel cried out. _

_ “Oh fuck, fuck. Right there, Dean, yeeees, right there.” _

_ Dean pounded up into Castiel’s’ stretched out hole and Cas slammed down roughly, making sure his prostate was brushed every time. _

_ “Unh, unh, come on, come on, oooh yes, there it is. Fuck, jerk me, Dean.” _

_ Dean growled at the the command and reached between their sweat-slickened bodies to stroke Cas’ cock. Dean was so close and seeing Castiel fall apart above him triggered his own release. He felt himself erupting inside of his lover. When he nearly passed out and his movements slowed, Castiel batted his hand away and finished himself off with three fast strokes. Ribbons of white hot come coated Dean’s chest. Castiel’s sweaty brow came to rest in the crook of Dean’s neck as they both panted heavily. _

_ “I love you, Cas.” _

_ “I know. I love you, too.” _

They’d sat there for awhile, a hot sticky mess, come leaking out of Castiel’s ass and onto Dean’s thighs. In the end, Castiel had agreed to meet up with Charlie and Meg Saturday night for bowling. He knew he was probably being ridiculous, but something sat heavy in his stomach. If he were a chick he’d call it women’s intuition. Either way, he felt like something ominous was coming.

When Saturday came, he sat signing books in the spacious  _ Barnes and Noble _ , and the feeling only got worse. Especially when halfway through the event he got a text from Cas.

_ From Cas: Staying home, Meg has a stomach bug and Charlie is playing nursemaid. Don’t worry, all the doors are locked and my phone is fully charged. Text me whenever you want. Love you. _

“Fuck,” Dean muttered aloud, startling the fan in front of him.

“Sorry,” he said with a boyish grin. “Who am I making this out too?”

* * *

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

Castiel dreaded sending Dean the text that he was going to be home alone. His man had been positively on edge ever since the incident on the bridge and the break in. Cas thought Dean was overreacting and obviously stressed out. Instead of getting annoyed with the, dare he say, smothering behavior, Cas was just going with it. He didn’t see the harm in indulging Dean’s whims if it made him feel better. And really, was it so bad that the man he loved worried about him so much? Castiel had always been well cared for. His parents were wonderful, his brother and cousin not only family, but his best friends. But he had never been someone's sole focus before. Never someone’s top priority. It was both comforting and humbling.

Cas opened his front door and called for Sebastian. It was pouring outside and the cat wasted no time in jetting through the door, trailing a steak of water from the livingroom to the kitchen. Cas went into linen closet in his bathroom to grab a towel to wipe up the mess.

Castiel’s plan after work had been to come home, put a beef stew in the crock pot for him and Dean when he got home from Portland, and relax on his dock with a glass of  _ Josh  _ and reread  _ The Hunter and His Angel.  _ Unfortunately, as soon as he had walked out of the shop, it was like the heavens had opened up. The sky darkened and thunder cracked. When Cas looked out of his living room window he saw lightening dancing in the sky. Castiel hoped it would slow down, he hated the thought of Dean driving back in such nasty weather. The rain pounding the roof was so loud, Cas had to turn the television up to fifty just to hear it properly.

Cas opened the lid of his crock pot and gave the contents a stir. The enticing smell made his stomach rumble so he grabbed a pear from his fruit bowl before wandering back into the livingroom. He sat over at his computer desk and opened his laptop. Castiel wanted to relist the cabin as available for rent. He and Dean had talked about it and it didn’t make sense for him to keep staying there when he spent most nights with Castiel anyway. He’d flat out refused to take a refund back, but agreed that if Cas rented out the place, that they could use the money to pay for the moving expenses of having Dean’s things from New York shipped to  _ Echo Lake _ and to pay for storage when they decided which furniture would be kept and which would be donated or sold. Dean was a big fan of Castiel’s bed, so Dean’s would probably replace the twin set up in the guest room. Dean had told Jo that he would have no problem subletting his condo to her and Garth with a ‘family discount’ just as long as she was aware that if he ever needed to come to New York for a book signing or anything related to his work that he and Cas would have a place to stay. He’d been teasing of course, but Jo had been so excited that she hadn’t realized and readily agreed. She’d been on speaker, shrieking in excitement, and Dean had winked at him, a content smile on his face as he made his cousin happy.

After Cas had listed the cabin as available again, he checked his Facebook page and huffed in annoyance. Gabriel really needed to stop leaving stupid memes on his wall.

_ How does Moses make coffee? _

_ Hebrews it. _

“Hidden from timeline,” Cas muttered to himself.

He had a reminder from his mother about him and Dean coming for family dinner next Friday. He rolled his eyes fondly. His mother could have texted him, but this was her way of making sure that everyone knew her baby boy was involved with someone. He’d been a little afraid of his parents’ reactions when they found out how fast he and Dean were moving, despite what he had told Dean. But his dad had just smiled and his mom had held him tightly, whispering in his ear, “He’s so in love with you, honey. He’s who you were waiting for.”

Cas got up to throw the remnants of his pear away and his eye caught something outside. Was that someone standing in the water? What kind of idiot stands in the water in a lightening storm? Cas moved to open the window, to yell out to the stranger to get out of there, but he was gone. Just like that,in a blink. At the same time, Cas’ phone buzzed, startling him. He opened the message icon expecting a text from Dean.

_ From Unknown: Do not let her in. _

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Castiel was really starting to freak out now. With shaking hands, he typed back.

_ From You: Who is this? _

Castiel drummed his fingers on his desk in a nervous jerky rhythm. When the phone buzzed again, he nearly yelped. Heartbeat pounding in his ears, he looked down and saw that this message  _ was  _ from Dean.

_ From Dean: Hey baby, I am almost done. I should be there in about an hour, maybe a little longer if traffic slows me down. Love you. Text me so I know you got this. Sorry. I’m a nag. Text me anyway. _

Castiel took a deep breath and messaged Dean back with trembling fingers.

_ From You: Hello Dean, everything here is fine, don’t worry. Drive safe, I love you. _

An hour. Castiel just had to hold on for an hour, then he could have a major freak out as soon as Dean got home. Castiel peered out of the window again, the rain was coming in sheets and he could barely see anything. He peeked out of the front door and cold, wet drops pelted his face. He needed to get a grip. Castiel turned the lock and switched the television to the the weather channel, where they did the local weather on the 8’s.

Castiel went into the kitchen and dug out a pile of pillar candles, not used for ritual work, out of a deep drawer next to the sink. Then he reached down under the sink for the little set of faux glass plates he kept to keep them on. Cas opened the pantry and grabbed the utility lighter hanging off of a nail. He set all the plates and candles up around the living room, Leaving the lighter on the coffee table. He wanted to be prepared in case the power went out.

As if thinking about it made it so, there was a flash in the sky and a huge crack of thunder, before everything went dark. It wasn’t pitch black, as it was only a little after 6pm, but Cas lit one of the candles anyway. Luckily, his cell still had a charge and the wifi appeared to be working for now. He didn’t want to have a panic attack. He didn’t want to go off the deep end. He’d never been afraid of spirits before. Of course, they’d never spoken to him directly or texted him before either.

Castiel took a deep breath.  _ If they are talking to you, they have a message,  _ he reminded himself. The man outside, Castiel didn’t think he was the one whispering to him. He was sure that had been a woman. The man reminded him more of a watcher. The way the dark silhouette stood still, just looking on. The way he had just stood in the middle of the lake, when Dean had seen him as well and had warned Dean to  _ protect him _ . Protect Castiel?

“Okay,” Castiel said out loud. “Okay, I can handle this.”

Castiel went around the room, lighting the candles, then taking a large white one and placing it on the coffee table. Part of him, a  _ really _ huge part, wanted to call Dean, to talk to him as he drove home, but with the storm and rain slicked roads… no, it wasn’t worth endangering Dean’s safety because of unseen specters who had yet to do him any harm.

Castiel sat cross-legged on the floor in front of his coffee table. He centered his breathing.  _ In - one, two, three, out - one, two, three, in - one, two, three, out - one, two, three. _ He felt his heart rate beginning to steady. He stared into the dancing flame, letting his limbs relax and opening his mind. He tuned out the pounding rain, the crashing thunder and flashing lightning. He tuned it all out till it was nothing but white noise.

_ Just hold on for him. He’s coming. _

The voice was a whisper against his ear. Castiel didn’t allow himself to be scared.  _ Wait for who? _ He asked back silently. _ Dean? _

_ Hold on. _

A loud pounding on the door broke him out of his trance.  _ Dean _ . Castiel jumped up in relief. “Shit, Dean, I’m sorry,” he called out as he ran to open the door. “I forgot I locked the-” Castiel’s words halted abruptly as he wrenched open the door to find not his lover, but a sodden Anna Milton on his doorstep, eyes wild and long red hair plastered to her face. She smiled at him maniacally.

“Hello, Castiel,” she said, her cultured voice soft and eerily pleasant. “So nice to finally meet you.”

Castiel stared at her, shocked speechless. His eyes widened as she held up a small, pearl handled revolver.

“I think it’s time you and I had a little chat.”

Anna waited until Castiel backed up, not giving him an opportunity to make a break for the door.

“Hands where I can see them,” she tutted, following him in, and Castiel held his palms up. Anna looked around the room and clicked her tongue at his decor. She walked in front of his X-Files poster, gun still trained on Cas.

“Huh. Why am I not surprised? Dean always had a thing for the hot geeky librarian type,” she sneered at him, the grimace turning her classically beautiful face ugly. “Lets sit down, shall we?”

Anna motioned to the couch with her gun and Castiel sat down. As she followed him, her floor length silk dress left trails of water on the floor. Anna used one hand to drag coffee table back a little bit and picked up the candle. She moved it to the far end and adjusted her heavy, soaked skirt as she settled down atop of it. She crossed her legs, resting an arm across her knee and keeping the gun in her other hand aimed at him.

“I get how you caught his attention. Big baby blues, nice body. But how is it you’ve kept his attention this long?” her voice took on a childish, petulant tone.

“How did you know Dean was here? I know his family didn’t tell you,” Castiel said, deflecting her question.

“Oh please. Dean is beautiful man, but he isn’t all that bright. He’s a sort of a celebrity, you know.” Sarcasm laced her voice heavily. “Do you think the news doesn’t know where he is? Google is a very useful tool, Castiel. I’ve known where he’s been for weeks.”

Castiel’s lips parted on a gasp, as realization dawned on him. “You’re the one who broke in, aren’t you?”

Anna pouted. “I ruined my best silk shirt on that blasted window.”

Castiel felt sweat dripping down the back of his neck, yet he was still shivering. The urge to run, to just scream, was strong. But Castiel held it in. He kept repeating to himself to just hold on.  _ Just hold on till Dean gets back. _ He would see her car, he would know she was in the house. God, if he’d only looked out the window first. But he’d been so sure it was Dean. He hadn’t even heard her pull up the drive because of the rain. Castiel  _ had _ to believe that Dean would know to call the police. That he would understand that the  _ protect him _ was about Anna.  _ Unless of course, he walked right into a trap _ , his traitorous inner voice argued.

Castiel cleared his throat. “What is it that you want?”

“What do I want?” Anna leaned forward and jerked Cas in by the collar of Dean’s AC/DC shirt. She ran the barrel of the gun down the side of Castiel’s cheek. Cas closed his eyes and swallowed. “I want what you took from me.”

The sound of Castiel’s phone buzzing from the couch cushion next to him had Anna pulling back abruptly.

“I bet that is my precious boy right now. Answer it.”

Castiel reached over with trembling hands and fumbled with the slide lock. “It’s a text,” he said.

“Well don’t keep us in suspense, Castiel. What does it say?” Anna’s voice was mock sweetness.

Cas opened the text and read aloud.

_ From Dean: Hey angel, I had to stop for gas. I love my baby, but she is a guzzler. I should be home in about twenty, twenty-five minutes. Do you need me to pick anything up? _

“Angel,” Anna spat out with venom in her voice. “I don’t see an angel. I see a manipulative little cock slut who took something from me that didn’t belong to him.”

_ Good God, this woman is crazy, _ was all Castiel could think in that moment.

“I didn’t take Dean from you. He was never yours to begin with,” Castiel said, earning himself a crack on the side of the head with the barrel of the gun. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he was momentarily dazed. He was pretty sure he felt blood dripping down the side of his face.

“Pick up that phone. You tell him you want him to meet you at that bridge you had your little photoshoot at. Yes, I know all about your precious little spot.”

Castiel felt dizzy and a little bit nauseous. “Why… why would I ask him to do that? It's pouring rain.”

“Did I say you could ask me questions?” Anna shrieked at him, then contradicted herself by answering. “You tell him you have a surprise.”

Castiel fumbled out the response to Dean, and she yanked the phone out his hand to make sure he hadn’t typed anything else. Satisfied with his response, she hit send.

Cas’ head lolled back for a second and he fought slipping into unconsciousness. “Are- are we going to the bridge?”

“No,” she bit out harshly. “I just needed to buy myself some time.”

“Time for what?”  _ Just hold on, Castiel. Just hold on. _

“To kill you, of course,” Anna’s eyes gleamed as she laughed gleefully in Castiel’s face. “See, this storm is going to be my friend. No one is going to hear a gun shot in this mess. We’re going to take a nice walk down your pretty little dock and then I am going to shoot you. I will be long gone before anyone knows what happened, before that unfaithful Kansas boy comes home.”

_ Stall stall stall. _

“How did you even know that Dean wouldn’t be here?”

Anna laughed, the musical sound a harsh contradiction to the madness in her eyes.

“Who do you think called the bookstore in Portland and told them Dean was in the area?”

Castiel cocked his head, and immediately wished he didn’t as a sharp pain throbbed at the movement.

“I don’t understand, and they just listened to you and called him?”

Anna looked at him in disgust. “God, does he have to explain  _ everything _ to you? Obviously I pretended to be one of his handlers. I told them to contact his agent Cain to set up a signing, and of course he did. That man knows how to make money and a Dean Winchester signing brings in the dough. It was almost too easy.”

“Well, you’re plan almost failed,” Castiel said, drawing out the conversation. Though for what, he didn’t know. Dean would be at the bridge by now. “Dean almost stayed home, I had to convince him to go.”

“Awww, lucky for me you’re such a good little boyfriend, huh Castiel? Now stand your ass up.”

Castiel remained sitting. “What do you expect to gain from this, Anna? Do you think Dean is just going to fall into your arms in grief? Do you think they won’t find my body and make the connection? Contrary to popular belief, small time cops can work a case just as well as a city cop can.”

“Like I said, I will be long gone before anybody notices you are missing. I’ll wait, a month, maybe two, I’ll send my condolences, offer an ear, a shoulder, whatever he needs,” Anna purred and Castiel felt sick.

“And you don’t think he’ll wonder how you knew about me?”

“Please. Do you not read the tabloids? Everyone knows about you by now, about Dean’s little summer romance with the ‘pagan shopkeep’. Yes, that’s what they’ve dubbed you,” she smirked at him. “Now that’s enough questions, up you go.”

Castiel rose from the couch.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Dean stared down at the message on his phone as he started the car back up. 

_ From Cas: Nothing from the store thanks. Actually, just meet me at the bridge. I have a surprise for you. _

Why the fuck did Castiel want to meet at the bridge during a storm like this? Dean pulled out of the gas station and tried calling Cas to ask him what was up, then threw the phone down in disgust as he lost reception.

“Well, that’s just fucking perfect,” he muttered out loud as he drove through the deluge with the wipers on high speed. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but he’d given them up. He had nervous energy coursing through him. He hadn’t been able to shake it all day and that text from Cas just had all his alarms flashing. He turned onto the main drag and headed out towards Angel Road and the bridge. It wasn’t too far out from Castiel’s house, though he had to admit, going back there on a cliche dark and stormy night, was creepy as fuck.

As Dean got closer to the bridge he noticed that Castiel’s car wasn’t there. He was reaching for the phone to try again when a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the road in front of the Impala.

“Holy shit!” Dean yelled as he screeched to a halt, tires squealing. Dean white-knuckle-gripped the wheel, breath coming in huge pants.

The woman standing before him wore the same apricot dress as the woman he and Cas had seen on the bridge. Her hair was pulled back but he’d be willing to bet it was in a long plait down her back. She appeared unaffected by the rain, as though she were in an invisible bubble. Dean’s heart pounded in his chest as he heard a whisper. Though she stared right at him and her lips did not move, he knew it came from her.

_ You need to leave. He needs you. _

Dean felt like ice water was running through his veins. “What do you mean? He said to meet him here,” Dean shouted at the woman. She might as well have been a statue.

_ He’s not coming. You need to go. He can only keep guard for so long. _

“Who? Who’s guarding him?”

_ Go now. You need to go now. He’s holding on for you. _

Dean didn’t wait to hear any more, he just turned around as quick as he could and headed at breakneck speed towards home. Someone was there. Someone had Cas. He thanked all of Cas’ deities that there were no cops on the road as he sped like a bat out of hell.  _ Hold on Cas, I’m coming, _ was the mantra he repeated in his head over and over again.

As he got closer to fire lane 71, Dean forced himself to slow down a little. He couldn’t go barreling in, he couldn’t panic. That would just get Cas in more of whatever trouble he was in. Dean coasted down the dirt road, grateful at least for the cover the sound of the rain gave his baby. He drove as far as he dared to without alerting anyone and pulled over onto the side of the road. He grabbed his phone again and tried dialing 911, but to no avail. He quickly opened up his trunk and reached behind his spare tire for his lockbox. He then reached under the rear bumper for the key in the magnetic holder. He quickly used it to open the lock box, pulling out his pistol. He may be overreacting, but better safe than sorry.

Dean started jogging down the dirt road, avoiding the little rain filled potholes the storm was creating. As he rounded the corner, he could see the side of Cas’ house and the cabin. He could also see a blood red prius that he recognized.

“Anna,” he questioned out loud. “What the fuck?”

Still leery, Dean tried again to dial 911. It connected that time.

“911, what is your emergency,” the dispatcher's voice came through the phone as Dean crept quietly in the back of the house, peering through the windows. No Castiel or Anna that he could see.

“There’s been an intruder. They may be armed, at Castiel Nov-”

The line went dead before he could finish and Dean growled in frustration. Dean hoped he was on the phone long enough for them to trace his call. It was a small town and he’d gotten most of Castiel’s name out. He prayed it would be enough.

Dean crept along the side of the house until he came upon the front and what he saw had his blood running cold.

Out on the dock stood his angel, face dripping blood. He was being forced down the dock as though he was about to walk the plank. With horrid fascination, he could see that Anna had a gun trained on him. The same gun he’d seen in her nightstand during their brief time together. He couldn’t make out what was being said, but he could see the exact moment when Castiel noticed his presence. Dean wanted to call out to him, but he didn’t want to startle Anna, he didn’t want her to shoot accidentally. He wondered if he could shoot her from where he was without the bullet going right through and hitting his Cas. Not worth the risk. Dean stepped as soundlessly as possible, trying to get closer. He was able to hear their voices now, just barely.

“You don’t have to do this,” Castiel was pleading, holding a hand out the way you would to a frightened mare.

Anna laughed bitterly. “Yes I do. I am done with being replaced. I was replaced by Bela and now I’ve been replaced by you. It’s enough. Enough, do you hear me?” her voice was wild, unhinged as she straightened her hands out to take better aim.

Dean met Castiel’s gaze and the love laced with fear he saw there nearly broke him.

He heard the whispered words  _ protect him _ , before all hell broke loose.

A dark, shadowy figure rose up from the water behind Castiel, frightening Anna, causing her arm to jerk towards Cas’ face. Dean took that split second of commotion to tackle her from behind. He dropped his own gun as he straddled her back, pushing the side of her face into the dock with one hand, while the other one slammed her hand repeatedly against the wood until she relinquished the gun.

“Cas, baby, you okay?” Dean asked, without looking looking up, afraid to move lest she somehow out-maneuver him. His adrenaline was high and his breaths came in short bursts. “Cas?”

When Castiel still didn’t answer Dean forced himself to turn his head. When he saw Castiel collapsed at the end of the dock with blood still dripping he nearly lost his mind. Had he been shot? No, the gun hadn’t gone off.

“Help,” he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that despite the torrential rain, his voice would carry, that it would echo across the lake to somebody. “Help me, someone help me, please!” Water dripped from his face to his hands, rain or the tears he was sobbing, he didn’t know. “Cas? Cas, please, open your eyes baby. Please, Castiel!”

For one long torturous moment Dean even considered shooting Anna, just so he could run to his angel. A second later, sirens rang out and Dean’s shoulders shook as he cried in relief.

“Call an ambulance,” Dean yelled to Donna as she flew out of her car, weapon drawn.

Donna jerked her head back at Doug yelling, “Call for a rig, now!”

As soon as she was close enough to take over for him, Dean rushed to Castiel. He knew he wasn’t supposed to move someone when they were injured so he just carded his fingers through Cas’ hair, the rain darkening it to almost black.

“Wake up baby, come on.”

“Dean,” Donna called to him as she cuffed Anna. “What the bejesus happened out here? We saw your car on the side of the road.”

Dean shook his head, his trembling hand still brushing Cas’ tresses. “I don’t know. Cas sent me a weird message and I just knew something was wrong. I didn’t want to show up with the car and scare anyone into rash action, so I ran here from where I parked. I came home and she had him at gunpoint on the dock.” Dean was not to keen on confessing he’d rushed out there on the word of a ghost.

“You know her?”

“She’s an ex-girlfriend. We dated very briefly a year and a half ago, but it wasn’t anything serious.”

Anna, who had been quiet up until then, growled menacingly at Dean’s words.

“This other gun yours?” Donna asked and Dean nodded.

“I just had a bad feeling, I can’t explain it. I knew I had to get here, I just knew Cas needed me. I hadn’t heard from Anna in over a year and then out of the blue, before I came to town, she showed up at my condo, spewing all kinds stuff, wanting me to get back together with her. I left the next day to come here. While I was gone she started harassing my cousin Jo who’s been house sitting for me. My brother Sammy, he’s a lawyer. We tried to get a restraining order, but no dice. Said she had to do something violent first,” Dean sneered. “How fucked up is that?”

Donna nodded sadly. “The system is sometimes flawed, I’m afraid.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, well. She finally stopped bothering Jo. I thought she’d moved on. Instead she obviously came here.”

“Dean,” came Cas’ raspy voice from the dock.

“Castiel. Hey, hey, don’t get up, don’t get up,” Dean said as Cas tried to rise into a sitting position. “The ambulance is coming.”

Castiel moaned slightly as the tell-tale sounds of an ambulance started coming through. “She said you’d come. She told me I just needed to hold on. I held on Dean,” Cas’ voice was a whisper and Dean had to lean down to hear him. “I held on just like she said and you came.”

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You did so good, angel. So good.”

Dean gave a silent thank you to the woman and the guardian as they waited for the EMTs to load Castiel up onto a stretcher. Cas protested the whole time, saying he could have walked, but the man could barely hold his head up without moaning in pain. Dean climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat on the sideboard, holding Cas’ hand. Donna said she and Doug would give Castiel some time before they had to get his statement, and that they would both have to come in as soon as they could after he got out of the hospital, to fill out some paperwork.

Cas closed his eyes as the ambulance started moving and Dean looked out at the lake. For a split second, he swore that he saw a couple embracing on the dock.

* * *

 

  
They made Castiel stay overnight for observation. He had a fairly decent concussion and some bruising on the side of his face. Dean slept in the chair in Cas’ hospital room that night. 

When they got home, Dean hovered over Cas until the point where he had to yell at the man to give him some space. Of course, Cas felt bad immediately after, as he knew that Dean felt incredibly guilty for what had happened to him.

They had given their statements, formally, to Donna and Anna was being brought up on charges of attempted murder. Sam flew out to check on them and deal with all the legal side of things. Sam didn’t think it would have to go to trial, it was a pretty clear cut case. Made even more so when police searched Anna’s house and found a ‘wall of Dean’ filled with newspaper clippings, articles, and candid photos. Some of them from before they’d even met, and wasn’t that disturbing?

Charlie had run the shop, with help from Meg and Krissy for a week, giving Cas time to get back into the swing of things. Eventually they got back into a routine. Dean’s things had officially been moved into Castiel’s house. They kept Cas’ sectional and added Dean’s plush burgundy arm chair into the guest room. Castiel made room for some of Dean’s framed band posters alongside his _X-Files_ and _Lord of The Rings_. The silverware and dishes were donated to goodwill, along with some other unneeded furniture.

Castiel taught Dean how to do a new moon ritual, the first new moon after the incident with Anna. He instructed Dean to write down on paper all of the things that no longer served him. Negative thoughts, negative relationships. Grudges and disappointments. He told Dean to roll it up like a scroll and tie a red ribbon around it. Cas then told Dean to write down a list of all the things he now hoped for, wishes, dreams, and to roll that up as well.

Under a new moon, next to the bonfire in his yard, Castiel instructed Dean on what to say.

Standing next to the fire, Dean repeated Castiel’s words.

_ New Moon bright and dear  _

_ Empower me to leave this here  _

_ It serves me not, I cannot dwell  _

_ Please help me carry out this spell _

Dean tossed the scroll onto the fire and they watched it burn out. Dean didn’t know if this hippy dippy shit really worked, but he had to admit that he felt a little lighter, watching his list which consisted of  _ fear to love, Anna, commitment issues _ ,  _ anger at Dad, _ burn.  

Next Dean took the other scroll and again repeated Castiel’s words.

_ I have with me _

_ What I wish to be  _

_ The start of something new  _

_ New Moon shining down  _

_ Help me make it true _

 

_ “ _ This one, _ ”  _ Cas instructed as he wrapped around Dean from behind him _ ,  _ “keep somewhere special, where you can look at it as often as you need to as a reminder of your goals.

It only had two words.  _ Marry Castiel _

Dean kept it in baby’s glove box.

* * *

[ ](http://s736.photobucket.com/user/Desirae_Sterite/media/tumblr_messaging_ofsfr3jGhL1t4dhge_250_zpsppphxry3.png.html)

One year later

“Baby, it’s here,” Castiel heard Dean call out from the mailbox. They’d only just been back from their honeymoon in  _ Punta Cana _ the day before, but they still had a few more days at home together. They’d planned it that way, so they could have sometime at home alone before Dean had to do his book tour and Cas had to go back to work.

Castiel still couldn’t believe he was married. Six months before, Dean and Cas had gone to the bridge, as they often did, sometimes to say thank you, sometimes just to just stare out at the river, sometimes just to make out like teenagers. This time, Dean had brought Cas over to their favorite window and Dean had handed Cas a scroll. Cas had looked at it quizzically, recognizing what it was. He untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper.

_ Marry Castiel _

When Cas had looked up from the paper, he was shocked to find Dean on his knee, holding out a ring. Cas had laughed joyfully as he had said yes, and still overwhelmed with emotion, cried when they’d made love that night.

Now Castiel was Castiel Novak-Winchester and he was sitting on his dock, enjoying a glass of wine as he watched his sinfully hot husband come towards him with a book in his hand.

“Ooh, your advanced copy is here! I can’t wait to read it.”

Dean chuckled as he sat in the neighboring chair. “You’ve already read it. The only thing different is the inscription, here.”

Dean handed Cas the book.  _ Angel Bridge.  _ The cover art was of the actual bridge with a ghostly couple in an embrace, and done by Meg. Castiel flipped to the dedication page. As he read, his eyes welled up with tears.

_ For my husband, my angel, Castiel, _

_ Thank you for being my love, my soulmate and my salvation. _

_ Ever yours, _

_ Dean _

 

_ And for Ahlourhe & James _

_ I cannot thank you enough for all you have done _

_ I hope you are together now and at peace. _

Castiel traced the words before he smiled softly at his husband. He put his wine down and rose from the chair. He took Dean’s glass and set it down on the table and straddled his lap. Cas looped his arms around his husband’s neck. He brought his lips a hair's breadth from Dean’s.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered before he brushed their lips together.

Castiel and Dean never heard humming or whispers anymore, but they liked to think that was because Ahlourhe and James had finished their unfinished business. Helping another couple in the way that they had not been helped. Castiel would forever be grateful for that. As Dean cupped his face and they sipped from each other’s lips, Castiel felt filled with love, he felt complete, and knew that he always would, as long as he had his soulmate, as long as he had Dean.

 

The End

 

[](http://imgur.com/a0EB6Am)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my work, you know I tend to base a lot of things in New England. I'm from Mass, so I tend to write what I know. Even my canon verse has cases set in New England:) Echo Lake is fictional, but is based on the small town of Denmark Maine, which I have vacationed in every year, since infancy, lol. Many of the stores, restaurants & landmarks are all very real. The events, are obviously, my imagination. Hope you enjoy! And visit Maine to canoe the Saco, it is gorgeous! I am also a Wiccan, so Castiel's rituals are actually based off of my own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Angel Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407600) by [delicirony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony)




End file.
